Nunca Como Antes
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Eu dormi com ele, ele me deixou. Eu acabei engravidando de gêmeos, sai da casa do meu pai, e reconstrui minha vida. Quando meus filhos nasceram Nessie e Luke, eu estava a beira da morte só que meu filho me mordeu. Minha vida mudou apartir dai.
1. Prólogo

Nunca como antes:

Prólogo

Eu estava grávida de um vampiro que dormiu comigo e me abandonou. Eu o amava naquela época, mas hoje as únicas coisas boas de telo conhecido são Nessie e Luke, meus filhos que ele nunca vai saber que existem. Porque quando eu mais precisei dele ele não estava lá. Quando eu tive que sair da casa do meu pai, quando descobri que estava grávida, eu não poderia ficar lá como eu viveria com um humano quando minha gravidez era muito mais acelerada. Hoje cinco anos e meio se passaram Nessie e Luke parecem ter quinze anos, nós vamos começar a ir a escola, eu de novo e eles pela primeira vez. Eu não imaginava as surpresas que me aguardavam.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Cinco anos e meio antes..._

**PVO Edward **

Nós estávamos na clareira eu a queria, não consegui me segurar, fiz amor com ela ali no nosso ninho, só nosso e de mais ninguém. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, ter ela ali comigo daquela forma. Nunca haveria momento melhor na minha existência. Algumas horas se passaram, ela estava dormindo abraçada comigo, manchas roxas começaram a aparecer no seu lindo corpo. Naquela hora eu tomei uma decisão. Eu teria que deixa-la novamente, não podia fazer ela se machucar quando, provava fisicamente o quanto a amava. A levaria para casa, depois iria embora para nunca mais voltar. Eu a amava, mas não a faria sofrer por isso, não tiraria dela a chance de ter filhos. Eu não queria vê-la se lamentando futuramente por eu ter tirado isso dela. Eu a amava mais que minha vida para lhe tirar qualquer coisa.

_Cinco anos e meio depois..._

**PVO Bella**

Renesmee e Lucas já estavam com quase seis anos, faltava pouco pro dia 10 de setembro. Eles podiam ter cinco anos e meio mais fisicamente eles pareciam com idade entre quinze e dezesseis. Eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido anos atrás. Quem imaginaria que um vampiro faria sexo com uma humana, e que isso geraria uma gravidez. Eu sempre achei que vampiros não poderiam ter filhos, quem não pensaria isso já que suas parceiras não podem engravidar. Mas vampiros podem, acho eu que só com mulheres humanas. Me lembro de ter saído da casa do meu pai quando descobri que estava grávida _dele_. Eu não poderia viver em uma casa com um ser humano estando grávida de um vampiro. Fiz inúmeras pesquisas na internet, eles chamavam de _incumbus _o ser que engravidava mulheres bonitas, como se eu tivesse sido uma, fazendo-as gerar monstros que matavam a própria mãe. Lá também dizia que a criança precisava de sangue e sugava-o da mãe a fonte mais próxima, e quando nascesse ele faria um buraco com as presas pra sair do ventre.

Eu bebi sangue, senti dores inimagináveis, mas tive os dois seres mais importantes pra mim hoje. Eu estava à beira da morte mais o meu filho, Luke, acabou me mordendo, ele herdou o veneno do pai. Em dois dias eu era uma vampira com olhos vermelhos, um super auto controle e mãe de dois lindos gêmeos. Luke tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos, com quase um e oitenta e cinco de altura, ele era lindo e fazia qualquer coisa para proteger Nessie e eu. Quando Renesmee era pequena ela tinha cabelos cor de bronze, como o pai, mas agora tem cabelos e olhos no mesmo tom de castanho que eu tinha. Ela sempre veste peças de acordo com a moda, a cor de roupa sempre combinando com o seu humor.

Hoje eu sou uma pessoa muito diferente da que eu era há seis anos atrás. Eu gosto de comprar, vestir roupas femininas, salto alto, maquiagem. Todos pensam que eu e meus filhos somos irmãos, Nessie e Luke fingem ter quinze anos, e eu dezesseis, eu sou "emancipada" nossos 'pais' tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Nós tínhamos muito dinheiro, todo ele eu tirei do trabalho de modelo, todos eles se encantavam com a minha 'beleza' e era fácil ganhar dinheiro. Eu só escuto musicas agitadas, que estão na moda, sempre as mais tocadas. Meus tipos preferidos são dance, rock, pop, eletrônica e funk mais esse último só pra dançar, porque a letra em maioria é horrível.

Era seis e meia da manhã, eu já tinha feito o café da manhã. Eu subi a escada e fui no quarto de Nessie acorda-la. O quarto era pintado de lilás, cheio de pôster de bandas e atores bonitos, como Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Lady Gaga, Muse, Zac Efron, Taylor Lautner **(N/A: não resisti que quarto com caras lindos, não teria a foto do Taylor)**. Tinha uma cama cor de mogno com corações esculpidos na cabeceira. O edredom era verde cheio de borboletas, os travesseiros também verdes com flores coloridas. Ela estava esticada de bunda pra cima.

-_ Nessie, acorda florzinha. Você não quer chegar atrasada né?_ Eu disse.

-_ Ta vou levantar e tomar um banho._ Ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Agora era a vez do Luke, era quase impossível tira-lo da cama.

_- Luke, amorzinho da mamãe vamos levantando hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula. Você não quer se atrasar não é?_ Ele colocou o travesseiro na cabeça.

_- Vai mãe só mais cinco minutinhos._

-_ Se você não estiver lá em baixo, pronto pra escola em dez minutos eu corto suas saídas. _ Eu disse lhe dando um beijo na testa.

-_ Tah pode deixar já desço apresentável._ Ele disse enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Eu fui pro meu quarto e botei uma regata rosa com uma sobre-peça verde, um jeans cigarrete, um tênis branco. Fiz uma maquiagem básica, sombra verde, com iluminadora, tudo meio esfumaçado, passei rímeu, lápis de olho, um pouco de blash pra dar uma cor no meu rosto pálido, e finalizei com um gloss. Eu estava bem bonita. Eu desci as escadas e fui pra cozinha.

Nessie estava sentada na mesa se servindo de café. Ela usava uma calça suplex preta, com uma sobre-legging roxa, e sapatilhas lilás. Seu cabelo estava solto, com uma flor de fuxico preta. Ela estava com as unhas pintas de um roxo metálico. Luke estava sentado do seu lado comendo panquecas.

-_ Bom dia crianças! Depois que vocês tomarem o café nós vamos pra escola no meu porche roxo. _

_- Tudo bem, mãe!_ Luke disse.

_- Isso não vai chamar muita atenção não?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Vai, mas se você prefere podemos ir de ônibus._ Eu lhe disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Ela só revirou os olhos.

_- Eu vou dar umas últimas explicações pra vocês! Andei em uma velocidade humana, quando chegarmos no colégio todos vão olhar pra vocês, vão admirar nossa beleza e blábláblá. Peguem pouca comida no refeitório, humanos comem muito menos que vocês. Me esperem pra ir embora, e não beijem ninguém no primeiro dia de aula._

_- Relaxa mãe! Eu lembro o que você sempre me diz. Nenhum homem é confiável pra mim só o meu irmão. Nunca falem com alguém com sobrenome Cullen, as únicas exceções . Porque eles são da família do desgraçado do nosso pai. Se ele algum dia souber quem somos, dizemos,'pro bem dos seus testículos nunca chegue perto de Isabella Swan ou qualquer um de seus filhos, porque se você a magoar ou a eles, ela segue você até o inferno corta os seus 'brinquedinhos' e dah pro cachorros comerem'._ _Esqueci de alguma coisa?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Não você disse tudo certo. Qualquer coisa me chamem._ Eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe mãe! Não vai acontecer nada com nós dois qualquer coisa só damos uma boa surra._ Luke disse. _Vamos então?_

Nós acenamos e fomos pra garagem. Entramos no carro e fomos em direção a escola. Quando chegamos lá, adivinha, todos nos encararam. Eu enganchei meus braços em Luke e em Nessie. No estacionamento tinha um volvo, espero eu que o dono não tenha sobrenome Cullen. Fomos na direção da secretaria.

_- Bom dia! Eu sou Isabella e esses são meus irmãos Renesmee e Lucas Swan, nós viemos pegar nossos horários._ Eu disse.

_- Oh claro. Vocês são os alunos novos. Aqui estão os horários. _ Disse uma mulher baixinha e ruiva quase chegando nós sessenta anos._ Boa sorte._

Nós viramos e fomos à direção do prédio com uma letra A pintada de branco.

_- Eu consegui botar vocês no mesmo horário na maioria das aulas. Qualquer coisa vocês já sabem o que fazer. E SE encontrarem ELE, ignorem. Amo vocês até depois. Ah e me chamem de Bella._ Eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha deles e indo pra minha primeira aula, que era inglês.

A manhã passou calma. Eu me apresentei e o professor que me mandava sentar em algum lugar disponível. Os humanos ficavam sempre me olhando, alguns até se apresentavam e perguntavam se eu precisava de ajuda pra encontrar a próxima aula. Eu negava eram sempre garotos que faziam essa pergunta. As garotas me olhavam torto com _inveja_, como se eu me importasse com o que elas pensavam ou achavam. Eram todos crianças que não tinham passado nem pela metade do que eu passei. O sinal do intervalo tocou e eu fui pro refeitório, encontrando Nessie e Luke na porta, olhando pra alguma coisa.

_- Mãe são eles._ Luke disse tão baixo que só eu e Nessie conseguimos ouvir.

_- Nós tivemos aula com Alice Cullen, ela é a única que está no primeiro ano. _ Disse Nessie. _ Ela olhou pra mim, provavelmente me achando parecida com você. Ela nós encarou a aula toda. Nós não chegamos a falar com nenhum deles não se preocupe._

_- Ok! Vamos entrar e vocês almoçam, se eles vierem falar conosco deixa que eu respondo._ Eu disse abraçando eles.

Quando nós entramos no refeitório, todas as cabeças viraram na nossa direção. Os Cullens ficaram me olhando com expressões chocadas. Eu nem virei pra olhá-los, fui direto pra fila com Nessie e Luke. Os dois se serviram e sentamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada.

_- Eu me sinto desconfortável com cinco vampiros me encarando enquanto como, isso pode dar indigestão._ Nessie disse. Luke e eu rimos provavelmente os Cullen escutaram, mas eu pouco me importava.

_- Relaxem crianças. Comam e me contem como foi à aula até agora._ Eu disse.

_- Digamos que eu encontrei algo que me interessa. _ Disse Luke.

_- Mãe, ele ficou olhando umas garotas, que não sabiam flertar. Por favor, ficar mexendo no cabelo toda hora, olhar por de baixo dos cílios, resumindo pareciam umas retardadas. Eu não sei o que você viu nelas Luke._ Nessie disse. Eu ri.

_- E você então, ficava olhando os caras, de um jeito desconfiado. Eu sou jovem me deixa curtir._ Luke respondeu.

_- Se acalmem são só humanos. Depois da aula, nós vamos às compras, e olhar um bom filme. Vocês estão muito agitados._ Eu disse sorrindo. De repente Alice estava na minha frente.

_- Bella?_ Ela perguntou.

_- Oi Alice? _ Nessie e Luke me encaravam sérios.

_- Nossa, eu não acredito que você está aqui. E ainda por cima é uma vampira._

_- Sim Alice. Eu moro aqui já há quatro anos. E sou vampira a quase seis._ Eu disse olhando Luke e Nessie.

_- Esse é o seu parceiro?_

_- Que nojo! Você acha que eu iria pegar a minha mãe?_ Perguntou Luke.

_- Então você é parceiro de Renesmee?_

_- Ai que nojo. Você acha que eu me pegaria com o meu irmão?_ Disse Nessie.

_- Você criou os dois Bella?_

_- Não no sentido que você está pensando._

_- O que você quer dizer? E por que eu não consigo vê-los?_

O sinal tocou. Salva pelo gongo.

_- O sinal já tocou. Falamos sobre isso outro dia Alice._ Disse Luke puxando eu e Nessie pelo braço.

Nós saímos do refeitório e fomos pra nossa próxima aula. Eu tinha aula de biologia que nostálgico. Eu entrei na sala e me sentei no fundo. Aos poucos o resto da turma foi chegando, dessa vez o professor não pediu pra que eu me apresentasse. Eu fiquei pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nesses últimos anos. Ele me deixou pela segunda vez, descobri que estava grávida, sai da casa do meu pai, fui morar no Brasil, fiz amigos, descobri as lendas sobre mestiços, tive Luke e Nessie, Luke me transformou, voltei pros Estados Unidos, visitei meu pai, me mudei pra Rochester NY, fiquei rica, voltei a estudar e me reencontro com ele. Eu não conseguia esquecer a cara que ele fez quando me viu, era uma combinação de alegria, tristeza e arrependimento. Eu não entendo o porquê disso, se ele realmente me amasse não teria me deixado pela segunda vez. Quando o vi sabia que o amava, todos esses anos tentei esquece-lo, senti raiva dele por ter me abandonado de novo. Mas eu estava enganando a mim mesma, eu ainda o amo apesar de TUDO o que ele me fez. Eu não seria _a fácil_, não voltaria pra ele novamente, eu não sou idiota, não vou me sacrificar ainda mais.

O sinal tocou e sai da sala, pra minha ultima aula. Depois que as aulas terminaram foi em direção ao estacionamento. Me encostei no carro esperando Luke e Nessie, larguei minha bolsa e meu fichário no banco de traz. Depois eu senti o cheiro dos Cullen vindo na minha direçã um cheiro que eu não conhecia. Vi uma loira morango vindo na minha direção, _Tânia_, ela estava andando com eles. Eu fingi que nem tinha visto, eles viriam me fazer perguntas.

_- Bellinha!_ Emment disse me abraçando.

_- Oi pra você também. _Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Você está radiante!_ Disse Alice saltitante.

_- Valeu. Isso é um grande elogio vindo de você. Não vão me apresentar sua amiga?_ Eu disse olhando _Tânia_.

_- Bella essa é Tânia Denalli, Tânia essa é Isabella Swan. _ Edward disse.

_- É um prazer Tânia._ Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

_- O prazer é todo meu Bella._ Ela disse com uma carinha de falsa que vou te dizer.

Eu senti o cheiro de Nessie vindo na minha direção. Ela sorriu pra todo mundo e olhou feio pro Edward.

_- Mãe, o Luke disse que não vai vim com agente, porque ele vai dar uns pegas, sabe? _Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso._ Então não vai me apresenta o pessoal?_

_- Esses são os Cullen. Emment, Rosali, Jasper, Alice, Edward e Tânia._

_- Prazer, Renesmee._

_- Sem querer parecer chata, mas porque você tem um cheiro estranho?_ Tânia perguntou.

_- Porque eu sou uma mestiça. Filha de uma humana, com um vampiro. _ Ela disse.

_- Ela é sua filha, Bella?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Sim, ela e Lucas._

_- Quem é o pai?_ Ele perguntou cauteloso.

_- Não interessa. Igual o desgraçado já morreu pra mim há muito tempo._ Nessie disse.

_- Nessie, não fale assim._

_- Por quê? Ele fez tudo o que fez pra você e pra gente. _ Nessie disse, eu sabia que ela tinha muita raiva de Edward.

_- Quantos anos você tem?_ Tânia perguntou.

_- Cinco quase seis. _

_- Bella porque vocês não passam lá em casa?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Talvez outro dia, porque agora ela vai me levar às compras._ Nessie disse. Eu sorri pra ela.

_- Eu achava que você odiava fazer compras. _Edward disse.

_- Muitas coisas mudaram nesses últimos anos._ Eu lhe disse.

_- Bella, Rose e eu, podemos ir com vocês?_ Alice perguntou saltitando.

_- Claro._

_- Mãe eu quero comprar uns biquínis novos, um gatinho __moreno__ me convidou pra ir pra praia._ Nessie sorriu maliciosamente.

_- Qual o nome dele?_ Eu perguntei

_- Vinicius. Foi um o segundo cara que eu conheço que é bonito e tem cérebro._ Ela disse revirando os olhos.

_- Tchau rapazes. Meninas vamos no meu carro?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Claro agente pode aproveitar pra botar a conversa em dia._ Alice disse.

-------------------

------

_- Nossa vocês duas disfarçaram bem. Ele não descobriu que Nessie e Luke são filhos dele. Nem desconfiou que vocês soubessem de tudo._ Eu disse pra Rose e Alice.

Elas foram as primeiras, a saber, que eu estava grávida elas me prometeram que nunca falariam nada pra ele.

_- Bella eu ainda acho que você deveria contar pra ele._ Rose disse.

_- Rose está certa. Ele ainda te ama Bella._ Alice disse.

_- Eu não vou falar nada. Quem tem que falar é Renesmee e Lucas._ Eu disse.

_- Mãe, por mim pode falar. Mas eu não vou tratá-lo como pai._ Nessie disse.

_- Nessie não diga isso. Está certo que meu irmão foi o maior canalha deixando Bella pela segunda vez. Mas ele só fez isso pensando que era pra protegê-la, ele não queria tirar dela a chance de ter filhos. _ Alice disse.

_- É mais pelo visto ele me esqueceu rapidinho. Estava agarrado com aquela loira morango._ Eu disse.

_- Algo me diz que minha mamãe está com ciúmes._ Nessie disse.

_- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Só estou declarando um fato._ Eu disse.

_- Sabe que ele achou mesmo que Luke e Nessie são filhos dele. Você viu o jeito que ele perguntou quem era o pai._ Rose disse.

_- Ver eu vi. Mas acreditar já é outra história. _ Eu disse._ Eu não vou negar pra vocês que eu ainda o amo, mas a dor que eu sinto ainda é grande de mais e eu não vou correr pros seus braços como da ultima vez._

_- Bella de mais uma chance pra ele. Se ele te fizer sofrer novamente eu e Alice vamos massacra-lo._ Rose disse sorrindo.

_- Ok. Mas eu não vou correr atrás dele._ Eu disse.

_- Mãe sem querer estragar a conversa, mas eu estou com fome._ Nessie disse. Isso nos fez sorrir.

_- Por que não vamos lá pra casa. Chame o Luke também às crianças jantam e você explica pra eles tudo o que sabe sobre mestiços._ Alice disse.

_- Por mim tudo bem mãe. Mas eu não vou fingir ser o que eu não sou. _ Nessie disse.

_- Tudo bem então. Só preciso ligar pro Lucas. Eu não sei como ele vai agir ele não gosta muito do seu irmão._ Eu disse pra Alice enquanto pegava meu celular.

_- Alo?_

_- Oi filho, onde você ta?_

_- Indo pra casa porque mãe?_

_- Nós vamos na casa dos Cullen,você tem que vir junto, tudo bem?_

_- Mãe eu até vou mais eu não vou fingir que gosto de Edward. E se ele fizer alguma coisa eu vou dar uma boa surra nele._

_-Tudo bem, eu te encontro na frente de casa._

_- Tchau._

Eu desliguei e me virei pra Alice.

_- Ele disse que vai. Mas também não vai fingir que gosta de Edward._

_- Tudo bem. Então vamos. _Alice disse.

Nós saímos e paramos na minha casa pra largar a sacola e pegar Lucas. Ele estava sério o caminho todo eu só esperava que ele não fizesse nada que fosse se arrepender depois. Quando chegamos eu encarei a casa. Era meio parecida com a de Forks, branca, grande, com paredes de vidro.

_- Ok. Chegamos, vamos entrando._ Disse Alice.

_- Alice você me conhece. Eu não levo desaforo pra casa, se aquela loira-morango me encher eu parto pra cima. _ Nessie disse.

_- O mesmo vale pra mim se __**ele**__. Fizer qualquer cosa que machuque uma das duas eu vou lhe dar uma bela de uma surra._ Luke disse.

_- Credo. Vocês dois são agressivos como a mãe de vocês. Eu em._ Alice disse. Isso fez eu e Rosi rirmos.

Nós entramos na casa, e Esme veio me dar um abraço. Ela sempre foi uma segunda mãe pra mim, ela só se manteve afastada por causa de Edward.

_- Bella!Eu estava morrendo de saudades, querida._

_- Eu também Esme. Você está linda como sempre._ Eu disse retribuindo seu abraço.

_- E você então. Quem são essas lindas crianças?_ Ela perguntou se referindo o Lucas e Renesmee.

_- Esses são meus filhos. Lucas e Renesmee._

_- Muito prazer senhora Cullen. _ Luke disse.

_- O prazer é meu. Me chamem de Esme._

_- Muito prazer Esme. _ Nessie disse.

Carlisle apareceu na sala com o resto da família.

_- Como é bom vela novamente Bella._ Calisle disse.

_- Digo o mesmo Carlisle._ Eu respondi.

_- Mas uma coisa que não entendo Bella, como você foi capaz de ter filhos?_

Eu olhei pra Alice e Rosali e ela acenaram pra mim. Edward veio na minha direção.

_- Por que você não me contou?_ Ele disse gritando.

_- Ei! Olha como fala com a minha mãe._ Lucas disse.

_- Digo mesmo. _ Renesmee disse.

_- Vocês dois relaxem. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha. E Edward eu tenho meus motivos e você sabe muito bem disso._ Eu disse calma.

_- Eu me impressiono com vocês duas sabem disso durante anos e nunca me contaram. _ Edward disse pra Rose e Alice.

_- Quem mandou você ser um cafajeste com ela. Eu não ficaria longe dos dois por sua causa._ Rose disse.

_- Da pra alguém, por favor, me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?_ Emment disse.

_- Bella escondeu durante seis anos que teve dois filhos comigo._ Edward disse indignado.

**Oi Gente!**

**Está ai o primeiro Capitulo de: Nunca com antes.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu já estou escrevendo o capitulo dois.**

**Vocês sabem o nosso acordo comentem e ganhei um novo capitulo.**

**Milhões de Beijos**

**SAmy XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: Só pra explicar a Rose e a Alice sabiam que a Bella estava grávida, e a Alice no refeitório só foi encenação pro Edward não descobrir a verdade. **

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_- Da pra alguém, por favor, me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?_ Emment disse.

_- Bella escondeu durante seis anos que teve dois filhos comigo._ Edward disse indignado.

**Capitulo 2**

_- Por que você não me contou?_ Edward perguntou indignado.

_- Porque a gente não deixou._ Nessie disse.

_- Por quê?_

_- Por alguns simples motivos. Como você tela deixado duas vezes, e a ultima foi depois de ter dormido com ela._ Lucas disse.

_- Como você ousa falar assim comigo._ Edward perguntou, apontando um dedo pra Lucas. Edward era apenas um pouco mais alto que ele.

_- Encosta um dedo nos meus filhos que eu te mando pro inferno._ Eu disse indo na frente de Lucas.

_- Bella._ Edward disse espantado.

_- Viu Alice eu disse que era uma péssima idéia. Eu sabia que seu irmão iria reagir dessa forma._ Eu disse.

_- Vamos se acalmem e deixem Bella explicar os fatos._ Carlisle disse.

_- É bom mesmo ela explicar, como pode esconder os meus filhos de mim._ Edward disse.

_- Olha aqui. Eu não devo explicação nenhuma pra você. E são MEUS filhos não SEUS. Você deixou de ser pai deles no momento que me deixou, __**pela segunda vez**__. E você não tem NENHUMA autoridade sobre eles._ Eu estava possuída, minha visão já estava vermelha. De repente eu comecei a sentir uma calma.

_- Obrigada Jazz._ Alice disse.

-_De nada._ Ele respondeu.

_- Cara, já ta me estressando o jeito que você ta falando com a minha mãe. Luke por que você já não o jogou contra a parede?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Não você não vai fazer isso Lucas. Nessie se acalme._ Eu disse.

_- Bella, por favor, nos explique. E ignore o que Edward disse antes._ Esme disse, me abraçando. Nós nos sentamos no sofá. Nessie e Luke se sentaram do meu lado.

_- Ok Esme. A seis anos eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu tive que sair da casa de Charlie, eu não poderia viver com um humano estando grávida de um vampiro. Eu me mudei pro Brasil, pro Rio de Janeiro pra ser mais exata. Eu fiz milhares de pesquisas e descobri que é chamado de incumbus, o ser que engravida virgens pra procriar. Lá eu conheci uma mulher que me contou algumas lendas uma delas chamou muito a minha atenção. Ela dizia que a gravidez durava um mês e que a mãe deveria beber sangue, pois era isso que a criança queria. E que eu provavelmente morreria, pois a pele da bolsa era dura como de um vampiro, e que pra criança sair ela faria um buraco com as presas. Eu liguei pra Alice e Rosi, elas cuidaram de mim durante a gravidez no fim, elas fizeram o parto e Luke me mordeu. Só o macho tem veneno, pois herda do pai, a fêmea não tem porque puxou mais a mãe. As historias também diziam que as crianças envelheceriam rapidamente até estarem na idade adulta. A mulher demora dez anos pra estar com o corpo completo, e o homem sete. No Brasil eu descolei um emprego de modelo. Eu fiquei um ano por lá. Fiz uma boa fortuna. Então eu voltei pros EUA e me mudei pra cá._ Eu disse. Nessie e Luke estavam segurando a minha mão.

_- Por que você não me disse? Eu poderia ter te ajudado todo esse tempo._ Edward disse.

_- Porque eu não queria e nem quero sua ajuda com relação aos meus filhos._ Eu estava mentindo eu o amava eu não o queria por perto porque não queria me machucar mais.

_- Bella eu sinto muito eu te deixei porque não queria tirar a sua chance de ter filhos. Não queria você triste com o fato de nunca poder ter uma criança nos braços._ Edward disse.

_- Dizer que sente muito não vai mudar o passado._ Eu sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas eu queria o machucar como ele me machucou.

_- Por favor, me de uma ultima chance. _ Edward pediu de joelhos.

_- Pra que você quer uma segunda chance se está com a loira atiradinha?_ Nessie disse.

_- Eu não estou junto de Tânia._

_- Mas é o que ela esta pensando._ Nessie disse.

_- Como você sabe disso?_ Tânia perguntou.

_- Porque eu sou telepática, eu leio pensamentos, como também posso mostro as pessoas o que eu estou pensando. E Luke faz barreiras mentais e físicas. E igual ta estampado na sua cara._ Nessie disse.

_- Nossa meus sobrinhos, são super poderosos. Eu tenho medo do que você faria Nessie se algum garoto te incomodasse._ Emment disse rindo.

_- Bella, por favor, me perdoe. Eu ainda te amo. _Edward disse.

_- Ele está sendo sincero._ Nessie disse.

_- Eu te perdôo Edward. Mas as coisas nunca vão ser como antes._ Eu disse.

_- Se você fizer ela sofrer. Eu corto seus testículos fora e dou pros cachorros brincarem. Avisado você está._ Nessie disse se levantando.

Edward a olhou espantado. Emment e Jasper começaram a gargalhar.

_- Vamos embora, mãe?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Porque vocês não jantam aqui crianças._ Esme perguntou.

_- Tudo bem. _ Nessie e Luke disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_- Vamos crianças, vovô fazer algo pra vocês comerem._ Esme disse animada, os puxando pela mão.

_- Claro Vovô!_ Nessie disse.

_- Bella, posso falar com você em particular?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Tudo bem._

_- Se ela se magoar... Você já sabe... "papai". _Nessie disse.

Nós subimos as escadas e fomos pro quarto dele. Eu ainda o amo, mas não sei o que faço. Não sei o que esta certo, e o que esta errado. Meu coração diz pra eu ficar com ele, e minha mente diz pra afastá-lo. Ele se sentou na cama e eu na poltrona.

_- Bella eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu ti deixei porque eu não agüentava ver você com manchas roxas quando eu te mostrava fisicamente o quanto te amo. Eu te imploro que volte pra mim. Esses seis anos foram horríveis pra mim. Eu não conseguia conviver com a minha família. Me mantinha afastado, quando eu fechava os olhos era você que eu via. Por favor, volte pra mim._ Ele disse soluçando._ Eu fui um completo idiota. Eu entendo agora o porquê de você ter escondido que estava grávida. Eu sinto uma enorme alegria agora que descobri que tive dois lindos filhos com você._

_- Edward eu não vou te negar que ainda te amo. Mas a dor que eu senti quando acordei na minha casa e você não estava lá. Quando você foi embora e se despediu com uma carta, quando eu descobri que estava grávida e o pai dos meus filhos tinha me abandonado. Se não fosse pelos meus filhos eu teria morrido de angustia._ Eu disse soluçando. Ele correu na minha direção e me abraçou.

Como era bom sentir os braços dele em minha volta. Eu me sentia completa. Como se nada estivesse faltando. Mas eu não conseguia esquecer que ele tinha me deixado, _de novo_. Eu não sabia se fazia o que minha mente ou o meu coração dizia. Mas antes de qualquer coisa eu tinha que fazer o melhor pros meus filhos. Era ótimo sentir os braços fortes dele envolta de mim. Estar com a cabeça no seu ombro, o sentir beijar meu cabelo, sentir o seu cheiro.

_- Bella eu te amo mais do que tudo. Me de mais uma chance. Eu quero poder estar com você e os nossos filhos. Por Favor._ Edward implorou.

_- Eu vou ti dar uma ultima chance. Se você fizer qualquer coisa que magoe um dos dois, ou a mim mesma. Não precisa aparecer na minha frente nunca mais._ Eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe você não vai se arrepender de me dar essa ultima chance._ Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço.

Ele levantou o meu queixo e me beijou. Sabe quando você sente que esta voando. Que aquele deveria ser o céu. Eu estava com as mãos nos seus cabelos. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente. Nós ficamos um longo tempo no beijando. Agora nenhum dos dois precisava respirar. Ele tirou as mãos dos meus cabelos e passou nas minhas costas. Eu passei minha mão pelo seu peito esculpido. Nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Só paramos quando ouvimos Nessie gritar.

_- MÃE!_

Nós descemos as escadas correndo. Vimos Emment segurando a risada. Luke estava sendo segurado por Nessie. Ele começou a fuzilar Edward com os olhos.

_- Mãe eu não acredito que você voltou com ele. Depois de tudo que ele te fez._ Lucas rosnou.

_- Lucas eu dei uma ultima chance ao seu pai. E não se preocupe eu tenho dezenove anos de conhecimento a mais que você, eu não vou me deixar ser enganada._ Eu disse o abraçando.

Nessie foi na direção de Edward e o encarou.

_- Olha no preto do meu olho, e diz suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha mãe. _ Nessie disse apontando pro olho.

_- Nessie, eu amo sua mãe mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu não vou deixa-la nunca mais, e não a farei sofrer a protegerei de qualquer coisa incluindo eu mesmo. Você me aceita filha._ Edward disse com a mão no ombro dela.

_- Eu vou te dar uma chance. Mas se mamãe sofrer, você já sabe._ Ela o abraçou. _Bem vindo à família pai._ Ele retribuiu o abraço, Nessie estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

_- Que bonitinho! _ Emment disse soluçando. Aquilo era estranho mas muito engraçado de se ver. Um homem do tamanho de Emment soluçando. Eu não me contive comecei a gargalhar.

_- Para com isso Emment._ Rosali disse lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

_- Só porque Nessie e mamãe voltaram a confiar em você não quer dizer que eu vou. _ Luke disse cruzando os braços.

_- Vamos Luke. De uma chance pro papai. Só uma, se der errado eu te ajudo a espanca-lo. _ Nessie disse indo abraçar o irmão.

_- Tudo bem. Eu aceito, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste. _ Ele disse bufando.

_- Vai bebê. Faz isso pela mamãe._ Eu disse abraçando ele.

_- Só porque vocês duas pediram. Mas já sabe um passo fora da linha. E já era._

_- Tudo bem nenhum de vocês vai se arrepender. _ Edward disse.

Nós viramos quando ouvimos a porta bater. Tânia havia saído. Devia estar muito irritada com o fato de eu e Edward termos voltado. Eu sentia pena pela ela ainda não tinha conseguido achar amor verdadeiro.

_- Só uma pergunta. Jacob sabia que você estava grávida?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Claro que não. Ele tentaria matar os dois. Você sabe que o dever dele é proteger os humanos. Ele tentaria matar qualquer coisa que ameaçasse a tribo._ Eu disse.

_- Ta. Agora eu boiei que é Jacob?_ _ Ele é bonito?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Jacob é o meu melhor amigo. Ele é um lobisomem e sim ele é bonito. È moreno alto e musculoso, seu tipo._ Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Você vai ter que me apresentar._ Nessie disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_- Tal mãe tal filha._ Emment disse gargalhando.

_- Por que você diz isso?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Digamos que agente já ficou._ Eu disse fuzilando Emment com os olhos, acho que ele entendeu o meu recado.

_- Mãe, vamos pra casa agora. Eu estou com sono e amanha tem aula._ Nessie disse.

_- Tudo bem vamos. _ Quando eu ia me virar pra porta Edward me parou.

_- Por que vocês não dormem aqui em casa hoje?_ Ele perguntou.

_- Por que você não vai lá pra casa. Eu quero dormir na minha caminha. E você quer ficar sozinho com a mamãe. Então vamos._ Nessie disse.

_- Nossa você é direta._ Emment disse.

_- Pois é. Vamos casalzinho._ Ela disse puxando Luke e eu pela mão.

_- Você se importa?_ Edward minha perguntou.

_- Não ela não se importa vai adorar ter você lá. Agora vamos._ Nessie disse impaciente. Isso nos fez rir.

Nós nos despedimos e fomos pra casa. Nessie se encostou no ombro de Luke e dormiu. Ele acabou dormindo também com a cabeça encostada na dela.

_- Eles puxaram a você._ Edward disse e eu levantei a sobrancelha._Eles dormem._ Ele me deu o meu sorriso torto.

_- Eu te amo sabia. Você não faz idéia de como senti sua falta._ Eu disse apertando a sua mão.

_- Eu faço idéia. Foi tanto quanto eu senti a sua. _ Ele disse acariciando meu cabelo.

Chegamos em casa e ele pegou Nessie no colo e eu Lucas. Nos os botamos deitados nas suas camas e fomos pro meu quarto. Nós conversamos a noite toda, talvez conversar não seja a palavra certa. Eu acho que beijar ou namorar se encaixa melhor.

**Como eu sou boazinha(MINTIRA) eu postei o cap dois eu vou começar a escrever o três.**

**E só pra avisar minha net ta com problema então o cap três eu vou postar provavelmente quarta, e se eu tiver inspirada talvez o 4 junto. **

**Eu to amando que vocês comentem Aproveitem e leiam minha outra fic que é sobre o JAke e a Nessie. Deixem comentários. Bejus samy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: Nossa eu devo estar parecendo uma pipoca saltitando dentro da panela de tanta felicidade. Eu estou adorando receber seus comentários. Sempre pedindo mais um capitulo, me elogiando, amei! Me perguntaram se a Tânia faria alguma coisa, então eu digo: a **_**loira-morando**_** ta louca da vida com a Bella. O que vai acontecer? É segredo. kasokaksokaskskko**

**Capitulo 3**

Edward e eu conversamos a noite toda. Nos beijamos, mas não fizemos nada impróprio porque nossos filhos estavam dormindo ao lado. Eu não sabia que ele sentia tanto a minha falta como eu sentia a dele. Ele me contou que tentou me esquecer de todas as formas possíveis mais não conseguiu. Quando você ama alguém mais do que si próprio é impossível esquecer.

_- Me conte tudo sobre eles._ Edward pediu se referindo a Nessie e Luke.

_- Vejamos por onde eu começo?_ Eu murmurei mais pra mim mesma.

_- Que tal do começo. Quando nasceu o primeiro dente? Qual foi a primeira palavra que disseram? Quando beijaram pela primeira vez? Essas coisas._ Edward disse acariciando meu cabelo.

_- O primeiro dente de Luke nasceu quando ele tinha um dia e o de Nessie dois. A primeira palavra dos dois foi mamãe. Luke beijou pela primeira vez com dois anos, ele parecia ter doze. Nessie veio correndo me contar que Luke tinha beijado uma menina mais velha. Nessie com três ela parecia ter treze anos, quando ela beijou pela primeira vez veio sorridente me contar. Nessie gosta de garotos, altos, __morenos __e musculosos, do jeito que ela descreve parece que está falando do Jacob. Luke prefere morenas a loiras, acho que ele puxou isso de você._ Eu disse lhe dando um beijo.

_- O garoto sabe escolher. Mas você gosta mesmo de fazer compras agora? Você sempre odiou._

_- Nessie gosta de moda e me ensinou a gostar. Você tem que ver quando ela obriga o Luke a ir com a gente fazer compras, ela faz biquinho como a Alice, aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono, ele não resiste e vai junto._

_- Lucas é muito protetor com vocês duas. Me fale mais sobre ele._

_- Lucas é muito protetor mesmo, outra coisa que ele tem em comum com você. Ele adora esportes, e faz amizade muito fácil, ama musica eletrônica e rock. Eu como mãe dele odeio dizer isso, mas ele é muito galinha. Sempre tem uma garota no telefone pedindo pra falar com ele. Uma vez a Nessie foi atender a porta, e um cara maior que Jacob e mais bombado que Emment, disse que ia quebrar a cara dele por ter partido o coração da sua irmãzinha. No fim Nessie com seus encantos convenceu a não fazer algo que iria se arrepender depois. E esse não foi o primeiro nem o ultimo que bateu na minha porta pra bater nele._

_- Nossa. _ Edward me olhou espantado.

_- Fora isso ele é uma pessoa muito boa. Um aluno exemplo, um ótimo irmão, ele ate apresenta alguns rapazes legais pra Nessie. Ele odeia que falem coisas nas suas costas. Sempre enfrenta as coisas de cabeça erguida. Ele e a Nessie são muito grudados, um sempre protegendo o outro. Eles amam o Brasil, talvez pelo fato de terem nascido lá. _

_- Charlie sabe que você mora aqui e com dois adolescentes e que são nossos filhos? E ele sabe o porquê de você ter saído da casa dele?_ Ele me perguntou com tristeza nos olhos.

_- Ele acha que eu adotei os dois. E que foi eu que terminei com você, que eu fui pro Brasil por uma ótima oferta de emprego. Nós o visitamos no natal, páscoa, ano novo, todos os feriados. Passamos sempre uma semana em Forks, nas férias de verão. _

_- Jacob sabe alguma coisa sobre as crianças?_

_- Não, quando eu vou pra Forks não deixo meu pai falar pra ninguém. E você sabia que Jacob está namorando a Leah agora, parece que já estão até noivos. Meu pai está namorando Sue. _

_- Agora fiquei impressionado. Leah e Jacob, e seu pai e Sue. Quem diria o pai da vampira, e a mãe do lobisomem._

_- Agora me diga o que você andou fazendo nesses últimos seis anos?_

_- Eu vou ser sincero com você Bella, eu 'namorei' a Tânia por um tempo. Ela tentava me fazer te esquecer, mas é impossível, você é a única mulher que eu amei amo e sempre vou amar. Eu vi pelos pensamentos dela que ficou furiosa quando te viu. Eu me arrependo de muitas coisas que eu fiz até hoje. Mas a maior idiotice que eu já fiz foi te deixar pela segunda vez. _

_- Eu já te perdoei. E agora não tem mais como você escapar de mim. _ Eu disse trazendo sua boca em direção a minha._ Continue o que você fez alem disso?_

_- Eu fui ver o tumulo dos meus pais, minha antiga casa, apesar desses anos, e eu não lembrando de muita coisa, quis ver um pouco da minha antiga vida. Passei um tempo em Denalli, quando resolvi voltar pra casa Tânia veio junto. Minha vida se resumiu em caçar e fingir ser humano. Bella sem você minha vida se transformou em um nada. Eu estou tão feliz de estar com você aqui do meu lado, saber que você me ama apesar de tudo, e que eu tenho dois lindos filhos com você._

De repente apareceu uma Nessie de pijama de bolinha com um ursinho na mão, ela caminhou bem lentamente, e se jogou no meio de nós dois.

_- Mãe? Pai?Posso dormir com vocês? Eu to com um pressentimento ruim, eu não quero dormir sozinha._ Ela perguntou com uma carinha de carente.

_- Pode. _ Eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava adorando ser pai. Nessie me abraçou e segurou a mão de Edward. Nós ficamos assim até as seis da manhã. Quando eu me levantei.

_- Aonde você vai?_ Edward murmurou pra não acordar Nessie.

_- Fazer o café da manhã deles. Quer vir comigo?_ Eu lhe perguntei sorrindo.

_- Que duvida._ Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos pra cozinha.

_- O que você vai fazer pra eles comerem?_

_- Panquecas, suco de laranja, café. Você não faz idéia de como esses dois comem. Parecem até lobisomens._ Eu disse rindo.

Logo o café já estava pronto, tudo estava na mesa.

_- Eu vou subir pra acordá-los._ Eu disse lhe beijando.

_- Eu vou pra casa trocar de roupa e te encontro na escola._ Ele me beijou. Se eu fosse humana eu estaria sem fôlego.

_- Ok. Te vejo na escola._ Eu disse e ele saiu pela porta.

_- Bom dia. Luke acorda o café já está pronto._ Eu disse entrando no quarto dele.

_- Ta. Já desço._

Eu fui pro meu quarto acordar Nessie. Ela estava sentada como índio me olhando com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

_- Mãeeeeeee! Começa a falar, papai sentiu muito a sua falta? Vocês voltaram a namorar?_ Ela perguntou pulando de joelhos na cama.

_- Sim nós nos reconciliamos, e sim seu pai sentiu minha falta tanto quanto eu senti dele. Agora vamos se arrume pra aula mocinha._ Eu disse beijando sua testa.

_- Mãe eu estou com um pressentimento ruim. Algo vai acontecer hoje._ Ela disse com uma cara triste.

_- Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer com nenhum de nós. Eu e seu pai vamos proteger vocês de qualquer coisa._ Eu disse a abraçando.

_- Ok. Vou me trocar. Te amo mãe._

- _Eu também te amo._

Ela saiu do meu quarto e foi pro dela se trocar. Eu fui em direção do meu armário ver o que iria vestir. Acabei escolhendo uma blusa listrada azul com um pequeno decote redondo, uma calça jeans e meu all star azul. Passei lápis, rimel e um gloss e estava pronta. Quando desci as escadas Luke e Nessie já estavam sentados comendo.

_- Mãe você tem certeza de que fez certo dando mais uma chance pro nosso pai?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Sim, filho. Eu amo seu pai e vi que ele me ama. Aceite ele, ontem ele fez varias perguntas sobre vocês dois. Edward sempre quis ter filhos, mas como um vampiro ele achou que não poderia. Foi um erro meu esconder dele que estava grávida, não culpe ele por ter estado ausente. _ Eu disse com a mão no seu ombro.

_- Tudo bem mãe. Se você o ama eu vou fazer o possível pra gosta dele. _ Luke disse.

_- É assim que eu gosto. _ Dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

Depois que eles comeram, fomos pro carro. Quando chegamos na escola o volvo e o porche de Alice já estavam estacionados e tinha uma vaga bem ao lado. Edward estava encostado no carro. Quando eu desci do carro fui em sua direção e lhe beijei.

_- Bom dia, Nessie, Luke._ Edward disse, ele estava com a mão na minha cintura.

_- Bom dia, pai._ Nessie murmurou 'pai' pra que só nós ouvíssemos. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward.

_- Bom dia. _ Disse Luke.

_- Bom dia._ Alice veio saltitando._ Vocês vão sentar conosco hoje não é?_

_- Por mim tudo bem._ Eu disse. Nessie e Luke fizeram sim com a cabeça.

_- Nessinha. _Emment disse a abraçando.

_- Não... consigo... respirar._ Nessie disse.

_- Emment solta ela. Está bagunçando todo seu cabelo._ Rose disse.

_-Ta bom ursinha._ Emment disse._ E ai meu sobrinho, pronto pra uma partida de basebol? _

_- Eu nasci pronto. Espere até eu te vencer._ Luke disse.

_- É o que veremos._ Emment disse.

_- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?_ Eu disse pra Edward.

_- Não._ Edward disse com meu sorriso torto no rosto.

_- Podíamos passar esse fim de semana em Forks._

_- Gostei da idéia. Eu estou com saudade do vovô._ Nessie disse sorrindo.

_- Eu vou adorar visitar o Charlie._ Alice disse,

_- Ótima idéia._ Luke e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo. Nós rimos.

Nós parecíamos uma família feliz. Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia tão completa. Eu estava junto das pessoas que mais amo e todos nós estávamos felizes com isso. Luke estava aceitando Edward, Nessie amou ter aumentado à família. De repente eu senti um cheiro estranho, já conhecido, mas ainda sim desconhecido.

_- Quem será?_ Perguntei.

_- Alec e Jane._ Edward disse apertando a minha mão.

_- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?_ Jasper perguntou.

_- Disseram pra eles sobre as crianças._ Edward disse.

_- Pai eu não entendendo nada. Quem são Alec e Jane e o que eles querem com agente?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Alec e Jane fazem parte dos Volturi. Jane tento me torturar com o seu dom, aquela vez que eu e Alice fomos na Itália. Aro queria descobrir como eu, uma mera humana não era atingida por poderes mentais, ele a mandou me atacar, seu pai foi na frente. O dom dela não funciona comigo. E Alec é o seu irmão gêmeo._ Eu disse.

_- O que eles querem com agente? _Luke perguntou.

_- Tânia falou de vocês pra Aro. Ele quer ver se é realmente possível vampiros 'procriarem'._ Edward disse.

_- Eu sabia. Eu disse que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer._ Nessie disse.

_- Emment, Jasper e eu vamos ver o que eles querem. Luke você fica com as garotas._ Edward disse com a mão no ombro dele.

_- Tudo bem, pai._ Luke disse. Edward sorriu quando o ouviu 'pai'.

_- Tomem cuidado._ Eu disse. Lhe beijando.

_- Nós vamos tomar._ Edward disse.

_- Se aqueles filhotes de bruxos fizerem qualquer coisa contra eles... _ Rose disse entre os dentes.

_- Segurem minha mão, eu vou ler o que eles estão pensando e se estivermos em um circulo eu consigo transmitir pra vocês._ Nessie disse.

**OI Gente!! **

**Ai está mais um capitulo! Só pra lembrar eu vou começar a postar segundas,quartas e sextas, porque minha net deu problema.**

**Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando muito. Eu estou amando receber comentários.**

**Eu agradeço muitoooooo.**

**Vamos resolver essa fração?**

**Reviews + X = capitulo novo.**

**Milhões de Beijos, beijinhos e beijocas.**

**Samy. Até o cap 4. kaosokaskkosoksk**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**PVO Bella**

Eu estava com medo do que aqueles filhotes de bruxos poderiam fazer com Edward. Nós não podíamos esquecer que estávamos em uma escola. Nessie começou a mostrar o que eles estavam vendo e pensando.

_- Olá Edward, Emment, Jasper. É um prazer revê-los. _ Disse Alec.

_- Olá Alec, Jane. Sem querer parecer grosseiro, mas o que querem conosco?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Viemos ver se era verdade que você, teve filhos com Isabella._ Jane disse.

_- Sim é verdade ela engravidou quando era humana. Se é isso que querem saber._ Edward disse. Pela sua expressão, ele estava tentando se controlar.

_- Sim, mas queremos provas de que esses seres não são uma ameaça pra nossa espécie._ Alec disse.

_- Eles só bebem sangue de animais, se relacionam melhor com os humanos do que nós, só o macho possui veneno, a fêmea demora dez anos pra atingir a imortalidade, o macho sete, podem se alimentar tanto de comida humana como sangue._ Edward disse.

_- Nós queremos vê-los. Aro os convidou pra ir a Volterra._ Jane disse.

_- Isso não será possível. _ Disse Edward.

_- Por quê?_ Jane perguntou.

_- Eles não querem ir pra Volterra, e temos uma fachada aqui. Se desaparecermos isso levantará suspeitas._ Edward disse.

_- Edward, você conhece Aro ele ficará decepcionado com sua resposta. _Alec disse.

_- Eu sinto muito. Se vocês nos derem licença temos que ir pra aula._ Edward disse.

Edward se virou, e os garotos o acompanharam. Nessie encerrou a visão.

_- Eu não fui com a cara dessa loirinha, 'Jane'._ Nessie disse.

_- Eu nunca fui. _ Rose disse. _ Nem deve ser loira natural. _

_- Eu não estou gostando disso. Essa Tânia me paga. Falar para os Volturi das crianças só pra me atingir._ Eu disse.

- _Relaxa Bella. Depois falamos disso é melhor irmos pra aula._ Edward disse me abraçando.

_- Ok. _ Eu disse.

_- Nos encontramos no refeitório. _ Nessie disse.

Quando nós estávamos longe o suficiente pra ninguém ouvir, eu me virei pra ele.

_- Está a fim de matar aula?_ Eu perguntei comum sorriso no rosto.

_- Ótima idéia._ Edward disse.

Nós sentamos no volvo. Como nos velhos tempos.

_- O que você acha que eles vão fazer agora?_ Eu perguntei

_- Aro nos quer na sua guarda, você, Nessie, Luke, Alice e eu. Eles esta com inveja porque Carlisle está aumentando a família e trazendo seres cada vez mais poderosos. Era isso que estava na mente de Alec. Aro é fascinado 'espécies raras', nós temos algo que ele quer._ Ele disse olhando pro pára-brisa.

_- O que vamos fazer?_

_- Vamos pra Forks, falar com Jacob e o bando. Chamar alguns conhecidos pra testemunhar que as crianças são inofensivas._

_- Uma coisa que eu não entendo é porque Tânia falou das crianças pra ele._

_- Ela esta com raiva de você. _

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu escolhi você, mas também porque você tem filhos, e o que a deixa com mais raiva é que são meus filhos também._ Edward disse acariciando minha bochecha.

_- Acho que eu vou começar a acreditar no sexto sentido da Nessie._ Eu disse descansando a cabeça no seu ombro.

_- Por quê?_

_- Ela sempre acerta. Você viu hoje. Ela foi dormir com agente porque estava com um pressentimento ruim, é essa não foi à primeira vez. _ Eu disse.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu já estava bastante irritada. Eu disse que algo ruim ia acontecer. Alguém me ouviu? NÃO. Eles nunca me ouvem. Meu dia estava indo de mau pra pior. Um pressentimento ruim, Volturis, agora um garoto branquelo tentando, isso mesmo só 'tentando' flertar, porque, por favor, já beijei e vi coisa muito melhor. Era daquele tipinho eu-sou-capitão-do-time-de-futebou-todas-as-garotas-me-querem, credo já estava estressada, onde está meu irmão em uma hora dessas. Há claro, flertando com as lideres de torcida sem cérebro. Eu mereço.

_- Sinto muito, Ruan, eu já tenho compromisso._ Eu disse.

_- Ok Renesmee, fica pra próxima._ Ele disse.

Vai sonhando meu filho, como se eu fosse sair com esse tipinho, aff. Quem me dera se encontrasse o príncipe moreno dos meus sonhos. Mas não eu espero por um gato e só aparece rato na minha porta. Mas a mamãe disse que iríamos pra Forks visitar o vovô, eu vou fazer ela me apresentar pros seus amigos de La Push. Esses eu sei que são lindos e morenos. Ah, já sei o que pode me acalmar, _compras._ Credo eu pareço a Alice falando. Eu em.

_- Nessie, vamos pra próxima aula?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Ta, vamos._

_- Você ta com a cabeça nas nuvens sabia._ Luke disse.

_- Claro meu dia vai de mal a pior. Um branquelo que se acha, tava flertando comigo, e quando eu preciso de você, você fica dando em cima das lideres de torcida. Valeu Lucas._ Eu disse irritada.

_- Você ta de TPM?_ Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_- Não te interessa. _ Eu disse

_- Isso se parece com um sim. _

_- Não enche._ Eu disse.

_-Nessinha relaxa. Nada vai acontecer com agente. Bella e Edward não vão deixar. E nós temos a Alice que pode prever o que vai acontecer, e temos mais o bônus que é o seu sexto sentido._

_- Valeu Luke._ Eu disse e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

_- Não faz isso, o que as garotas vão pensar._ Ele disse fingindo estar bravo.

_- Que você é um ótimo irmão. Mas também um grande galinha._ Eu disse rindo.

_- Eu não sou galinha, eu só troco muito rápido de namorada._ Ele disse.

_- Ou melhor, dizendo galinha._

_- Olha quem fala você sempre ta ficando com alguém._ Ele disse.

_- É só um beijinho, eu não dou maiores esperanças._ Eu disse rindo.

_- Você é má sabia?_ Luke disse.

_- Eu sei, aprendi com a mamãe como se deve tratar um cara._ Eu disse piscando pra ele.

_- Me lembre de nunca ser inimigo de vocês._

_- Pode deixar._

Nós saímos da nossa ultima aula e fomos pro refeitório. Todos incluindo mamãe estavam na nossa mesa. Nós compramos o almoço e fomos nos sentar lá.

_- Oi._ Eu disse.

_- Oi Nessinha._ Emment disse. Eu sorri com isso.

_- Nessie, Luke precisamos falar com vocês._ Bella disse.

_- O que foi?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Nós vamos pra Forks hojea noite. Precisamos falar com Jacob e o tentar reunir conheciodos pra testemunhar que vocês não são uma ameaça._ Edward disse.

_- Hoje a noite. Isso quer dizer que eu vou perder meu incontro._ Eu disse indignada. O Vini é tão lindinho e tem cerbro e eu vou ter que canselar meu encontro, fala sério. Magoei.

_- Nessie você pode marcar pra outro dia seu incontro. Eu posso até te apresentar uns garotos._ Luke disse.

_- Eu te apresento o Jacob._ Mamãe disse. _ E sim antes que você pergunte ele é moreno._

_- Virou vidente?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Não eu só te conheço bem._ Ela piscou pra mim.

_- A Nessie com o cachorro, até parece. _ Rosi disse.

_- Ele é um lobisomem?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Sim. Sua mãe sempre atraia coisas miticas._ Edward disse.

_- Fala sério você namorou um vampiro e beijou um lobisomem gostoso. Mãe você é muito sortuda._ Eu disse. Emment começou a gargalhar. Minha mãe se pudesse estaria corada.

_- Nessie! _ Ela me chingou.

_- Sua mãe era danadinha._ Emment disse.

_- Bom saber._ Eu disse._ Tenho a quem puchar._

_- Da pra você pararem de falar de macho._ Luke disse.

_- Você reclama porque não estamos falando das suas exs._ Eu disse.

_- Chega vocês dois. Credo só sabem falar de nomorados._ Alice disse.

_- É a adolescencia._ Eu e Luke dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

_- Continuando, nós vamos ficar na nossa antiga casa. Só os lobos e Charlie vão saber que estamos lá._ Papito disse.

_- Só me digam uma coisa. O que eu e Luke vamos fazer nesse meio tempo? Ficar em csa sem poder sair?_ Eu perguntei. Eu é que não ia ficar presa em uma casa.

_- Vocês vão poder fazer as mesmas coisas que fazem lá em casa._ Mami disse.

_- Ta você me convenceu, mas vai ter que me apresentaros caras de La Push._ Eu disse.

_- Isso vale pra mim também ,vão ter que me apresentar algumas garotas._ Luke disse.

_- Meu Deus eu criei tarados._ Bella disse. Emment começou a gargalhar, eu acho que ele só sabe fazer isso.

**Oi gente olha eu aqui. Eu to amando os comentarios.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap sexta tem mais milhões de beijos.**

**Samy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**PVO Bella**

Depois da aula fomos pra casa arrumar as malas. Nessie ainda estava um pouco irritada porque não poderia ir no seu encontro. Mas fora isso tudo estava bem. Às seis da tarde estávamos com as malas no carro e indo em direção a casa dos Cullen. Nessie estava sentada no banco de traz do porche e Luke no do passageiro. Nós estávamos escutando _One Time _do_ Justin Bieber_, Nessie cantava com o rádio. Eu estacionei na frente da casa. Edward já estava na porta.

_- Vocês já estão prontos?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Sim, Alice está botando suas ultimas malas no carro._ Edward disse.

_- Quantas malas ela está levando?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Sete._ Edward disse.

_-E depois eu sou a exagerada por querer levar cinco._ Ela disse bufando.

Nós descemos do carro e as crianças entraram na casa. Eu fiquei abraçada com Edward durante um tempo. Edward, Nessie, Luke e eu fomos no meu carro. Edward estava dirigindo, eu estava sentada do seu lado e as crianças no banco de traz. Nessie não parava de cantar com Justin Bieber, desde que comprou o CD dele não para de escutar.

_- Como vocês agüentam escutar isso?_ Edward perguntou.

_- Já estamos acostumados._ Eu disse.

_- Com o tempo você se acostuma com a poluição sonora. _Luke disse

_- Olha como falam do Justin. Ele é muito gato, e canta bem_ Nessie disse revoltada.

_- Filha você devia escutar musicas melhores._ Edward disse.

_- Se mais um me dizer pra ouvir musica clássica eu fico louca._ Nessie disse cruzando os braços._ Mamãe sabe que eu só escuto esse tipo de musica quando quero dormir._

_- Ta, mas agora é minha vez de escolher o CD._ Luke disse. Me passando um CD do Muse.

_- Meu filho você tem um bom gosto._ Edward disse.

_- Eu sei._ Luke disse sorrindo.

Quando chegamos em Forks os dois já estavam dormindo no banco de traz. Eu peguei Nessie no colo e Edward pegou Luke. Nós entramos naquela casa que tinha tantas boas lembranças e os deitamos na cama.Descemos as escadas, já estavam todos na sala.

_- Quando vamos falar com os lobos?_ Edward perguntou.

_- O mais breve possível. Acho que o melhor é fazer isso amanhã._ Carlisle disse.

Como será que Jacob iria reagir quando me visse novamente, depois de todo esse tempo. Meu melhor amigo estaria me odiando agora? Ele sempre odiou a idéia de eu me tornar vampira, dizia que preferia a minha morte a isso. Jacob sempre foi um irmão que eu nunca tive. Alguém que nasceu pra pertencer a minha família. Seria horrível se ele me odiasse agora, quando eu mais preciso dele.

_- No quê você está pensando?_ Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_- Nada muito importante. Só como eles vão reagir quando descobrirem que tivemos filhos._

_- Nada de ruim vai acontecer, eu prometo._ Ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou, longamente.

Eu encostei a cabeça no seu ombro e dei um beijo no seu pescoço.

_- Vamos caçar?_ Edward me perguntou.

_- Sim, agora que falou já faz um tempo que eu não vou._ Eu disse.

_- Carlisle nós vamos caçar._ Edward disse.

_- Tudo bem._ Carlisle respondeu.

**PVO Jacob**

Desde que Bella se foi minha vida nunca foi à mesma. Ela se mudou e não a vejo há seis anos. Eu agora estou noivo de Leah, por mais estranho que pareça ela me compreende. Ela sabe o que é ser trocado por outro, ficar com o coração partido. Eu estou feliz agora. Eu era apaixonado por Bella agora sou por Leah. Sue agora mora com Charlie e Seth comprou sua própria casa, então eu estou morando com ela. Eu tenho minha própria oficina, ganho um bom dinheiro concertando carros. Hoje durante a patrulha sentimos o cheiro dos Cullen. Eu me pergunto o que eles estão fazendo aqui depois de tanto tempo. Eu sabia que Bella não estava mais com os sanguessugas. Nós sentimos um cheiro diferente, algo que não era vampiro, mas também não era humano.

_- O que você acha que é esse cheiro, Sam?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Não faço a menor idéia, nunca senti um cheiro assim._ Ele respondeu

_- Vocês acham que eles voltaram pra ficar?_ Seth perguntou.

_- Espero que não._ Sam disse. Eu sabia que ele queria parar de se transformar, Emily estava grávida do seu segundo filho. Ele queria ficar ao lado dela.

_- Nós vamos investigar?_ Embry perguntou.

_- Se eles não se manifestarem até amanhã à tarde, nós vamos fazer uma visita._ Sam disse.

**PVO Nessie**

Quando eu acordei não estava em um lugar que eu conhecesse. Era um quarto com paredes brancas, eu estava deitada em uma enorme cama com edredom azul claro, todos os móveis do quarto tinham algum tom de branco e azul. Eu fui em direção da enorme janela de vidro, eu notei que estava vestida com uma camisola branca de seda. O quarto tinha uma linda vista pra a floresta. Estava chovendo como sempre, era muito raro sol em Forks. Eu ouvi uma batida na porta e me virei.

_- Bom dia. O café já está pronto não quer vir comer._ Esme perguntou.

_- Ok, já estou indo Esme._ Eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Eu peguei na minha mala um short jeans, do tipo que está na moda agora ele era todo desfiado em baixo. Peguei uma blusa de bolinhas coloridas e coloquei um colete preto por cima, vesti meu all star e estava pronta. Fui no banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Depois de terminar minha higiene diária, sai do quarto e fui pra cozinha.

_- Bom dia._ Eu disse. Estavam todos na sala menos os meus pais e Luke. _ Onde estão os meus pais?_ Luke eu sabia que devia estar dormindo essa hora.

_- Eles foram caçar. Mais tarde devem estar aqui._ Carlisle disse.

_- Venha Nessie eu vou servir seu café da manhã._ Esme disse. Ela pegou minha mão e me levou em direção da cozinha.

A mesa estava cheia de coisas gostosas, suco de laranja, torta de morango, bolo de chocolate, café. Leite, cereal.

_- Obrigada Esme._ Eu disse.

Uns dez minutos depois de eu ter começado a comer. Luke entra na cozinha e senta ao meu lado.

_- Bom dia Nessinha, Esme. _ Ele disse e começou a comer.

_- Esme depois nós dois podemos dar uma volta pela floresta?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Por mim tudo bem, mas não vão muito longe._ Ela disse.

_- Você quer se enfiar no meio do mato essa hora da manha? _ Luke disse.

_- Pra sua informação já são dez e meia._ Eu disse._ E eu quero conhecer um pouco daqui._

_- Tudo bem depois do café nós vamos._ Luke disse.

Eu fiquei pensando como serão esses lobos? Será que eles vão nos atacar quando nos virem? Mamãe sempre disse que seu melhor amigo era Jacob, ela tinha muitos amigos em La Push. Eu me lembro do nome de alguns com Seth, Embry, Quil. Eu achava os nomes estranhos, ela disse que nunca se deve mexer com os nomes deles. Me pareceram pessoas legais. Eu sempre fiz amizade muito fácil, mas nunca uma que durasse pra vida toda, que eu pudesse falar meus segredos. Eu adoraria ver os caras de La Push, pelo jeito que Bella descreveu eles devem ser muito bonitos e simpáticos e _bonitos._

_- Vamos então Nessie?_ Luke disse.

_- Aham._

_- Estava no mundo das nuvens de novo?_ Ele perguntou.

_- Eu estava pensando._ Eu disse.

_- Foi por isso que senti o cheiro de queimado._ Ele disse.

_- Muito engraçado._ Ele abraçou meus ombros.

_- Você sabe que eu estou brincando né?_ Luke disse

_- Sei. Você adora tirar sarro de mim._ Eu disse lhe mostrando a língua. Eu lhe empurrei e sai correndo, ele caiu de bunda no chão.

_- Agora você me paga baixinha._ Ele disse correndo na minha direção.

_- Tente me pegar, se conseguir._ Eu disse rindo.

Nós corremos por uma meia hora, quando ele estava prestes a me alcançar eu corria mais rápido. Agente estava bem longe da casa. Eu parei de repente quando vi um lobo me encarando. Luke não conseguiu parar e acabou caindo em cima de mim.

_- Por que parou?_ Ele me perguntou.

Eu fiquei de pé rapidamente. E comecei a ler os pensamentos do lobo.

_- Por causa daquilo. _Eu disse apontando pro lobo.

_**- Então é daí que vem o cheiro estranho.**_ O lobo pensou, mas não era um lobo era uma loba.

_**- Leah não se aproxime espere agente chegar ai.**_Disse uma voz na cabeça dela.

Eu segurei a mão de Luke e comecei a mostrar pra ele o que o bicho estava pensando.

_**- Pelo visto são dois sanguessugas.**_ Uma terceira voz disse.

_- Olha o respeito minha filha. Sanguessuga é a sua avó._ Eu disse.

_**- Ela está conseguindo ler nossa mente?**_Uma quarta voz perguntou.

- _Não eu não estou lendo os seus pensamentos. É tudo imaginação sua._ Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Logo oito lobos nos cercavam.

_- Eu fico com os quatro da direita e você com os quatro da esquerda._ Luke disse.

_- Por mim tudo bem. Mas papai não vai gostar nem um pouco se agente brigar com eles._ Eu disse.

_**- Quem será o pai deles? Será que foi quem os criou?**_Uma quinta voz disse. Isso já estava me irritando.

_- Não, meu pai não nós criou no sentido que você está pensando. Eu acho melhor dizer que ele nos fez._ Luke disse. Eu ri da cara que ele fez.

_**- Fala sério o garoto também lê mentes.**_A loba perguntou, mamãe disse que só havia uma então essa era Leah.

_- Não Leah, só eu leio pensamentos, eu estou transmitindo os pensamentos pro meu irmão._ Eu disse, ela ficou surpresa por eu saber o seu nome.

_**- É só eu ou algum de vocês também os acha parecido com a Bella.**_ Seth perguntou.

_- Claro que nós somos parecidos com ela é nossa mãe._ Eu disse.

_**- Espera aí, vocês são filhos da Bella.**_ Eu acho que foi o Jacob que falou.

_- Lógico, da onde você acha que eu herdei essas curvas?___Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

De repente aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Ele começou a me olhar de uma forma diferente, como uma mãe olha pro filho recém nascido, ou quando um cego olha o pôr-do-sol pela primeira vez. Como se me louvasse. Estranho muito estranho.

_**- Fala sério Jake você acabou de ter uma impressão?**_Seth disse.

_- O que é impressão? E por que você ta olhando pra minha irmã desse jeito?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Fala sério, um transmorfo __moreno__, teve uma impressão comigo._ Eu disse.

_- Nessie da pra você me explicar o que é impressão?_ Luke disse.

_- É quando um transmorfo encontra a pessoa certa pra passar os genes. Se ele tem um filho com essa pessoa quer dizer que quando a criança se transformar em um lobo vai ser mais forte, que a geração anterior. Eles se ligam a pessoa de uma forma surpreendente, nada no mundo importa mais só essa pessoa. O Transmorfo faz tudo que o 'alvo' quer, se o 'alvo' pedir pra ele se atirar de um penhasco, ele faz só pra que o 'alvo' fique feliz._ Eu disse.

_- Como você sabe disso?_ Luke perguntei.

_- Mamãe me contou. Eu acabo de estragar um noivado. To me mandando._ Eu sai correndo.

_- Nessie espera._ Luke disse, vindo a traz de mim.

Meu deus, coitada da Leah. Mamãe me disse o quanto ela tinha sofrido por amor, e eu estraguei o casamento da coitada. Eu sei que a mamãe sofreu por amor, mas diferente de Leah, ela foi deixada pra ficar protegida do sobrenatural. Leah foi deixada por que Sam teve uma impressão com sua prima, agora o _noivo_ dela vai a deixar por _minha _causa, por que teve uma maldita _impressão _comigo. Eu sou uma droga, eu sabia que devia ter ficado em casa e ido ao encontro com o Vini. Merda eu não presto.

**Oi Gente. O que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Eu to amando os comentários, valeu mesmo.**

**Comentem e comentem mais um pouco.**

**Bjus Samy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**PVO Nessie**

Eu fui correndo pra casa Luke vinha logo a traz de mim. Eu não podia acreditar que o melhor amigo da minha mãe, um transmorfo, teve uma maldita impressão comigo. Eu acabei com o casamento de uma mulher. Como isso pode acontecer. Que ironia do destino ele não ficou com a mãe, e agora vai tentar pegar a filha. Não Nessie não pense assim, a impressão é um ato mágico isso quer dizer que você achou o cara certo e que ele vai te amar pra todo o sempre, eu disse pra mim mesma.

_- Nessie me espera. _ Luke disse.

Eu corri mais rápido.

_- __Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen se __acalma__._ Ele tentava me acalmar, mas não dava certo.

_- Como você quer que eu me acalme? Eu acabei de destruir um casamento, aquela garota Leah é a segunda vez que um cara deixa ela pela bendita impressão._ Eu gritei.

_- Nessie você não tem culpa._ Ele disse enquanto eu entrava em casa correndo e ia em direção do meu quarto.

**PVO Bella**

Nós tínhamos chegado em casa fazia uns quinze minutos. De repente Nessie entra correndo e chorando indo em direção do seu quarto. Eu olhei pra Luke que vinha correndo a traz dela.

_- O que aconteceu?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Um daqueles transmorfos teve uma impressão com ela. E esse transmorfo é o seu amigo Jacob. Ela esta assim porque se acha uma destruidora de lares, por estragar o casamento de uma tal de Leah. Ela não parava de dizer a garota tinha sido largada antes pela impressão, e que seria de novo agora._ Luke disse com uma cara de raiva.

_- Eu vou ver como ela está._ Eu disse.

_- Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele vira-lata. Você me acompanha pai?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Mas é claro._ Eles estavam quase saindo porta afora quando eu me manifestei.

_- Vocês dois não vão fazer nada. Não se esqueça que precisamos deles. E Jacob é um irmão pra mim, esse negocio de impressão não foi intencional._ Eu disse.

_- Mas mãe..._ Luke disse.

_- Nada de 'mas mãe... ', os dois sentem essas lindas bundinhas no sofá. AGORA. _ Eu disse eles me encararam com medo. Emment começou a gargalhar. Ele parou quando eu encarei ele.

Subi as escadas e fui em direção do quarto de Nessie, eu bati na porta.

_- Posso entrar Nessie?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Pode mãe._ Ela disse.

Ela estava deitada na cama, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Eu sentei do seu lado e comecei a alisar seu cabelo. Ela tirou o rosto do travesseiro, e deitou no meu colo.

_- Mãe por que isso teve que acontecer comigo? Eu não queria acabar com a felicidade daquela garota._ Ela disse fungando.

_- Nessie isso é coisa do destino, nós não temos nada a ver com isso. Isso deve dizer que o lugar dele é com você, não com ela. Não fique assim por causa da Leah ela vai encontrar alguém melhor, que a ame de verdade, como eu amo o seu pai. _ Eu disse a abraçando.

_- Você acha que ela vai sentir raiva de mim?_ Ela perguntou.

_- No começo sim, isso é normal, mas depois passa._ Eu disse beijando seus cabelos.

_- Mãe eu estou com medo de tudo que esta acontecendo, mas principalmente dos Volturi e desse troço de impressão._ Ela disse.

_- Você não precisa ter medo sua família está aqui. Nós vamos te proteger de qualquer coisa. Não fique com medo da impressão isso é uma coisa boa. Quer dizer que ele nunca vai te trair, ele sempre vai fazer tudo pra te deixar feliz o possível e o impossível. Você se lembra de como eu conheci o seu pai?_ Eu disse tentando conforta-la.

_- Sim. Você se apaixonou de primeira, só que não sabia. Você e papai fizeram de tudo pra que o amor de vocês fosse possível e agora conseguiram._ Ela disse.

_- Só relaxa e as coisas vão acontecer no seu tempo. _ Eu disse beijando sua testa.

_- Sabe que eu estranhei que você não tenha dito "Homem é como absorvente, depois que se usa joga fora."_ Ela disse imitando meu tom de voz. Emment não parava de gargalhar lá em baixo.

_- Eu mudei meu conceito. Claro, que tem uns que não prestam, mas também a outros que dariam a própria vida, em troca da sua felicidade._

_- Posso te contar um segredo?_

_- Pode._

_- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. A melhor pessoa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida._ Ela disse me abraçando. Se eu pudesse chorar estaria desabando.

_- Ah Nessie, você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso. Você é a melhor filha que alguém poderia ter._

_- Mesmo?_ Ela estava quase dormindo no meu colo.

_- Mesmo._ Eu fiz cafuné nela, até que dormisse.

Quem diria que um dia eu ouviria isso. Eu nunca quis ter filhos, mas eu fui estúpida de pensar nisso. Uma criança muda todo o conceito de uma mulher. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter gerado meus filhos. Eles são a melhor coisa na minha vida, velos nos meus braços pela primeira vez foi a melhor sensação existente.

Eu sai do quarto de Nessie e fui pra sala. Todos me encararam, Esme veio correndo me abraçar.

_- Parabéns._ Ela disse.

_- Por quê?_

_- Você criou seus filhos muito bem. È uma ótima mãe. _Esme disse.

_- Obrigada Esme, mas você é uma mãe muito melhor do que eu._ Eu disse retribuindo o seu abraço.

_- Bellinha, você quase me fez chorar. Se eu precisar de algum conselho eu vou a traz de você. _Emment disse.

_- Não exagera._ Eu disse.

_- Ele não está exagerando você se tornou uma ótima mãe._ Edward disse me envolvendo nos seus braços.

_- Esperem pra ver ela dando conselhos sobre sexo. È hilário._ Luke disse.

_- Só espero pra ver._ Emment disse rindo.

_- Cala boca, Emment. _ Rose disse lhe dando um tapa na nuca._ Esme está certa você é uma ótima mãe. Eu só não acredito que o cachorro vai se juntar a família._

_- Nem me falai. _Edward disse carrancudo.

_- Vocês estão exagerando. Jacob é uma ótima pessoa, Nessie vai ser muito feliz com ele. Que homem melhor pra se não aquele que teve uma impressão com ela._ Eu disse.

_- Ta, mas mãe eu to preocupado com essa tal de Leah. Ela não está nem um pouco feliz com o fato de que seu noivo teve uma impressão com a 'filhote de sanguessuga'. _Luke disse.

_- Eu posso imaginar. Ela nunca gostou de mim, principalmente porque Jacob já foi apaixonado por mim._ Eu disse pensando alto.

_- O QUE? Você já deu uns pegas no cachorro?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Não me olha com essa cara. Foram só dois beijos, um foi a força e o outro foi culpa dos hormônios._ Eu disse, se eu pudesse corar já estaria toda vermelha.

_- Você e a Nessie sempre põem a culpa nos pobres dos hormônios._ Luke disse rindo.

_- Olha o respeito baixinho. _ Eu disse.

_- Ta foi mau mãe. Depois podemos dar uma volta? Eu to cansado de ficar em casa._ Luke disse.

_- Por mim tudo bem._ Eu disse dando de ombros.

_- Podemos ir às compras._ Alice disse descendo as escadas._ Faz tempo que não passeamos por aqui._

_- Por mim tudo bem, mas antes eu quero visitar meu pai._ Eu disse.

_- Só quero ver como ele vai reagir quando souber que vocês voltaram._ Luke disse.

Agora eu ouvi uma coisa que me preocupou. Como meu amado pai vai reagir quando souber que eu voltei com, Edward Cullen. Só imagino o barraco que isso vai dar. Mas se eu levar as crianças ele não vai dar tanto piti, espero eu que ele não tenha nenhum ataque do coração.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu acordei e vi que Bella tinha saído do quarto. Foi bom ter aquela conversa com ela, de novo. Pelo que ela me disse todo esse tempo que eu me conheço por gente, foi que Jacob é um irmão pra ela, super protetor, inteligente, bonito, brincalhão, _lobisomem._ Mas eu odeio o fato de destruir o coração daquela garota, Leah. Eu vi por anos como é difícil ser abandonada pelo homem que ama, eu tenho minha mãe como exemplo, mas a diferença é que Bella tinha Luke e eu pra cuidar dela e faze-la feliz. Eu só espero que essa garota não fique brava comigo. Eu sei que sou namoradeira, muitas vezes fresca de mais, mas eu nunca estraguei um relacionamento, eu nunca fiquei com um garoto comprometido.

Mas agora eu não consigo parar de pensar no lobo, aqueles olhos negros pareciam ver a minha alma, ninguém nunca me olhou daquela forma, normalmente os caras me comem com os olhos. Mas ele não, ele me olhou com amor, isso que o cara nem me conhece. Eu vou seguir o conselho da minha mãe, eu vou seguir o destino.

Eu me levantei e fui em direção do roupeiro, peguei um jeans preto, uma blusa de manga comprida branca com listras rosa bebe, uma jaqueta, e uma sapatilha rosa. Desci as escadas e fui em direção da sala. Estavam todos lá.

_- Nós vamos visitar o vovô Charlie?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Sim. Está mais calma?_ Mamãe perguntou.

_- Estou, resolvi seguir o seu conselho._ Eu disse abraçando Luke.

_- Qualquer coisa você sabe que é só me chamar._ Luke disse eu revirei os olhos.

_- Carlisle, vocês vão falar com os lobos agora?_ Papito perguntou.

_- Sim, é melhor vocês não irem conosco. Eu vou pedir pra que eles venham aqui mais tarde pra acertar as coisas com vocês._ Vovô disse.

_- Vocês vão contar pra eles todo o lance dos Volturi?_ Luke perguntou.

_- A maior parte. Eles vão ficar muito curiosos em relação a vocês._

_- Ok. Nós estamos indo agora Carlisle._ Papito disse.

Nós saímos da casa e fomos em direção da garagem.

_- Papito?_ Eu chamei e ele me olhou com um sorriso._ Agente pode ir no volvo?_ Perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

_- Pode._ Ele disse sorrindo

_- Posso dirigir?_ Eu perguntei com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

_- Pai eu já estou com pena do seu carro._ Luke disse gargalhando

_- Bom o que você acha de eu comprar um carro pra você, como presente atrasado?_ Papito disse, eu pulei no pescoço dele e dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

_- Obrigada, valeu mesmo, um carro._ Eu estava saltitando.

_- Conseguiu um jeito de conservar o seu carro._ Luke disse gargalhando.

_- Você quer um também?_ Papito perguntou.

_- Serio, valeu cara._ Luke disse sorrindo.

_- Ótimo todo mundo vai ganhar carro novo. Agora vamos ver o meu pai._ Mamãe disse nervosa.

_- Você ta nervosa né mãe?Preocupada com que o vovô vai dizer._ Eu disse.

_- Não, ta talvez, ok eu admito. Eu estou preocupada com o meu pai, não quero que ele enfarte._ Ela disse mordendo o lábio.

_- Amor, relaxa vai ficar tudo bem._ Papito disse a abraçando.

* * *

**Hello! Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e desculpe pela demora, é que eu sai sábado com as minhas amigas (flertar no shopping), e domingo fiquei cuidando da minha tia que ta com a perna quebrada e parece que tomou um porre. Mas continuando a linha do pensamento, esse capitulo não está muito grande mas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior.**

**Queria agradecer as minhas bff, Lyana e Nicoly que estão acompanhando a fic, e é claro minhas amadas leitoras. Valeu pelos comentários, comentem esse capitulo porque quanto mais vocês comentam mais inspiração eu arrumo.**

**Milhões de beijos.**

**Samy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**PVO Bella**

Quando chegamos na casa de Charlie, eu estava muito nervosa. Se meu coração ainda batesse ele já teria saído pela boca. Meu pai na vai com a cara de Edward, por motivos simples, primeiro por ter me deixado uma vez, e segundo porque ele desconfia que ele tenha terminado comigo há seis anos atrás não eu terminado com ele. Eu rezava pra que Sue estivesse lá com ele, pelo menos ela podia o fazer relaxar um pouco. Nessie e Luke estavam relaxados no banco de trás, não era o pai deles que ia surtar. Edward estava com uma mão no volante e a outra segurando a minha.

_- Amor, fica calma. Charlie não vai ficar bravo com você e nem atirar em mim._ Edward disse.

_- É mãe relex. O vovô vai ficar bem qualquer coisa o papito tem diploma de medicina, não é?_ Nessie disse_._

_- Mais o menos eu não tenho o estagio completo._ Edward disse.

_- É mais você sabe primeiros socorros._ Luke disse.

_- Vocês só estão me deixando mais nervosa._ Eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe amor, depois eu te faço relaxar._ Edward sussurrou só pra mim ouvir. Eu olhei pra ele com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Mesmo?_ Eu perguntei.

-_Com absoluta certeza._ Edward disse.

_- Nessie vamos nos manter longe deles depois._ Luke disse.

_- Que duvida._ Nessie disse.

_- Da pra vocês dois pararem com a malicia?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Quem disse que agente tava maliciando?_ Nessie disse com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

_- Eu conheço muito bem vocês dois, Renesmee e Lucas Swan._ Eu disse.

Estacionamos na frente da minha antiga casa. Charlie vai ficar bem, Charlie vai reagir bem, esse vai ser meu mantra. Déssemos do carro e fomos em direção da porta. Edward passou a braço nos meus ombros e segurou a mão de Nessie, Luke pegou minha outra mão. Eu bati na porta, e ouvi um 'Já Vou' vindo de dentro da casa. Meu pai abriu a porta, ele engordou uns quilinhos, estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando me viu.

_- Bella! Senti a sua falta filha._ Ele disse me abraçando._ Nessie, Luke como vocês estão grandes._ Ele de repente viu Edward do meu lado._ Edward?_

_- Oi pai! Eu e Edward voltamos. Vamos ficar um tempo aqui na cidade._ Eu disse o abraçando, me prevenindo se ele desmaiasse, eu podia o segurar.

_- Oi vovô! _ Nessie disse o abraçando e entrando em casa. Ela o abraçou e sentou no sofá do lado dele.

_- E ai vô?_ Luke disse apertando a mão dele.

_- Quanto tempo Charlie._ Edward disse.

_- Pois é._ Meu pai ficou olhando pra gente com uma cara de desconfiado.

Nós ficamos uma boa parte da tarde conversando, de tudo um pouco. Meu pai me contou as novidades, ele ia casar com Sue, ela e Seth estavam morando aqui. Ele estava quase se aposentando. Mike estava dirigindo a loja da família, Ângela e Ben se casaram. Era bom ouvir como estavam meus amigos e minha família. Embry estava namorando uma menina chamada Ana, Clair e Quil estavam tão unidos como antes, ele bateu em um garoto que estava incomodando ela. Emily estava grávida do seu segundo filho, Billy e Charlie continuavam com suas pescarias.

_- Bella, Jacob andou perguntando de você. Por que quando você vem me visar não passa pra dar um oi pra ele._ Charlie disse, nessa hora eu vi Nessie enrijecer.

_- Você sabe pai, eu tenho uma vida corrida. È difícil ser professora de inglês. Tenho muitos alunos e provas pra corrigir._ Eu disse, meu pai pensava que eu era professora em Rochester.

_- Você devia dar mais atenção pro seu melhor amigo, sabia?_ Charlie disse insistindo no assunto.

_- Eu prometo que vou falar com ele pai._ Eu disse.

Na voltai pra casa fomos em nós estávamos pensando no que viria a seguir. Será que os Volturi vão nos atacar, tentar matar os meus filhos, amigos de Carlisle iriam nos ajudar e testemunhar que eles não fazem mau nenhum a nossa espécie? Eu só espero que tudo isso termine bem e que ninguém saia ferido. Eu não agüentaria perder ninguém da família, eu me culparia pelo resto da eternidade se isso acontecesse. Carlisle disse que ia ligar pros Denali, provavelmente Irina ainda devia estar irritada pela morte de Lautner. Quando eu lembro de tudo que eu já vivi, eu penso que se eu escrevesse um livro ele venderia milhões. Me apaixonei por um vampiro vegetariano, James me caça por ser um ótimo jogo, eu quase viro vampira, Edward tira o veneno do meu corpo e eu continuo humana, ele me deixa porque o irmão dele quase me matou na minha festa de aniversário, eu viro amiga de um lobisomem, Lautner quase me mata, Victoria me caça, eu pulo de um penhasco, Alice volta pensando que eu tinha morrido, Edward vai pra Itália se matar porque pensou que eu estava morta, Alice e eu vamos salva-lo, nos quase morremos em Volterra, se eu não me tornasse vampira nós três morreríamos, voltamos pra casa, eu fiquei de castigo, Edward e eu voltamos a namorar, Victoria cria um bando de vampiros recém nascidos pra me matar, acabamos com eles, eu estava prestes a me casar, Edward me deixou depois de termos feito amor na clareira, eu engravido de gêmeos, me mudo pro Brasil, seis anos depois eu o encontro novamente e agora os Volturi tentavam estragar nossa felicidade de novo.

_- No que você está pensando?_ Edward perguntou me tirando do transi.

_- Eu estava recapitulando os últimos anos._ Eu disse encostando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

_- Vocês acham que vamos sair dessa ilesos?_ Nessie perguntou, Luke estava abraçando os ombros dela.

_- Eu realmente espero que sim._ Edward disse.

_- Não se preocupe Nessie, qualquer coisa usamos nossa combinação tipo 'super-gemeos'._ Luke disse com um sorriso triste.

_- Você ta lendo muito gibi._ Nessie disse.

_- Não se preocupem, nós não vamos deixar nada nem ninguém machucar vocês dois._ Eu disse.

- _Sua está mãe certa, ninguém vai ferir vocês. _ Edward disse.

_- Será que os amigos de Carlisle vão nos ajudar?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Provavelmente, eu só me preocupo com o jeito que eles irão reagir em relação aos lobisomens._ Edward disse.

_- Eu não sou forçada a ficar com aquele lobisomem só por que ele teve uma impressão comigo, não é?_ Nessie perguntou.

_- Claro que não. Eu adoraria ver você chutando ele._ Luke disse.

_- Você não é obrigada a ficar com ninguém._ Edward disse.

_- Siga o meu conselho de antes._ Eu disse.

_- Seguir o meu coração. Eu estava pensando nisso mesmo._ Nessie disse.

**PVO Nessie**

Quando papito estacionou o carro, eu senti na hora cheiro de lobisomem. Provavelmente os quileutes estavam na nossa sala. Eu olhei pros meus pais e eles só fizeram sinal pra que entrássemos. Eu segurei a mão de Luke, ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me deu um beijo na testa. Abrimos à porta e lá estavam todos os lobos que nos cercaram, com exceção de Leah.

_- Ola __wolfs__._ Mamãe disse.

_- Oi Bella._ Um lobo que eu reconheci com Seth veio abraçá-la._ Você está mais branca que antes, sabia?_ Ele disse rindo, gostei desse cara.

_- Isso porque onde eu moro não tem muito sol._ Bella disse brincando. _Deixe eu apresentar meus filhos pra vocês, esses são Lucas e Renesmee._

_- Hei. _ Luke disse.

_- Oi. _ Eu disse, encostando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Luke se sentou no sofá ao lado de Alice e Jasper, e eu sentei do seu lado, ainda segurando a sua mão. Os lobos ficaram nos olhando.

_- O que exatamente eles são?_ Sam perguntou.

_- Mestiços. Somos metade humana, metade vampiro._ Luke disse

_- Como isso é possível?_ Jacob perguntou.

_- Simples, eles transaram._ Eu disse, Bella me olhou torto._ O que? Eu não sou ingênua._

_- Essa é a minha sobrinha._ Emment disse rindo.

Eles começaram a botar a conversa em dia. Eu notei que o tal de Jacob não parava de me olhar, credo ate parece que eu sou verde. Eu tenho que admitir que aquele lobo é muito lindo, Jesus me abana, que homem. Ele parecia ser legal, mas eu ainda estava com pena da noiva dele. Eu estava captando os pensamentos deles e mostrando pra Luke. Eles pareciam que pensavam em conjunto na forma de lobo, mas humano cada um tinha sua mente individual. Derepente meu celular começa a tocar _The Verônicas 4ever_. Eu o tirei do meu bolso e atendi.

_- Oi Vini._ Eu disse sorrindo, o lobo não gostou muito.

_- E ai, Nessie?Você não vai poder ir à festa sábado né?_ Ele perguntou.

_- Infelizmente não, minha irmã me obrigou a vir pra Forks._ Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

_- Que pena você não vai conseguir vir a tempo. _

_- Bem que eu queria, mas quando eu voltar agente pode marcar de ir a algum lugar._ Eu disse, um sorriso começou a brotar no meu rosto.

_- Ok. Tchau, estou com saudades._ Ele disse.

_- Eu também, tchau beijo._ Eu disse sentando no sofá.

_- Você conhece o cara a menos de uma semana e já diz ' ai também to com saudades'._ Luke disse.

_- Faze o que? Ele chamou minha atenção._ Eu disse dando de ombros. Eu vi pelo canto do olho que Jacob estava enrijecido.

_- Foi isso que você disse dos trezentos anteriores._ Luke disse.

_- Não fica com ciúme Luke, você sempre vai ser o numero um no meu coração._ Eu disse lhe soprando um beijinho.

_- Eu não entendo como vocês são tão namoradeiros, enquanto eu só tive um namorado a vida toda._ Bella disse.

_- Isso era porque você era muito tímida._ Eu disse. _ Se você fosse à metade da mulher que é hoje, eu não duvidaria que você conseguisse ultrapassar o recorde do Luke._

_- Ninguém supera o meu recorde._ Luke disse.

_- Digo e repito, eu criei tarados._ Bella disse.

_- Nós não somos tarados, só gostamos de beijar._ Luke disse.

_- Diga o que quiser eu vou tomar um bom banho._ Eu disse, sei um beijo na bochecha dela, do papito e do Luke e fui pro meu quarto.

Eu entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água morna escorrer pelo meu corpo. Fiquei pensando em como seriam as coisas agora, se esses Volturi viessem estragar nossa felicidade, agora que meus pais se reconciliaram, esses vampiros vêm pra estragar tudo, isso é tudo culpa da loira-morango se ela tivesse ficado com o bico calado, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Agora um lobisomem gatinho teve uma impressão comigo, o desgraçado ainda por cima é o alfa, Renesmee como você é sortuda. Com pais vampiros e um lobisomem apaixonados por mim, só falta arranjar uma melhor amiga bruxa, já até tenho uma tia que parece uma fada. Eu terminei meu banho e fui escolher uma roupa, pra ir as compras com Alice. Peguei uma meia calça xadrez preta, um short jeans curto e justo, uma blusa branca com uma estampa que dizia 'I kissed a vampire and I liked this' **(N/A:eu beijei um vampiro e eu gostei disso)**, e por ultimo mas não menos importante, meu all star e uma jaqueta de couro. Sai do quarto e fui pra sala, os lobos ainda estavam lá, todos me olharam quando eu desci, credo até parece que eu sou verde.

_- Isso é porque você está muito bonita._ Papito disse.

_- Valeu. Alicee! Vamos as compras?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Lógico. Adorei esse visual rock._ Ela disse.

_- Valeu. Luke?_ Eu disse.

_- O que?_ Ele disse.

_- Você vem junto não é?_

_- Por que?_ Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

_- Porque eu preciso da sua opinião e de alguém que carregue as sacolas._ Eu disse.

_- Já estou com pena de você._ Tio Emm disse sorrindo.

_- Porque eu?_

_- Porque você é meu amado irmão, e você pode flertar a vontade no shopping, prometo não interferir._ Eu disse

_- Tão bom_ Luke disse se levantando._ Gostei da blusa._

_- Você já beijou um vampiro?_ Jacob perguntou, ele estava tremendo.

_- Sim, mas essa blusa é uma homenagem a minha mãe._ Eu disse piscando pra ela.

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam? Nossa eu to adorando os seus comentários mais só 4 dessa vez. :( **** Colaborem comentem mais é fácil, só aperte no botão verde e de sua opinião.**

**Mil Bjus Samy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**PVO Nessie**

_- Eu vou com vocês, não agüento mais esse cheiro de cachorro._ Rose disse.

_- Você diz isso porque tem inveja do nosso intelecto superior._ Jacob disse.

_- Não diga besteiras cachorro._ Rose disse e depois se virou pra mim. _Vamos Nessie, vou te apresentar uns amigos meus._ Ela disse sorrindo isso fez Sr. Jacob, rosnar.

_- Ok vamos Luke?_ Eu disse sorrindo pra ela.

_- Tudo bem já que estou sendo obrigado a isso._ Ele disse passando o braço pelos meus ombros._ Trocou de shampoo? _ Disse cheirando o meu cabelo.

_- Sim, agora to usando de morango._ Eu disse, vi papito sorrir e passar o braço pela cintura da mami._ Ah vocês estão fazendo essas carinhas, porque mamãe usava shampoo de morango antes._

_- Ok vamos logo. Ainda temos muito que comprar. _Alice disse agarrando minha mão e me puxando pra fora de casa.

_- Tchau mãe, pai, amo vocês._ Eu disse.

Passamos o resto da tarde e o começo da noite fazendo compras. Rose, Alice e eu fomos em quase todas as lojas da cidade. Enquanto nós estávamos nos provadores, Luke ficava paquerando as vendedoras, que _babavam_ por ele. Acabamos comprando umas coisas pro Luke também, mesmo ele dizendo que não queria nada. O porche de Alice estava cheio de sacolas de compras. Nós resolvemos parar pra comer, quer dizer Luke e eu comemos, Alice e Rose só ficaram olhando.

_- Você está se fazendo de difícil pro __wolf__, não ta?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Digamos que sim, eu não vou dar uma de fácil, amore. E eu ainda to meio bolada por causa da noiva dele e tudo mais._ Eu disse.

_- Está fazendo certo, se bem que eu preferia que fosse outro ao invés do cachorro. _Rose disse.

_- Coitadinho do Jake, tirando o cheiro, ele até que é legal._ Alice disse.

_- Eu não sei por que vocês ficam dizendo que ele fede, eu não senti cheiro ruim nenhum._ Eu disse.

_- Eu também não senti nada._ Luke disse.

_- Que estranho, deve ser porque vocês são mestiços._ Alice disse. _ Nessie..._

_- O que foi Alice?_ Eu disse.

_- O aniversário de vocês está quase chegando._ Alice disse.

_- E daí?_ Luke disse.

_- E daí que vai ser como se vocês estivessem fazendo 16 anos, e precisamos de uma festa pra comemorar._ Alice disse, nossa ela estava muito empolgada, eu gostei da idéia, ta na verdade amei, mas eu tinha minhas condições.

_- Amei a idéia Lice._ Rose disse.

_- Eu simplesmente amei, mas eu tenho minhas condições._ Eu disse.

_- Quais são?_ Alice perguntou já animada.

_- Primeiro, eu não vou usar vestido rosa, é muito clichê, todo mundo usa rosa. Segundo, eu quero que o papito e o Luke dancem comigo._ Eu ia dizer terceiro, mas o Luke me interrompeu.

_- Peraí, eu não vou dançar coisa nenhuma. Eu não to gostando nenhum pouco dessa idéia de festa._ Ele disse cruzando os braços._ Se vocês não se lembram os Volturi estão vindo pra cá, e mais os amigos do vô pra testemunhar ou sei lá o quê._

-_ Eu já pensei em tudo, a festa vai ser antes dos Volturi chegarem, mas vão estar lá os amigos do Carlisle._ Lice disse.

_- Posso continuar agora?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Pode. _Luke e Lice disseram juntos.

_- Terceiro, eu quero um vestido no máximo dois dedos abaixo do joelho, eu não quero uma coisa enorme._ Eu disse._ E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, eu quero que Jacob dance comigo uma valsa, e ele tem que usar terno. Lice você vai convencer ele_, _e não diga que fui eu que pedi._ Lice me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Você ta caidinha pelo __wolf__._ Luke disse me dando uma cutucada nas costas.

_- Talvez, mas eu nunca vou admitir isso pra ele._ Eu disse corando, meu deus como eu odeio ter herdado isso da minha mãe.

_- Que bonitinho, Nessie._Lice disse. _ Não se preocupe eu vou seguir suas exigências, eu já sei que vestido vai ficar perfeito em você. Luke você vai ter que usar terno, e sim antes que você pergunte você pode trazer suas 'amigas'._ Lice fez aspas com os dedos quando dizia '_amigas'. _

_- Nessie, você vai ficar linda, Lice e eu vamos te deixar mais bonita do que você já é._ Rose disse me abraçando._ Acho melhor nós irmos pra casa agora, antes que Edward comece a nos ligar._ Disse se levantando.

Nós entramos no porche, e fomos pra casa. Nossa como eu estava empolgada pra minha festa, eu iria fazer a mamãe usar um vestido azul pra alegrar o papito. Faltava pouco pra setembro, então eu iria treinar valsa, com o papito e Luke. Eu vou dançar com o wolf e tentar ele, me amarrei nesse cara, mas não ia falar isso pra ele tão cedo.E se deus quiser tudo acabaria bem, os Volturi não matariam agente, minha festa seria mais que perfeita, e nós teríamos nosso final feliz. Alice estacionou o carro, e saiu.

_- Edward, Emment, Jasper venham ajudar Luke a trazer as compras pra dentro._ Lice disse.

_- Porque vocês não fazem isso?_ Papito perguntou.

_- Por que isso é trabalho de homem._ Rose disse segurando minha mão e me levando pra dentro.

_- Vocês só vão ter que carregar, eu fiquei ouvindo a conversa delas o dia inteiro._ Luke disse bufando.

_- Mulheres._ Emment, papito, Jasper e Luke disseram revirei os olhos e Lice bufou.

Os wolfs ainda estavam na sala, meu deus eles vão madrugar aqui.

_- Família voltamos._ Eu disse. _Eu tenho uma super novidade pra conta pra vocês._

- _Fala que agora eu fiquei curioso. _Emment disse.

_- Ta apressado. Lice vai fazer uma super festa de 'dezesseis' anos pra mim e pro Luke. Vai ser antes dos coroas da Itália virem pra cá, e nós pretendemos fazer com os amigos do vovô junto. E mami o Luke vai convidar as suas 'amigas' se é que você me entende._ Eu disse piscando pra ela.

_- Festa, pelo menos eu não vou ser o centro das atenções._ Mami disse sorrindo. Ela estava sentada no sofá do lado de Esme.

_- Fale por você. Elas vão me fazer usar terno, TERNO. Você sabe como eu odeio usar aquele negocio._ Luke disse se sentando do lado dela. Mamãe o abraçou e deu um beijo na sua cabeça.

_- Pensa bem, você vai ter que usar um terno só por um dia, e sua sorte é que não herdou minha falta de equilíbrio._ Ela disse sorrindo.

_- Eu vou mostrar uma fita que eu tenho da mãe de vocês caindo, vocês vão morrer de rir._ Tio Emm disse.

_- Como assim, uma fita comigo caindo?_ _Você me fazia cair de propósito?_ Mamãe olhou pra ele com um olhar mortal.

_- Talvez. Bons tempos aqueles, quando Edward ia caçar e não podia ver meus planos._ Ele disse dando uma gargalhada estrondosa.

_- Você fez o quê?_ Papito entrou na sala e o olhou com olhos serrados.

_- Relaxa, mamãe vivia caindo._ _Tio Emm eu quero ver essa fita depois._ Eu disse com um sorriso angelical.

_- Renesmee Carlie Swan, você quer ver sua mãe caindo?_ Mami disse irritada.

_- Calma isso foi há uns sete anos atrás._ Eu dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

_- Dessa vez passa._ Ela disse me abraçando.

_- Ta, mas a festa vai ser ótima. Já até sei que decoração eu vou fazer._ Lice disse saltitando.

Elas começaram a falar, da festa. Eu fui me sentar no colo do Luke. Ele me abraçou, e ficou alisando o meu braço.

_- Qual das suas ex-namoradas você vai dançar com você?_ E perguntei.

_- Ta aí uma boa pergunta. Não faço a mínima idéia._ Luke disse.

_- Você ainda ta afim __**dela**__, não é?_ Eu disse, eu odiava aquela vampira por ter partido o coração do meu amado irmão, se eu a visse novamente eu iria mostrar o que uma Swan é capaz de fazer.

_- Renesmee quem é essa que você quer matar?_ Papito olhou pra mim com olhos estreitos.

_-Nessie nem pense nisso. _ Luke me encarou com olhos raivosos.

_- Eu não posso controlar meus pensamentos. E sim se __**ela**__ aparecer na minha frente algum dia, eu faço picadinho._ Eu disse ficando de pé.

_- Você não ousaria._ Mami disse.

_- Da pra explicar, eu to boiando aqui._ Quil disse, eu olhei de canto pra ele.

_- Posso contar?_ Eu perguntei pro Luke.

_- Conta, você ia acabar contando uma hora ou outra mesmo._ Luke disse é tudo culpa daquela criatura desprezível.

_- Nessie se acalma, suas emoções estão descontroladas._ Tio Jazz disse.

_- Ok. Eu conheci Ashley, há dois anos atrás, ela também é uma vampira vegetariana como nós. Ela era morena com cabelo estilo chanel com franja, quando humana seus olhos eram de um tom castanho escuro, ela tinha um metro e sessenta e poucos de altura, magra e..._

_- Nessie, pare de descrevê-la fisicamente e vá direto ao ponto._ Alice disse

_- Nós nos tornamos melhores amigas, ela sabia quase todos os meus segredos, do garoto que eu gostava, até coisas familiares. Um dia eu estava andando com Luke pelo shopping, e eu a encontrei lá, apresentei os dois e fiz todo o negocio de cupido. Na época eu achei legal juntar meu irmão com minha melhor amiga. Eu tava cansada de segurar vela então eu comecei a flertar com um gatinho que estava me olhando._ Jacob não gostou muito que eu tenha falado de 'gatinhos' na sua frente._ Já era tarde e eu queria ir pra casa. Quando eu fui chamar Luke pra ir embora eles estavam se beijando, abraçados, quase se comendo. E eu fui lá interromper estavam chamando muita atenção. Eles se despediram com mais um beijo, e eu fiquei olhando com cara de sonsa. Quando chegamos em casa ele tava quase saltitando de alegria, com um brilho no olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes._ Quando eu olhei pra Luke suas mãos estavam em punhos, eu sentei de novo no colo dele e abracei sua cintura.

_- Vocês sempre flertando né?_ Papito disse, e eu dei um sorrisinho pra ele.

_- Continuando. Eles começaram a namorar, e todo aquele romantismo, e blábláblá, depois de quase um ano de namorando, aquela vadia desgraçada._ Mamãe me olhou feio. _Desculpa pelo uso de palavras chulas. Ela meio que se mostrou quem era, maior víbora, eu tava ficando com um carinha, e ela ficou com ele pra chifrar o Luke. Depois ela terminou com ele e disse que era muito criança pra ela e primeiro teria que tirar as fraudas. Então eu como uma boa irmã, fui tirar satisfação com ela. Ela me disse que eu era uma completa idiota, e que eu fui a pior companhia que ela já teve nos últimos cinqüenta anos, me chamou de bastarda. E como eu sou uma pessoa '__**muito calma'**__ eu dei um belo de um soco na linda carinha dela. Ela tentou me atacar, mas o Luke apareceu e fez uma barreira física, ela ficou puta da cara. E nos xingou de tudo que é palavrão em todos os idiomas que eu conhecia e não conhecia. No fim nos fomos pra casa, e falamos tudo pra mamãe e como seu instinto materno é mais forte que sua calma, ela disse que ia acabar com a cara da 'vadiazinha de merda', eu disse que ia junto e ia ajudá-la, mas Luke não deixou agente sair pela porta, disse que resolveria as coisas do seu jeito._

_- E como terminou as coisas?_ Rose perguntou.

_- Eu não deixei elas irem matá-la. Ela foi embora da cidade e nunca mais a vi._ Luke disse olhando pro chão.

_- E eu fiquei com a maior dor de cotovelo, porque eu fui chifrada, de tanta raiva que eu fiquei eu quase mordi o cara. _ Luke me olhou de canto quando eu disse 'quase'._ Ta bom, eu admito eu mordi o cara, mas não matei, e antes que vocês o perguntem não se lembra de nada._ Todos estavam pensando em como eu fui capaz de morder um cara._ Não me olhei assim, vai dizer que vocês não fariam o que eu fiz, se um ser abominante fizesse o que ela fez com uma das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida._

_- Você esta certa eu também faria isso._ Jacob disse me olhando nos olhos, eu dei um sorriso pra ele. Cara eu pude ouvir deu coração falhar. È bom saber o efeito que eu causo nele.

_- Mas teve que __**morder **__ele?_ Quil perguntou.

_- Ta digamos que uma pessoa feria os sentimentos da sua Clear, você não daria uma boa lição no cara._ Eu disse.

_- Tudo bem me convenceu._ Quil disse.

_- Vocês dois estão a fim de ir na praia amanhã?_ Jacob perguntou, mais pra mim do que pra Luke.

_- Por mim tudo bem, vai ser ótimo tomar um banho de mar pra tirar as energias negativas._ Eu disse suspirando, vai ser muito bom ver esse cara lindo sem camiseta.

_- Renesmee._ Papito me olhou feio.

_- Ai pai você sabe que eu não posso controlar meus pensamentos._ Eu fui abraçá-lo.

_- Vai ser bom ir na praia._ Luke disse.

_- Mami podemos?_ Eu disse.

_- Podem, e Jake pro seu bem é melhor eles voltarem ilesos._ Ela o encarou com um olhar travesso. _ Nada de pulos do penhasco._

_- O quem fala, você pula e agora não deixa eles pularem. Que maldade Bellinha._ Tio Emm disse.

_- Você pulou do penhasco, mesmo?_ Luke disse. Papito parecia triste com a conversa. Eu o abracei mais forte.

_- È longa historia. _ Bella disse.

_- Quando vamos começar a chamar os amigos do vovô?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Rose e Emment vão procurar os nômades, Esme e eu as duplas, nós já falamos com os Denali eles virão pra cá brevemente._ Vovô disse.

_- E mamãe, papai, Lice e Jazz?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Vão ficar aqui pra receber as visitas. Jasper vai dar umas aulas de luta pra vocês._ Ele disse.

_- Nós fizemos aula caratê._ Luke disse. Todo mundo nos olhou pra mamãe na hora.

_- Eu não queria que eles apanhassem de ninguém. Nessie é Luke são faixa preta._ Bella disse orgulhosa.

_- Se eu fosse você tio Emm ficaria com medo do Luke, ele é do mau._ Eu disse com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

_- Sonha tampinha._ Emm disse.

_- Você diz isso porque não viu o que ele fez com o meu ex-namorado vampiro, depois que ele partiu meu puro coraçãozinho._ Eu disse com uma cara triste.

_- Não faz essa cara bem que ele mereceu._ Luke disse.

_- Depois vamos ver quem é o melhor._ Emm disse._ Você, Nessie ou Jasper e eu. Ta afim de uma aposta?

* * *

_

**Oi meus amados leitores. I'm so sorry. Eu queria ter postado ontem mais meu PC deu pau. Então eu queria agradecer a Lyana e Nicoly de novo por lerem a fic, e dizer que eu amei seus comentários. Se você ficou curiosa quando me chamaram de tia, eu explico é tudo de brincadeira. Eu queria agradecer também a : **_**Bibi, Je, Tristan, A. Anthony M., JujuhCullen, Ana Karol. **_**Como eu sou má só ou postar o próximo capitulo se eu tiver no mínimo doze comentários, porque esse capitulo foi onze. E se você não sabe como comentar é só apertar o botão verde ai em baixo. Muito obrigada se não tem o costume de comentar comece a ter, isso faz com que quem escreve tenha cada vez mais inspiração, e faz com que o próximo capitulo chegue logo.**

**Milhões de Bjus e muitas beijocas.**

**Samy**

_Ps: Eu não tenho nada contra a os vestidos de quinze anos rosa, até acho fofo. Mas eu fiz uma Nessie mais 'moderninha' digamos assim. Tem um link com foto do Luke, se vocês não gostarem da aparência pensem nele como o garoto que vocês gostam._


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**PVO Bella**

Nessie foi trocar de roupa pela milésima vez hoje. Ela disse que não ia estragar a roupa dela, minha filha se saiu um clone de Alice. Luke iria lutar contra Emment, e Nessie contra Jasper. Todos nós fomos lá fora esperar pra ver eles lutarem. Eu fiquei abraçada a Edward, ontem enquanto as crianças estavam fora nos fomos 'brincar de casinha', eu estava feliz a ultima vez que fiz amor foi há seis anos e com ele.

_- Droga, eu não consigo ver quem vai ganhar._ Alice disse.

_- Estou pronta._ Nessie disse. Ela estava usando um top preto, um short jeans muito curto pro meu gosto e um tênis. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

_- Eu vou lutar contra e Emment e você contra Jasper. Pode ser?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Claro por mim tudo bem._ Ela disse. Jacob a estava secando com os olhos. Edward olhou pra ele e rosnou. Nessie deu um enorme sorriso, ela gostava de provocá-lo.

_- Eu e Jasper combinamos que se nós ganharmos, você vai ter que usar uma camiseta escrita 'eu sou um enorme galinha'._ Emment disse sorrindo pra Luke, ele se virou pra Nessie e disse._ E você um short escrito 'me morda'._ Emment já estava gargalhando.

_- Durante duas semanas._ Jasper disse.

_- OK. Se nós ganharmos vocês vão ser cobaias de Nessie, Alice e Rose, vão ter que se vestir de mulher e ser maquiado por elas. Eu vou adorar escolher umas roupas pra vocês._ Luke disse com um sorriso malicioso se formando.

_- Isso vai ser interessante._ Edward desse no meu ouvido. Eu sorri pra ele.

_- Espero que as crianças ganhem._ Eu disse.

_- Vamos ver do que você é capaz titio Emm._ Luke disse.

_- Você vai ficar lindinho na sua nova camiseta._ Emment disse.

Luke foi pra cima de Emment, que desviou. Emment quase acertou um soco nas costas dele, mas Luke segurou seu braço e o girou no ar. Emment aterrissou de pé, ele correu em direção a Luke, que segurou os braços do tio nas costas e o atirou no chão. Luke se abaixou um pouco e soprou no pescoço de Emment, que rugiu de raiva.

_- Eu quero revanche._ Emment disse.

_- Não mesmo, eu ganhei você vai ter que se vestir de mulher por DUAS semanas._ Luke disse.

_- Ele puxou ao pai._ Eu disse sorrindo, Edward deu uma gargalhada estrondosa.

_- Já posso te ver vestido de mulher._ Edward disse a Emment.

_- Minha vez._ Nessie disse. Ela ficou de frente pra Jasper._ Tio Jazz você vai ficar lindo de vestido vermelho decotado._

_- Veremos._

Jasper saltou na direção dela, quase lhe acertou um soco, mas Nessie fez uma ponte com o corpo. Jasper ia tentar segura-la, mas ela começou a chutá-lo pra cima. Jasper caiu de pé depois de ter levado sete chutes seguidos. Nessie correu na direção dele e tentou lhe acertar um soco, mas Jasper pegou o braço dela e segurou nas costas, assoprou o pescoço dela e disse:

_- Você vai adorar ficar com aquele short na frente de todos os vampiros que vão nos visitar._ Ele disse sorrindo, Nessie ficou com uma cara de pânico e olhou pra mim pedindo ajuda.

_- Não posso fazer nada meu amor, você perdeu a aposta e agora vai ter que cumprir a pena._ Eu disse sorrindo pra ela.

_- Vocês compraram mais de um short espero. Eu não vou usar o mesmo short durante duas semanas._ Ela disse emburrada.

_- Compramos mais de vinte shorts você vai poder usar a cor que quiser._ Jasper disse gargalhando.

_- Que maldade de você fazer isso com uma inocente e ingênua garotinha._ Nessie disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho.

_- Não vejo nenhuma inocente e ingênua garotinha por aqui._ Emment disse gargalhando.

_- Não ri muito Tio Emm, você vai ter que se vestir de mulher eu só vou ter que usar um short._ Nessie mostrou seu sorriso vingativo pra Emment. O sorriso dele desmoronou em segundos. Nós todos começamos a rir.

***

Era por volta da meia-noite, Nessie e Luke já estavam dormindo há algum tempo. Eu estava sentada na sala ao lado de Edward, Jasper e Emment estavam olhando um jogo de futebol na TV, Alice e Rose estavam fazendo alguma coisa no computador. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no sofá falando sobre quem eles iriam chamar primeiro pra nos ajudar com os Volturi. Foi então que os sonhos de Nessie começaram a aparecer nas nossas mentes. Ela estava correndo com uma menina loira de olhos azuis bem vivos, em uma floresta. _Nessie eu já disse que vou te ajudar, eu não vou deixar sua família ser destruída pelos Volturi como a minha foi._ As duas estavam usando vestidos brancos simples, Nessie olhou nos olhos da menina e disse._ Eu lhe agradeço muito por isso Sônia, mas você tem certeza que vai colocar sua vida em risco por minha causa?_ Elas olharam pra trás, alguém as estava seguindo._ Certeza absoluta, eu sou uma bruxa de mil e quinhentos anos, isso não vai ser muito difícil. E alem do mais, eu vou ser sua cunhada um dia._ Sônia disse sorrindo. _È eu sei você, eu amei a idéia de ter você na família. _A pessoa que estava as seguindo chegou mais perto elas gritaram e Nessie acordo agora chorando lá em cima.

_- O que foi isso?_ Edward me perguntou.

_- Quando Nessie tem pesadelos ela transmite isso pras pessoas mais próximas. E às vezes os sonhos dela se tornam realidade._ Eu disse e corri pro quarto de Nessie. Ela estava chorando com as mãos no rosto.

_- Se acalma filha, tudo vai ficar bem._ Eu disse a abraçando.

_- Mãe não é a primeira vez que eu sonho com essa garota, é quase sempre o mesmo sonho, nós duas correndo de alguém. Mas hoje foi diferente, foi a primeira vez que ela falou comigo._ Nessie estava encharcando minha blusa de lagrimas.

_- Pense pelo lado bom, você sabe que ela esta do nosso lado, e vai vim pra nos ajudar._ Edward disse entrando no quarto e abraçando nós duas.

_- Seu pai esta certo, é mais alguém para nos proteger._ Eu disse. _Agora tente dormir amor, nós vamos ficar aqui até que você durma._ Eu dei um beijo na testa dela e a tapei.

Nessie fechou os olhos e começou a cochilar. Edward e eu estávamos sentados no sofá do quarto a vendo dormir.

_- Com que ela esta sonhando?_ Eu perguntei depois que vi uma careta no seu lindo rosto.

_- Jacob._ Edward disse._ Ela esta sonhando que esta sentada na praia com ele a abraçando, e dizendo que não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com ela, nem que custasse a vida dele._

_- Tão pouco tempo e ela já esta apaixonada por ele._ Eu disse o beijando, nós começamos a nos beijar calmamente, mas depois o beijo ficou mais intenso.

_- Tem crianças morando nessa casa sabia._ Emment disse rindo no andar de rolou os olhos e nós levantamos. Fomos pra sala e sentamos no sofá.

_- O que vocês acham que significa o sonho da Nessie?_ Esme perguntou.

_- Que essa garota Sônia, vai vir aqui nos ajudar, e que eu vou ganhar uma nora._ Eu disse pensando alto.

_- Pelo menos nosso filho vai esquecer daquela garota._ Edward disse.

_- Meus anjinhos estão crescendo, daqui logo eu vou ser avó._ Eu disse, esse pensamento me assustava, meus filhinhos estão se tornando adultos, daqui a pouco vão casar e ter filhos e eu vou ser uma avó com corpo de dezoito anos.

_- Você virou uma mãe coruja._ Emment disse rindo, eu rolei os olhos.

_- Se depender de mim vai demorar muito tempo pra nós sermos avós._ Edward disse beijando o meu cabelo.

_- Não se preocupe Bella, vai demorar no mínimo cinco anos pra você se tornar avó._ Alice disse se sentando no colo de Jasper.

_- Espero que você esteja inteiramente certa._ Eu disse.

_- Nós vamos viajar amanhã de manhã, fiquem de olho nessa menina. Eu acho que ela não vai nos causar problemas, mas é melhor prevenir do remediar. _Rose disse me olhando seria.

_- Eu não sei por que, mas essa garota me parece familiar, eu acho que já a vi em algum lugar._ Alice disse encarando a parede.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu acordei e fiquei pensando nos sonhos que tive. Primeiro eu sonhei com Sônia, nos estávamos fugindo de alguma coisa, mas de que coisa? Depois sonhei com Jacob, admito eu amei o jeito que ele falou comigo, ele parece que foi feito pra mim. Eu olhei pro sofá onde mamãe e papai estavam sentados ontem. Tinha uma sacola cor de rosa grande, com um bilhete pendurado com um clipe. Eu levantei e peguei a sacola, mas antes de ver o que estava dentro eu peguei o cartão e li.

_Nessinha_

_Ai estão os shorts que eu e Jasper compramos pra você._

_Alice me prometeu que vai tirar uma foto todo dia de você com esses lindos shortinhos. _

_Eu estou louco pra ver sua cara toda vermelha na frente de vinte vampiros, que estarão olhando pro seu lindíssimo shortinho._

_Com amor e louco pra rir da sua cara, Titio Emment._

_PS: Eu vou botar as fotos na internet. Muarárá. (risada maligna) Xb_

Fala sério, o Emment vai fazer a Alice tirar mais de um milhão de fotos minhas com esse short com estampa 'me morda' na bunda, e depois ia bota na internet, to começou a rir lá em baixo. Dentro da sacola tina uns cinqüenta shorts 'me morda', eu coloquei uma meia calça com estampa de zebra e vesti um short preto que estava dentro da sacola, peguei no roupeiro uma blusa branca de manga comprida com a Pucca na frente, e coloquei uma bota sem salto preta. Fiz um rabo de cavalo alto e desci as escadas. Mamãe estava na cozinha com Luke, papai estava tocando piano, Alice e Jasper estavam olhando TV. Quando eu cheguei na sala Alice veio com uma câmera na minha direção.

_- Sorria Nessie._ Alice disse, eu mostrei a língua pra câmera e ela bateu a foto. Todo mundo estava rindo de mim.

_- É aproveitem bem a minha desgraça, vocês não estariam rindo se estivessem usando esse lindo shortinho._ Eu disse me dirigindo pra cozinha. Quando eu entrei Luke mordeu o meu ombro. _Ai._

_- O que? Eu só fiz o que esta escrito no seu short._ Ele fez uma cara de inocente, eu rolei os olhos pra ele, isso só o fez rir mais._ Jacob vai adorar te ver com esse shortinho._ Ai que droga eu vou ter que vestir _isso_ todos os dias por duas semanas, sacanagem.

_- Nessie vem tomar café._ Mamãe disse.

_- O Emment disse que vai colocar na internet. E se o Vini vir essas fotos o que ele vai pensar de mim? Pior ainda e se o Orlando Bloom ver essas fotos? Isso vai queimar o meu filme._ Eu disse.

_- Mas o Orlando Bloom nem te conhece, e daí se ele vir?_ Alice disse.

_- Ta deixa quieto._ Eu disse me sentando e servindo uma xícara de café._ Cadê o resto da família?_

_- Eles foram procurar os amigos de Carlisle._ Alice disse. Isso me deu uma idéia.

_- Mãe, o que você acha de chamar alguns conhecidos nossos?_ Eu perguntei._ Nós podemos convidar Nahuel, Laura, Luana, Joe?_

_- Quem são esses?_ Papai disse entrando na cozinha.

_- Joe é um amigo meu, Laura e Luana são amigas da mamãe e Nahuel é o ex da Nessie._ Luke disse.

_- Por mim tudo bem. Mas você tem certeza que quer chamar o seu ex-namorado pra cá?_ Mamãe disse.

_- Quanto mais ajuda melhor, e eu não guardo nenhum rancor._ Eu disse, ta esse negocio de rancor era mentira, mas ele ainda é meu amigo apesar de tudo.

_- Onde vocês conheceram esse tal de Nahuel?_ Alice perguntou.

_- Ele é um mestiço como as crianças. Eu o conheci no Brasil quando estava voltando pros Estados Unidos, nós viemos a pé pra cá, acabamos o encontrando lá por acaso. Na verdade ele encontrou agente, ele sentiu o rastro das crianças, ele disse que tinha mais três irmãs que viviam com o pai dele. Foi ele que me explicou tudo sobre os mestiços. _Mamãe disse.

_- Jacob vai ganhar um rival._ Alice disse piscando pra mim. Eu tapei o meu rosto com as mãos.

_- Fala sério vocês só pensam em besteira, eu não tenho nada com nenhum dos dois vocês soa muito exagerados._ Eu disse, ta eu _ainda_ não tinha nada com Jacob, mas bem que queria ter.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Eu fui boazinha mesmo não recebendo 12 comentários como eu pedi, eu postei. Se vocês não entenderem alguma coisa me perguntem através das reviews. Eu respondo aqui em baixo depois. Espero que vocês tenham passado um ótimo feriadão. E continuem lendo a fic e comentando. Muito obrigado pelas reviews**

**Mil bjus **

**Samy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**PVO Nessie**

Depois do café da manhã, e de todos os comentários de mau gosto que recebi, eu fui pro meu quarto ver um biquíni pra ir à praia com Jacob. Eu acabei escolhendo um vermelho, a parte de baixo era preta com bolinhas brancas **(N/A: o link do biquíni ta lá no meu perfil)**, coloquei um short 'me morda' azul marinho pra dar um ar de marítimo. Já era 09h30minAM, Jacob logo estaria aqui, fui descer as escadas. Luke estava de bermuda vermelha e uma camisa azul escuro. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

_- Parece que estamos pensando igual hoje._ Ele disse.

_- É o que parece._ Eu pisquei pra ele._ Você já ligou pro Joe?_

_- Sim ele disse que chega aqui ainda hoje. Mamãe já ligou pra Laura, Luana e o seu ex. Parece que eles chagam essa semana._ Luke não estava muito contente com o fato que meu ex-namorado estaria aqui, mas fazer o que, quanto mais ajuda melhor.

_- Não se preocupe Luke. Eu sei me cuidar._ Eu dei um beijo na sua bochecha e ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

_- Espero que sim._ Ele disse.

Alguém tocou a campainha, pelo cheiro era um lobisomem. Mamãe foi abrir a porta.

_- Oi Jake. _ Mamãe deu um abraço nele. Luke e eu fomos pra porta. Quando Jacob me viu apareceu um sorriso no seu rosto na hora, eu ouvi seu coração falhar quando viu meu lindo corpinho, eu odeio quando os caras fazem isso, não só eu como todas as mulheres do mundo, aff. Eu limpei minha garganta e ele olhou pra mim.

_- Oi Nessie, Luke._ Ele sorriu pra mim e acenou com a cabeça pro meu irmão.

_- Oi Jacob, então vamos indo?_ Eu disse,

_- Claro._ Jacob disse.

_- Cuide bem dos meus filhos Jake se não... _ Papito disse, adoro quando ele fica com ciúme da gente. Papai piscou pra mim.

_- Pode deixar Edward._ Jacob disse.

Nós fomos pra praia no carro de Jacob, Luke fez questão de sentar no banco do passageiro, ele não me queria sentada do lado de Jacob. Meu irmão é tão super protetor. Aff. Os dois começaram a falar de carro e eu fiquei ai boiando. Homem é um bicho difícil de entender, ta louco, uma hora tão se bicando, na outra tão super amiguinhos. Eu mereço. No caminho pra paia eu fiquei olhando pra janela, o lugar ate que era bem aconchegante. Quando chegamos à praia os dois desceram do carro e Luke levantou o banco pra eu sair. Os amigos de Jacob também estavam lá incluindo sua ex-noiva, bustrica meu dia ta ficando cada vez _melhor_. A garota ficou me olhando com um olhar mortal, se eu não fosse filha dos meus pais eu me cagaria de medo, mas como minha mãe viveu com seres sobrenaturais alguns anos da sua vida, e meu papito é um vampiro eu nem fiquei com medo. _Mentira_. Ela ta me assustando concentra Renesmee finge que nem notou. Vamos lá garota. Luke passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

_- Então vamos lá com o pessoal._ Jacob disse sorrindo, acho que ele não viu a ex, ou mais provavelmente estava ignorando ela. Ele me ofereceu a mão e eu aceitei. Luke ficou olhando as redondezas procurando uma garota bonita, meu irmão não tinha tipo favorito desde que fosse bonita já estava bom pra ele. _Homens._

_- Belo short._ Paul disse sorrindo, credo que cara irritante, ate parece uma versão lobisomem do Emment.

_- Vai pastar. Você sabe que eu só to usando porque perdi a bendita aposta._ Eu disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

_- Você ficou bem nele._ Embry disse e piscou pra mim.

_- É eu sei, valeu mesmo assim._ Eu pisquei pra ele. Jacob ficou rígido ao meu lado, nossa como eu sou má. Adoro fazer ciúme.

_- Nossa como você é modesta._ Leah disse sarcasticamente.

_- Muita convivência com a pixel. _ Luke disse sorrindo pra ela. Meu irmão flerta até com garotas que querem me matar.

_- E quem é você sanguessuga?_ Leah perguntou.

_- Irmão dela._ Ele apontou com a cabeça na minha direção. Ele é uma bela versão galinha do papito.

_- Ei, que tal se nós formos dar uns saltos do penhasco?_ Leah perguntou pra todo mundo, mas continuou encarando Luke.

Todo mundo acenou e fomos em direção dos penhascos. Leah ficou mais pra trás, perto de mim, alguma coisa ela vai aprontar. Luke estava conversando com Embry, Jacob, Seth e Quil sobre carros. E eu novamente estava lá sem entender nada. Quando chegamos ao penhasco os garotos deram alguns saltos mortais, cambalhotas todo esse negocio pra se exibir e blábláblá. Todos os garotos já tinham saltado menos Paul e Jared.

_- Ei garota, quer dar uma volta?_ Leah perguntou, ai tem.

_- Claro._ Eu disse, sinceramente não estava gostando disso, ela ia aprontar alguma coisa, isso eu tinha certeza. Nós caminhamos em direção da floresta. Eu estava me sentindo a chapeuzinho vermelho ao lodo do lobo mau.

_- Então, Renesmee, não é?_ Leah perguntou. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ela parou bem de frente pra mim._ Eu vou te deixar uma coisa bem clara sanguessuga. Jacob só está com você pra procriar a espécie, você não passa de um brinquedinho pra ele. Quando ele conseguir o que quer ele vai te descartar._ Ótimo ela estava tentando me ameaçar psicologicamente.

_- Assim como ele fez com você?_ Eu perguntei, eu podia ler a mente dela, eu estava parecendo corajosa e irritante, mas por dentro tava tremendo de medo dela. Ela começou a tremer.

_- Ele ainda esta comigo filhote de sanguessuga, você é só mais um brinquedinho, é a mim que ele ama. _ Ela estava me enchendo à paciência, mas eu não brigo por causa de homem.

_- Bom pra você. Quer me ameaçar um pouco mais?_ Eu sorri sarcasticamente.

_- Não me provoque bebedora de sangue._ Nossa ela só sabe _tentar_ ofender com esse negocio de sanguessuga. Fala sério, eu sou uma vampira bebo sangue e daí.

_- Eu te provocando imagina._ Eu estava usando muito sarcasmo hoje. _ E não se preocupe pode ficar com ele todinho pra você eu só quero ver por quanto tempo._ Eu sorri pra ela e entrei na floresta, talvez caçar me fizesse bem. A vira-lata tava tentando me botar medo muito bem. Admito que no começo ate senti um pouco, mas agora era só raiva. Eu senti alguém me seguindo, mas nem liguei, provavelmente era a Leah. Eu não estava enganada, ela estava na sua forma de lobo agora.

_**- Agora eu vou te mostrar uma coisa sanguessuga.**_Ela pensou.

-_ Então mostra vira-lata._ Eu disse, ela tentou avançar pra cima de mim, mas _hello_, eu sou facha preta em caratê, dei um chute nela quando ela tentou me morder.

_**- Você me paga.**_

_- Fala serio totô, você esta tentando brigar comigo porque seu noivo teve uma impressão comigo. Como se eu tivesse alguma culpa, se quer brigar com alguém brigue com ele. Você está agindo como uma criança, eu só tenho cinco anos e sou muito mais adulta que você. _

Ela tentou me dar um golpe, me pareceu uma espécie de soco canino. Eu peguei e dei um golpe nela, ela tirou a tempo seu ombro, e eu acabe acertando sua mão, ela urrou de dor, mas a sorte dela foi que eu não acertei o ombro se não ela teria deslocado.

_**- Você me paga por isso sanguessuga.**_

_- É a segunda vez que você diz isso e ate agora NADA. Eu admito que fiquei com raiva de mim por seu noivo ter tido uma impressão comigo, mas agora eu não vejo porque me lamentei, já que você esta agindo como uma criança birrenta. Minha filha supera isso, uma coisa que você já deveria saber é que homem não presta. Eu vou te dar um conselho ' homem é como absorvente, depois que se usa joga fora'. _

_**- Ta tentando me dar lição de moral, sanguessuga?**_

_- Eu não to dando lição de moral pra ninguém. Pare de se fazer de coitadinha, minha vida foi muito mais difícil que a sua. Eu cresci sem pai, vi meu irmão sofrer por causa de uma mulher, vi minha mãe sofrer por causa da falta que meu pai fazia pra ela, mas nem por isso eu fiquei me lamentando. Olhe pro futuro não pro passado, você é jovem pra sempre, vá se divertir, saia com as amigas, viva a vida. Toda a minha família esta preste a morrer, e você vê eu me lamentando por isso. NÃO, você NÃO VÊ. Em vez de fazer como você e choramingar pelos cantos, eu estou tentando impedir que todos morram por minha causa. Aja como uma mulher forte, madura, não uma criança mimada._

Ela tentou me atacar de novo, ela pulou em cima de mim e eu acabei caindo no chão, ela estava com os dentes bem próximos do meu rosto, ela quase me acertou um chute, mas eu bloqueei com a minha perna. Ela estava prestes a cravar os dentes em mim, MAS eu usei o mesmo golpe que em Jasper, dei uma seqüência de chutes nela, ela ficou no ar. Eu comecei a ouvir de longe os passos dos lobos. Eu me levantei e segurei-a pelos pêlos da nuca.

**- **_**Eu ainda te mato, sanguessuga.**_

_- É só isso que você sabe dizer, 'eu te mato sanguessuga', 'você me paga sanguessuga', eu te avisei garota aja como uma mulher não uma criança birrenta. Da próxima vez que você tentar atacar alguém análise primeiro o inimigo depois aja, eu já estou cansada das suas ameaças. Se eu quisesse te matar já teria feito._ Eu a joguei contra o primeiro lobo que eu vi. Que por um acaso foi Jacob, ele se transformou em humano e a segurou, isso foi em menos de um segundo, porque só foi a colocar no chão e se transformar de novo.

_- Nessie você está bem?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Lógico, não é atou que eu sou facha preta. Agora, vamos pra casa que eu preciso de um bom banho. E Joe já deve ter chegado._

_**- Me desculpe Nessie.**_Jacob disse.

_- Tanto faz. _Eu nem olhei pra ele, eu estava sinceramente irritada, e com o coração partido pelo que a Leah disse. _ Vamos Luke, temos muita coisa pra fazer ainda._ Ele assentiu pra mim, e deu um olhar maldoso pra Jacob e Leah. Nós fomos à direção de casa. Quando estávamos longe o suficiente pros lobos não nos ouvirem ele disse:

_- Por que aquela vira-lata estava brigando com você?_ Ele perguntou preocupado.

_- Ela disse que Jacob era dela, e todo aquele blábláblá de mulher ferida, eu disse pra ela que estava agindo como uma criança birrenta e se ela quisesse brigar com alguém que fosse com ele._

_- Você esta magoada, eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber isso._ Ele me abraçou e eu desabei nos seus braços._ Não chora Nessie. Aquela cadela não merece que você desperdice lagrimas por cusa dela. _

_- Valeu Luke. Mas eu estou me sentindo despedaçada por dentro, quando eu finalmente acho um cara que me olhe diferente, do jeito que papai olha pra mamãe, tem um complô tentando destruir isso. Ate parece que o destino esta contra nós, do mesmo jeito que mamãe e papai se acertaram nossa família estava feliz e unida, aquela loira-morango estraga tudo._

_- Nessie eu sei que você esta se culpando, eu só não faço idéia do porque, mas nada do que esta acontecendo é sua culpa. A vira-lata vai desencana, nós vamos derrotar os Volturi e tudo vai ficar bem no final você vai ver._ Ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

_- Eu rezo pra que você esteja com razão. Luke eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Um sonho pra ser mais exata. _Eu disse.

_- O que ouve?_

_- Eu sonhei com uma garota chamada Sônia, não é a primeira vez que eu sonho com ela, mas ontem foi a primeira vez que ela falou comigo. Ela disse que viria ajudar a nos salvar, e que ela vai ser minha cunhada, no caso sua namorada, e eu vi um brilho nos olhos dela quando ela disse isso, que era quase igual quando a mamãe fala do papai._ Ele me olhou meio que surpreso.

_- Como ela é?_

_- Loira de olhos azuis muito vivos. Ela é uma bruxa, ela falou que não vai deixar os Volturi destruir nossa família como destruiu a dela. No sonho nós estávamos na correndo na floresta, fugindo de alguém. _

_- Provavelmente um Volturi, eu espero que você esteja certa e que eu me encontre com essa garota. E que seja feliz com ela. Mas vamos esquecer isso por agora. Você precisa caçar, já faz mais de quinze dias que não fomos._

_- Ok. Me prometa que não vai falar sobre isso pros nossos pais você sabe como eles são super preocupados._

_- Nessie eles devia saber._ Ele me alertou.

_- Por favor._ Eu implorei

_- Tudo bem, mas se as coisas com a Leah piorarem eu não vou ficar quieto vendo você sofrer._

- _Obrigada. Você é o melhor irmão que qualquer garota poderia ter._

_- Valeu._ Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio com vergonha.

Nós caçamos pelo resto da manha, e por uma parte da tarde. Eu estava com muita sede mesmo, lutar com a Leah me cansou. Eu peguei três ursos, um leão da montanha e dois veados. Eu lavei meu rosto em um lago próximo. Luke me deu a camiseta dele pra mim pôr por cima do biquíni. Acho que eram umas quatro da tarde, quando fomos pra casa. Eu estava cheia, não conseguia consumir nem mais uma gota de sangue. Luke estava mais bonito que o normal, sua pele estava mais rosada e reluzente. Quando chegamos em casa tinha um cara de costas pra gente, loiro, meio forte, não tanto quanto Tio Emm, mas bem gostoso. Quando vi quem era gritei.

_- JOEEEEEEEEEE! _ Ele se virou pra mim, e abriu os braços a tempo. Eu dei um selinho nele.

_- Oi Nessinha, é bom te ver também._ Ele estava com aquele sorriso lindo dele, de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos estavam mais dourados do que nunca, fazia quase três anos que ele adquiriu a dieta vegetariana.

_- Nossa como você ta gato._ Eu disse dando outro selinho nele.

_- Nessie, pare de beijar o garoto._ Mamãe disse._ Ele acabou de chegar._

_- Credo não se pode mais dar selinho, nos amigos gatos, tão louco, esse mundo ta perdido. _**(N/A: Admito garotas, eu dou selinho nos meus amigos, aqueles que são MUITO gatos, e que escovam os dentes Xb)** Eu me levantei e vi meu pai me encarando.

_- Nessie..._ Ele me encarou com uma combinação de ciúmes e raiva.

_- Papito, relaxa é só meu amigo e só um selinho, eu já beijei meus amigos. È só fica sem compromisso. É isso que eu e o Luke fazemos._ Ele me encarou e olhou pro sofá, só ai foi que caiu a ficha. Jacob estava sentado tremendo lá. Porcaria dei o maior fora.

_- E ai, cara._ Luke disse e abraçou Joe.

_- Eu vou bem, pelo jeito você também. Escola nova, garotas novas, que não sabem da sua fama de galinha. _Joe disse.

_- Vai pastar. E sim lá tem umas minas muito gatas._ Luke disse.

_- Já que vocês vão começar a falar de garotas e eu não quero saber quem beija melhor. Eu vou subir e tomar um bom banho._ Eu disse, eu mi virei pra subir as escadas e papito falou.

_- Nós vamos ter uma boa conversa depois, senhorita Renesmee._

_- Ok, eu só digo que tive bons motivos pra bater nela, e se pudesse faria de novo. _

_- Nessie..._ Mamãe alertou.

_- Belo short monstrinha._ Joe me disse, me tirando daquela confusão.

_- Valeu, isso foi porque eu perdi uma aposta com o meu tio. Depois eu desço pra gente botar a conversa em dia._ Eu fui pro meu quarto tomar banho. Nossa que dia, mas eu ainda vou ter uma longa conversa com meus pais sobre bater nos lobos, e como não posso fazer isso porque esta no bendito acordo.

* * *

**HELLOPeople! **

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo, espero que vocês realmente tenham gostado. Hoje me veio uma enorme inspiração. Eu agradeço muitoooooooo aos comentários. Amei todos.**

**Meninas antes que vocês perguntem, sim vai ter mais garotos amigos da Nessie chegando. E estejam preparadas porque teremos surpresas, pro Luke. Sobre Nessie beijar o Joe é coisa de amigo que é ex-ficante, nada a ver, espero que vocês me entendam porque ninguém é santo né.**

**Bem Valeu por todos os comentários de novo. Quanto mais reviwes vocês mandarem, maior vai ser o capitulo e mais rápido ele vai chegar.**

**No próximo capitulo muitas surpresas.**

**Milhões de Beijos e esperando reviwes**

**Samy **


	12. Chapter 11

** Capitulo 11**

**PVO Nessie**

Quando eu entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e escorreguei até o chão. Pisei na bola agora, o Jacob tinha me visto beijando o Joe, ele ficou meio bravo. O que ele queria que eu fizesse, eu sou virgem, mas não sou santa. Eu conheço o Joe há muito mais tempo que ele, e só foi um selinho, eu não tava me agarrando e dando aqueles beijos que deveriam ser proibidos pra menores. Mas _hello_, eu nem beijei o Mr. Jacob, ele já ta todo esquentadinho. Ta eu admito eu gostei de ver ele com ciúmes, só quero ver o que ele vai fazer quando ver meu ex Nahuel. Pensando no tema '_ciúmes'_, eu acho que vou chamar mais uns vamps amigos meus. Nossa eu fico apavorada comigo mesma, como eu sou má, _adoro._

Entrei no banheiro e tirei o biquíni, que tava todo sujo de terra por causa da minha pequena briga com a vira-lata. Sorte que eu não apanhei isso ia ser o maior mico, o Emment ia me zoar pelo rasto da eternidade, talvez até na próxima encarnação. Credo bate na madeira **(N/A: Só pra quem não sabe, a superstição diz pra bater na madeira, quando vem um pensamento ruim, pra que ele não aconteça)**. Eu me olhei no espelho, credo eu tava parecendo uma mendiga em feriado de ano novo. Eu em. Entrei no Box e deixei a água morna escorrer pelo meu corpo, pra eu ver se conseguia pensar direito.

Provavelmente papito vai dar um bom sermão sobre 'como é importante ser civilizado e todo aquele blábláblá', resumindo isso ia ser o maior porre. E tinha Luke também, ele com certeza me apoiaria, mas ia tirar com a minha cara depois. Pensando nisso, quando será que a misteriosa Sônia ia aparecer, eu não sei por que, mas eu tenho um problema com loiras, tem umas que eu odeio mais que qualquer coisa, como Tânia, mas também têm outras que eu amo muito, como tia Rose e Bia. Eu acho que essa Sônia ia entrar pra lista das que eu amo, eu realmente espero. Quem diria que um dia meu irmão o cara que adora mulher mais velha, também né se ele ficasse com garotas da nossa idade ia ser preso por pedofilia, ia pegar uma mulher mil quatrocentos e noventa e quatro anos mais velha que ele. O lado bom é que ela não tinha rugas, e se vestia de acordo com a época.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Fui em direção do roupeiro, que saco ter que usar aquele bendito short, sorte a minha que eu sei combinar roupa se não tava ferrada. Peguei um visual meio emo, nossa como eu adoro esse estilo, super fashion **(N/A: Tem o link no meu perfil com a roupa)**, eu não botei aquele short 'me morda', era pra eu usar todo dia tecnicamente eu já usei hoje. Passei uma tonelada de creme no meu cabelo pra ele ficar bem cachiadinho nas pontas e ondulado mais em cima. Destranquei a porta do meu quarto e fui pra sala ouvir minha pena de morte, credo como eu sou dramática. Joe e Luke estavam jogando vídeo-game, _normal_, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá, eles estavam olhando um pro outro como se estivessem falando com os olhos, resumindo eu não entendi nada. Meus pais estavam na cozinha, conversando muito sérios, lá vem bomba.

_- Oi família, voltei._ Eu disse entrando na sala.

_- Onde está o seu short?_ _É pra você usar todo dia._ Jasper disse.

- _Ué, eu já usei ele hoje._ Eu disse. _Pai, mãe to pronta pra ouvir o sermão._

- _Vamos ter uma seria conversa._ Sr. Edward disse. _Você não devia ter batido na Leah-_

- _Ela me atacou primeiro._ Eu o cortei.

- _Não me interrompa. Mesmo que ela que tenha te atacado você deveria ter só se defendido._ Ele mal entrou na minha vida e já ta assim todo mandão, _inferno_.

- _Edward não grite com ela. Eu conheço muito bem minha filha pra saber que ela não briga sem ter um bom motivo._ Mamãe disse, aleluia pelo menos alguém me defendia.

- _Você esta certa, mami. Aquela criatura desprezível..._ Eu abaixei o tom só pros dois ouvirem._ Disse que o Jacob era dela e só estava atrás de mim pra procriar. E eu disse pra ela que eu não brigo por homem. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que isso, e que era pra ela parar de se lamentar pelo leite derramado. Daí ela me atacou e não é à-toa que eu sou facha preta né._ Quero ver se agora eles se acalmam.

- _Mais ainda sim, foi errado você atacar ela._ Edward disse.

- _Cara, fala sério. Você é meu pai ou pai dela? Ela me ofendeu, e eu não levo desaforo pra casa. Você devia ficar do meu lado._ Eu disse, eu to me corroendo de raiva, ele entra na minha vida essa semana, depois de seis anos, e acha que pode mandar em mim desse jeito. Ele me olhou com uma cara de desgosto, merda esqueci que ele lê mentes.

-_Eu ainda sou seu pai._ Edward disse._ Você me deve respeito._

- _Pra ter respeito, tem que respeitar os outros primeiro._ Eu disse, ele fico com uma cara de super irritado, eu sai de casa correndo e fui em direção da cidade.

Depois de todo esse tempo que ele nem um 'oi' me deu, acha que pode me enche com lição de moral. Ele deixou minha mãe DUAS vezes, na segunda depois de ter transado com ela. E ainda pensa que pode me dizer toda essa merda. Eu to em plena puberdade, meus hormônios tão a mil por hora, e ele ainda acho que eu ia fica quieta. Da minha mãe eu aceito qualquer conselho, sermão e tudo mais. Foi ela que me criou quem me ensinou a andar, ler e escrever, enquanto isso ele tava com a desgraçada da estava perto de Port Angeles agora, sorte que eu tava com meu cartão de credito no bolso, e meu celular também, porque eu não saio sem os dois. Fui em direção do shopping, se eu não me engano hoje era sábado, o shopping deve estar cheio. Quem sabe se eu acho uma paisagem pra me no shopping e como eu desconfiei estava cheio. Eu tava com fome então fui ao Mc.

- _Qual é o seu pedido?_ A atendente perguntou uma garota de uns dezesseis anos, baixinha e morena.

_- Um milk-shake de chocolate, e uma porção grande de batata frita._ Eu disse.

_- São $ 14, 50 dólares._ Ela disse, eu lhe entreguei o cartão de credito e ela passou na maquina e me entregou a fatura.

Eu peguei o meu pedido e fui sentar em uma mesa vazia, eu sei é meio estranho comer batata frita e tomar milk-shake, mas fazer o que quando eu to irritada pareço grávida, tenho vontade de comer as mais estranhas combinações. Eu admito que meu pai e minha mãe se reconciliaram, mas ainda assim ele não tem nenhum direito de falar comigo desse jeito. Como se eu fosse um animal, até os animais são melhores tratados._ Renesmee olha o drama._ Eu me alertei eu to andando muito dramática ultimamente, deve ser TPM. Depois de terminar de comer eu fui dar uma volta pelo shopping, ate que tinha uns garotos bonitinhos e tal, mas eu ainda tava bolada pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã, a conversa com a Leah meio que mexeu comigo. Eu vou seguir o meu próprio conselho e olhar pro futuro em vez do passado.

Vários garotos me olhavam, mas pela primeira vez eu não prestei muita atenção. Eu entrei em uma loja de all star, uma coisa que eu não fazia a muito tempo, fiquei um bom tempo lá, sai da loja com cinco pares novos. Pensando nisso, já faz um bom tempo que eu não faço muitas coisas, não vejo muitos amigos. Peguei meu celular no bolso e disquei o numero de uma grande amiga.

_- Alo?_ A voz disse.

_- Oi florzinha, é a Nessie._

_- Oi Nessinha. Faz séculos que você não liga. Onde você ta?_

_- Se eu te dissesse você nem ia acreditar Bia. Meus pais se reconciliaram, eu estou em Forks, quer dizer em Port Angeles, agora. Tanta coisa me aconteceu nessa semana._ Eu disse.

_- Sabe eu to em Seattle agora se você quiser eu passo ai e você me conta tudo?_ Bia disse

_- Eu adoraria. Mas me diz uma coisa o que a senhorita esta fazendo em Seattle?_

_- Eu to morando aqui, sabe como é corpinho novo._ Ela disse, pelo tom da voz ela parecia estar sorrindo. _Em que lugar você ta?_

_- No shopping._

_- Ta já chego ai. Beijus até._

_- Até. _ Eu disse e desliguei o telefone.

Cinco minutos depois, eu avistei uma garota com aparência de dezoito anos, loira com mechas rosa no cabelo e olhos dourados, um metro e sessenta e cinco, com visual pop rock, entrando no shopping. Quando ela me viu, veio meio que correndo na minha direção. Eu estava sentada em uma mesa na praça de alimentação com as sacolas de compras perto dos meus pés. Eu lhe dei um enorme abraço.

_- Eu tava com saudades Nessinha._ Bia disse, ela se sentou na cadeira do meu lado.

_- Eu também, você não sabe quanto. Eu tava morrendo de vontade de falar com a minha melhor amiga._ Eu disse.

_- E eu você acha que eu não? Mas agora desembucha, me conta tudo que aconteceu e porque você ta com essa carinha._ Bia segurou a minha mão. Eu contei pra ela tudo que aconteceu. Volturi, pais, Leah, Jacob, impressão. Tudo.

- _Então eu disse pra ele que se ele quisesse respeito tinha que respeitar primeiro, daí eu sai de casa correndo e vim pro shopping. Liguei pra você e aqui estamos._ Eu disse.

_- Amore sua vida ta parecendo novela mexicana. Eu ate concordo com você sobre seu pai, eu também não ia ficar quieta ouvindo desaforo. E esse Jacob, você nem beijou ele e já ta assim, credo eu em, você tem uma vida e tanto amiga._ Bia disse.

_- Você vê o que eu tenho que agüentar, mas me diz como anda a sua vida._ Eu pedi

_- Amore, eu to namorando um vamp muito gato. Ele é professor de educação física em Seattle, é vegetariano como nós. Super carinhoso, inteligente, divertido. Ele é diferente de todos os meus ex-namorados. Eu tenho meio to morando com ele, depois daquele bafafá que deu há seis anos atrás, que sua mãe tava metida no meio, não tem mais muita gente por lá. Nós estamos morando em uma casa bem legal, não é uma mansão da Madonna, mas é bem confortável._

_- Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha encontrado a pessoa certa. Você procurou muito, mas finalmente achou a sua metade da laranja._ Eu disse

_- Nessie eu vou pra sua casa, e vou ajudar com os Volturi e eu não aceito não como resposta._ Ela disse piscando pra mim.

_- Você tem certeza de que quer arriscar sua vida por mim?_ Eu perguntei, afinal eu não quero que minha melhor amiga morra.

_- Dah, Nessinha você é minha best, se eu fosse arriscar minha vida por alguém seria você. Agora vamos dar uma volta e fazer umas comprinhas, você devia ligar pra sua mãe ela deve ta preocupada. _ Ela me alertou afinal Bianca sempre seria Bianca.

_- Ok. Mas se meu pai atender eu vou desligar na cara dele._

_- Deixa de ser dramática criatura. Manda só uma mensagem estão._ Ela sorriu e piscou pra mim.

_**Mãe**_

_**Eu to no shopping de Seattle com a Bia. Ela disse que **_

_**vai ajudar agente e não recebe não como resposta.**_

_**Mil bjus te amo.**_

_- Pronto já mande. _ Nós ficamos até as oito no shopping, nós estávamos carregando muitas sacolas de compras. Decidimos que era melhor eu ir pra casa antes que meus pais entrassem em pânico. Bia ligou pro namorado dela e disse que estaria na minha casa, ele disse que passava lá mais tarde. Chamamos um táxi e fomos pra minha casa._ Eu vou receber outro belo sermão, se eu quisesse sermão eu ia à igreja. Aff._

_- Nessie, relaxa você ta muito estressada. Seu problema é falta de homem flor, da uns pegas com o Joe e vê se te acalma._

_- Ta pode ser uma boa forma de fazer ciúme pro Jacob._ Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Criatura como você é má, eu adoro isso em você. _ O motorista do táxi olhou pra gente como se fossemos loucas. Isso só nos fez rir mais.

* * *

**E ai gente?**

**Aqui estou eu aqui com mais um capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e muito obrigada pelos comentários. Se vocês comentarem mais quem sabe o próximo capitulo vem mais rápido e maior. Tem no meu perfil a foto da Bia, e o look da Nessie. Se tiverem alguma pergunta, sobre a fic ou outra coisa perguntem. Quanto mais vocês comentários melhor. vamos ver se vocês conseguem passar as das cem reviwes já tenho 92.**

**Mil bjus, ate o próximo capitulo**

**Samy **


	13. Chapter 12

_OMG. OMG cem reviwes muito obrigado. espero que vcs gostem do capitulo

* * *

_

**Capitulo 12**

**PVO Bella**

Depois que Nessie saiu pela porta, Edward ficou enlouquecido, dizendo que ela não tinha o direito de falar com ele assim, e que é o pai dela. Mas em uma coisa Nessie estava certa, pra ter respeito tem que dar respeito primeiro.

_- Onde ela foi? Ela acha que pode sair sem dar explicação nenhuma?_ Edward disse.

_- Nessie sabe se cuidar, você não deve falar com ela desse jeito. Ela estava certa em derrubar Leah, eu teria feito o mesmo no lugar dela._ Eu disse, eu conheço minha filha ela não bateria em alguém se não tivesse um bom motivo.

_- Você está do lado dela? Ela me desrespeita e você age desta forma? Eu sou pai dela eu tenho direito de botá-la de castigo. _Edward estava começando a me irritar, Alice, Jasper, Joe e Luke estavam nos assistindo como se fossemos um ótimo programa de tv.

_- É, mas eu sou mãe dela há mais tempo tenho muito mais direito do que você. Nessie fala o que ela pensa, e eu não acho errado ela fazer isso. Você é pai dela Edward, não dono._ Eu disse enraivecida.

_- Pai relaxa se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com seis anos morando com essas duas é que ninguém que tenha testículos consegue controlar elas._ Luke disse, e nisso ele estava certo. Eu senti meu celular vibrar, o peguei do meu bolso, e li a mensagem.

_**Mãe**_

_**Eu to no shopping de Seattle com a Bia. Ela disse que **_

_**Vai ajudar agente e não recebe não como resposta.**_

_**Mil bjus te amo.**_

_- De quem é a mensagem?_ Edward perguntou, meu deus como esse homem virou possessivo.

_- Da Nessie, ela disse que esta no shopping com a Bia._ Eu disse, mas não falei que shopping, porque conheço Edward muito bem pra saber que ele iria atrás dela.

_- Será que a Bia ainda ta solteira?_ Luke disse pensativo.

_- Quem é essa Bia?_ Alice disse.

_- A melhor amiga da Nessie, vai entender como aquelas criaturas foram se encontrar justo aqui, depois de tanto tempo. _ Luke disse.

_- Eu vou buscar ela._ Edward disse.

_- Mas, você não vai mesmo. Nessie esta lá com a Bia faz seis meses que elas não se vêm, ela está falando com a melhor amiga, desabafando, fazendo coisas de garota, deixe ela ser uma adolescente normal de vez em quando._ Luke disse. _Nessie ta super irritada com esse lance de Volturi, lobisomem, impressão, e ainda com essa bruxa que vai cair aqui. Vocês deviam dar um tempo pra ela, eu e Nessie só temos cinco anos quase seis, e vocês ficam descarregando tudo na gente. Quer saber eu vou dar uma volta, vamos Joe?_ Luke e Joe saíram pela porta da frente.

_- Uma palma e meia pra você, Edward. Está agindo com uma criança, e seu eu fosse você, se acalmaria Nessie está de TPM, por isso ela está tão rebelde. Por que você e Bella não vão pro quarto dar uma relaxada? Eu e Jazz vamos cuidar das coisas aqui em baixo._ Alice disse. Jesus, se eu pudesse corar ia estar um pimentão agora. Alice pegou a mão de Jasper e foram pra varanda.

_- Desculpa Bella. Eu agi como um idiota agora, nossos filhos estão furiosos comigo, mas eu só estou tentando ser um bom pai, amor. Você me perdoa?_ Edward disse me abraçando, eu encostei a minha cabeça no ombro dele.

_- Sim, mas eu tenho uma forma melhor pra você se desculpar._ Eu o puxei pela mão e fomos em direção do quarto.

**PVO Nessie.**

O motorista do táxi, ficou olhando pra gente de canto ate nós chegarmos em e Bia descemos e pegamos as sacolas. Agora eu quero ver como eles vão reagir, meu pai vai dar um piti provavelmente. Ta certo que eu falei de mais, e agi errado né, mas pô eu to na puberdade, nós somos rebeldes e temos espinhas ele já devia ter se tocado disso. Bia me olhou, e eu acenei com a cabeça na direção da porta. Eu nem toquei na fechadura, e um Edward e um Jacob me abraçaram. Por essa eu sinceramente não esperava. Caras, são tão difíceis de entender.

_- Você ta bem Nessie? Desculpa o papai?_ Papito disse, eu em mais que homem bipolar.

_- Você ta bem? Ninguém te machucou né? _ Jacob disse.

_- Luke HELP!_ Eu gritei, meu irmão abriu caminho e me tirou dos braços daqueles dois loucos. _ Fala sério! Vocês dois tomaram gardenal* hoje? _

**(N/A: Gardenal* - É remédio pra louco, acho eu que é pra tirar a loucura.)**

_- E eu achei que você tava exagerando._ Bia disse, ela estava com a testa franzida._ Então você é Edward o pai da Nessinha e você Jacob?_ Bia disse.

_- Sim e você é Bianca?_ Jacob disse.

_- Sim, ela é Bianca, e sim eu te desculpo pai, e não Jacob ninguém me machucou. Credo vocês dois são muito bipolares._ Eu disse entrando em casa cheia de sacolas. Eu vi uma mulher morena baixinha, sentada no sofá ao lado de uma loira alta, as duas com olhos cor de rubi._ Há! _ Eu berrei quando vi quem eram Laura e Luana, as amigas da minha mãe, minhas 'tias' diga de passagem.

_- Nessie você ta maravilhosa, flor._ Luana disse, ela estava com o seu cabelo castanho com um corte super fashion.

_- Você ta linda, onde esta aquela menininha que amava fazer bagunça._ Laura disse.

_- Ainda está aqui, só quem em uma versão mais bonita._ Eu disse sorrindo pra ela.

_- Ela continua fresca do mesmo jeito._ Luke disse.

_- Não enche senhor garanhão._ Bia disse._ Faz um tempo em garotas._ Ela abraçou as duas.

_- Eu sei que você me ama Bia, não precisa agir assim._ Luke disse a abraçando.

_- Se meu novo namorado te ver fazendo isso, você vai ficar impotente pelo resto da vida._ Ela disse dando um sorriso sacana pra ele.

_- Bia como você pode fazer isso comigo?_ Luke disse brincando.

_- Ah vai pasta moleque. _ Bia deu um beijo na bochecha dele e foi se sentar no sofá no meio de Luana e Laura.

Eu vi Jasper e Alice conversando com duas loiras, uma morena, e uma cara. Eu não conhecia nenhum deles, eu vasculhei a mente deles e vi que era o clã da loira-morango. O cara ficou me olhando como se eu fosse o Godzilla, e uma das loiras, Irina, tava me olhando de canto, tipo aquelas lideres de torcida metida. A morena, Carmem me olhava de um jeito materno, acho eu que ela como quase todas as vampiras que eu conheço desejam ter uma criança nos braços. A outra loira, Katy, estava prestando atenção no que a pixel estava falando. Isso aqui vai lotar daqui a pouco, sorte que ninguém dorme, eu quero ver quando os vamps 'carnívoros' tiverem que jantar, de preferência em outro estado, e não no Arizona. Não quero vovó Renee virando refeição. Agora eu me pergunto o que eu vou servir na minha festa de aniversário? Os caras bebem sangue, mas sangue não se vende no mercado. Papito olhou pra mim e ergueu a sobrancelha, eu dei de ombros.

Eu estava de pé no meio da sala, perto do sofá. Visões começaram a aparecer na minha cabeça. Três garotas com aparência entre treze e quinze anos, uma morena de cabelo curto meio asiática, uma com cabelo castanho claro, e uma loira de olhos azuis, Sônia. Elas estavam em uma floresta machucadas, esse lugar era perto daqui. Papai estava com as mãos nos meus ombros, falando alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia entender, eu estava prestando atenção na visão. As três garotas estavam de mãos dadas tentando se comunicar com alguém, eu sabia quem era esse alguém, eu. Elas estavam dizendo algumas palavras em latim, tinham arranhões por todo o corpo, as três usavam vestidos, a morena um rosa avermelhado, a de cabelos castanhos claros um azul oceano, e Sônia um branco. Eu sabia o que elas queriam, ou melhor precisavam urgentemente.

_- Luke, Pai, Jacob. Venham comigo agora._ Eu disse saindo pela porta como um raio.

_- Nessie o que aconteceu?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Sônia a bruxa que vai nos ajudar, foi atacada junto com duas garotas. Elas estavam tentando usar o resto da sua força pra pedir ajuda a mim._ Eu disse correndo mais rápido, Jacob tinha se transformado em lobo e estava do meu lado.

_- E por que você chamou nós três exatamente?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Porque vocês três tem o melhor alto controle das pessoas que estavam em casa. E no caso de um ataque vocês são a melhor defesa._ Eu disse, nós estávamos chegando perto, nós já podíamos sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar. Jacob latiu.

_- O que foi?_ Eu perguntei pro meu pai.

_- Ele perguntou se você tem certeza sobre o que está fazendo._ Meu pai disse.

_- Tanta certeza, como eu sei que o Luke não é mais bv._ Eu disse, Luke revirou os olhos. Nós chegamos na clareira e as três garotas estavam lá, quase desmaiando.

_- Nós sabíamos que você viria._ Sônia disse pouco antes de desmaiar, as outras duas desmaiaram segundos depois.

_- Luke pegue à loira, pai você pega a de cabelos castanhos, e Jacob você leva a de cabelos negros._ Eu disse. _ Eu vou ligar pra mamãe e pedir pra Bia preparar as coisas pra cuidar dos ferimentos delas, e tirar tio Jasper e Joe de casa._ Tio Jasper ainda tinha problemas com sangue e Joe começou a seguir nossa dieta a pouco tempo. Eu liguei pra mamãe no caminho. Luke olhava de um jeito pra Sônia, que eu nunca vi antes ele olhar pra qualquer garota. É eu tava certa eles vão acabar se agarrando futuramente.

_- Levem elas lá pra cima, Bia já esta pronta pra curá-las._ Mamãe disse quando passamos pela porta. Bia tem o poder de cura, ela pode curar qualquer ferimento físico, tanto em humanos como também vampiros e qualquer ser vivo. Nós a colocamos cada uma em uma maca. Bia estava com seu cabelo preso em um coque.

_- Vocês sabem o que as atacou?_ Bia perguntou.

_- Um vampiro, mas o cheiro é desconhecido pra nós._ Papito disse.

_- Elas estavam na Europa, Portugal pra ser mais exata, e fizeram uma espécie de tele-transporte pra cá._ Eu disse papai, Luke, Jacob e Bia, me mandaram olhares do tipo 'como – você - sabe - disso'_ Não adianta me perguntar, eu só sei._ Eu dei de ombros.

Bia começou a curar a morena asiática, ela começou a perder a palidez. Do nada uma coisa veio na minha cabeça. Eu peguei uma jarra cheia de água que estava na cômoda e joguei em cima da garota de cabelos castanhos claros. Os ferimentos no corpo dela começaram a se curarem sozinhos.

_- Como você sabia que isso ia funcionar?_ Jacob perguntou.

_- Eu disse que eu só sei._ Eu desci correndo as escadas e peguei um isqueiro na cozinha e um jornal. Quando eu voltei ao quarto eles me olharam atônicos. A cura de Bia estava indo muito devagar e tirando muita energia dela, ela cura melhor vampiros, seus olhos estavam escurecendo._ Saiam de perto._ Eu liguei o isqueiro e acendi o jornal. Joguei em cima da morena asiática. As chamas ao invés de queimá-la, estavam a acariciando o fogo começou a curar ela.

_- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã?_ Luke perguntou com olhos arregalados.

_- Sua linda irmãzinha esta aqui. Agora deixa de besteira e beija a Sônia! _Eu disse, todos me olharam pasmos e exclamaram um:

_- O QUE?_

_- Lucas meu irmão, Sônia é uma bruxa do espírito, da alma, ela precisa do beijo de um homem que ainda não caiu nos encantos de Afrodite._ Eu disse.

_- O que Afrodite tem haver com isso?_ Luke disse.

_- Foi assim que elas passaram à mensagem pra mim. Papai não pode porque ama a mamãe, Jacob teve uma impressão. Você é o único que sobrou agora anda logo, eu não quero que ela morra. Nós ainda vamos ser grandes amigas._ Eu disse empurrando ele em direção a maca da loira, Bia sorriu de canto pra mim. Luke segurou a mão de Sônia e deu um selinho nela._ O criatura e pra BEIJAR, não dar um selinho._

_- Renesmee minha querida irmã, cala essa bendita boca._ Luke me olhou irritado.

_- Ta bom não digo mais nada._ Eu disse, com um sorriso crescendo no meu rosto. Meu irmão vai achar a metade da laranja dele, e essa não é um trairá. Eu peguei o meu celular do bolso, coloquei no silencioso e botei pra grava, depois eu ponho no _youtube. Muahahaha_ (risada maligna). Luke se inclinou na frente dela e a beijou ela abriu os lábios, de repente ela abriu os olhos. E o jogou contra a parede.

_- O que você pensa que esta fazendo criatura?_ Sônia gritou. Cara isso vale ouro, sorte que eu consegui gravar ela jogando o Luke na parede.

_- Eu não disse pra você não fazer Lucas, mas você me ouve não, não me ouve._ Eu disse na maior falsidade, as aulas de teatro valeram MUITO a pena.

_- Mas... mas voc-_ Luke gaguejou.

_- Você está bem Sônia?_ Eu perguntei me sentando na beirada da cama e pegando a mão dela.

_- Sim, obrigada Renesmee._ Ela disse.

_- Que isso, não foi nada. Você pode me chamar de Nessie se quiser._ Eu abanei a mão como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais, como se o meu irmão não tivesse sido jogado na parede pela minha futura cunhada. A morena asiática começou a acordar.

_- Nicoly você ta bem?_ Sônia perguntou.

_- Só mais cinco míseros minutinhos mãe._ Ela disse se virando. Eu imagino o quanto eu vou ganhar com essa fita. Nicoly se sentou reta._ Chocante. Cara eu realmente foi carregada pelo moreno gostosão mesmo._ Ela disse se referindo ao Jacob. Ele começou a corar, eu não me segurei cai na gargalhada meu pai e Bia me acompanharam.

_- Sim, você foi._ Eu disse entre as risadas. A garota de cabelos castanhos começou a acordar, ela se sentou e se espreguiçou. Ela viu os três lindos homens na sua frente.

_- Cara isso aqui é o paraíso, eu aqui com três deuses gregos, e todos com barriga esculpida._ Mamãe entrou no quarto e parou do lado do papai, ele a envolveu com os braços._ È nem todos são solteiros. _

_- Lyana! Você e a Nicoly são duas taradas._ Sônia disse.

_- Hei eu sou virgem não santa!_ Lyana disse.

_- É isso mesmo, não foi agente que beijou o gostosão numero três._ Nicoly disse.

- _Meninas, têm Luke pra vocês todas! _ Meu irmão galinha e cara-de-pau disse.

_- Você é gatinho, mas pelo visto também é galinha. _Nicoly disse, cara isso só fez Bia e eu rirmos mais.

_- Prazer meninas, eu sou Nessie, esse abobado do meu lado é meu irmão Luke. E esses são meus pais Edward e Bella. Bianca minha amiga e Jacob._ Eu disse, parece que Jacob não gostou muito de ser deixado por ultimo. Oba, ele ta com ciúmes.

_- Prazer Sônia!_

_- Lyana, mas pode me chamar de Ly._

_- Nicoly, mas pode me chamar de Nicky._

_- Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas como vocês foram parar no meio da floresta?_ Mami perguntou ai o amor é tão clichê ela ficou tão bonita com ciúmes do papito.

_- Magia, nós três somos bruxas. Eu sou uma bruxa do espírito, Ly é uma bruxa da água e Nicky uma bruxa do fogo._ _Nós unimos nossos poderes pra chegar ate aqui._ Sônia disse.

_- Mas meninas, me respondam uma coisa. Por que vocês estavam se comunicando comigo pelos sonhos, e por que eu sabia que devia tocar água na Ly, fogo na Nicky?_ Eu não quis mencionar mandar luke beijar Sônia, ia pegar mal.

_- Nós vimos que no futuro ajudaríamos você a limpar o nome da sua família e impedir que os Volturi matassem vocês. Agente não queria que mais uma família fosse destruída, como a nossa. _Ly disse fitando o colchão.

_- É e também vimos que nós meio que sabe mais ou menos nos juntaríamos à família._ Nicky disse.

_- Vocês podem se juntar à família desde que não joguem meus filhos na parede._ Mamãe disse sorrindo.

_- Valeu Bella. Você parece com nossa mãe, tem uma alma muito parecida._ Sônia disse.

_- Obrigada, pelo visto ela era uma boa pessoa._ Mamãe disse meio envergonhada.

- _Venham meninas eu vou mostras o meu quarto pra vocês. Eu peguei a mão de Lyana e Sônia, Bia pegou a mão de Nicoly e fomos para o meu quarto._

_

* * *

_

**OI Gente. O que vocês acharam desse capitulo.**

**No perfil tem fotos da Luana, Laura, Lyana, Nicoly e Sônia.**

**Finalmente a misteriosa Sônia apareceu, será que ela vai caie nas garras do Luke?**

**Como serão os poderes das três bruxinhas?**

**Quem será o vampiro que estava atrás delas? O que ele queria?**

**Eu quero dizer muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviwes. Esse capitulo veio maior pra comemorar as nossas 100 reviwes.**

**Quem sabe quando chegarmos as 150 ele fica maior ainda. Eu quero agradecer especialmente a Ana Karol que me da umas idéias de vez em quando. A Lyana e Nicoly minhas bests, que me apóiam. E eu botei o nome delas em duas bruxinhas em homenagem.**

**Eu amei todos os seus comentários, leitoras. Desde o primeiro até o numero 100. **

**Continuem acompanhando a fic que logo o capitulo 13 ta online. **

**Mil bjus e não esqueçam de alimentar a fic, é só apertar o botão verde ai em baixo. Não esqueça de alimenta-la se não ela fica dodói e não gera mais capítulos. **

**Amo muito vcs.**

**Samy**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**PVO Nessie**

Eu e as meninas fomos pro meu quarto fofocar. Eu admito que tava super curiosa pra ver o que minhas novas amigas iriam aprontar. Nós somos muito parecidas, todas loucas, bonitas (nem me achei agora), frescas e divertidas. Eu e Bia pegamos uns colchões nós quartos de hospedes, e colocamos no chão do meu quarto, nós íamos fazer uma espécie de festa do deixei as meninas lá por enquanto, e fui à cozinha fazer pipoca e pegar refrigerante. Quando cheguei no meu quarto, encontrei uma Alice vestida com pijama de ursinho cor de rosa. E uma Bia com camisola azul cheia de coraçãozinhos.

_- Alice você veio se juntar à festa?_ Eu perguntei sorrindo.

_- Você acha que eu ia perder isso? Sua mãe nunca me deixou fazer uma festa do pijama._ Ela fez aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

_- Mas o que eu não entendo é porque você e Bia estão de pijama se nem dormem?_ Eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe Nessie. Ela vai ter um bom uso depois._ Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. È acho que ela vai fazer 'coisinhas' com tio Jazz.

_- Sem detalhes, please._ Eu fui ao meu roupeiro e peguei três pijamas, um rosa, um roxo e outro azul. Entreguei o roxo pra Ly, um rosa pra Nicky e o azul pra Sônia._ Vai combinar perfeitamente com vocês._

_- Valeu Nessie!_ Elas disseram em um coro. Elas foram pro meu banheiro e se trocaram, depois se sentaram no colchão.

_- Meninas eu sei que eu sou bicuda e tal, mas eu to curiosa. Qual são os poderes de vocês? Me contem tudo sobre vocês, aniversário, signo idade, namorados, TUDO. _Bia disse.

_- Amore, você nem esta curiosa._ Alice disse sorrindo pra ela.

_- Ta eu começo._ Nicky disse. _Como vocês já sabem, eu sou uma bruxa do fogo. Então eu posso queimar as coisas dãh, me transformar em fogo, em fênix, qualquer animal que tenha aura fogo. Deixar meus olhos parecendo chamas, rápida e forte como toda bruxa. Nasci dia 28 de fevereiro de 1697. Tenho 313 anos de idade. Meu signo é peixes, já tive muitos namorados, mais ainda não encontrei a metade da minha laranja. Gosto mais de caras emos, roqueiros esse tipo. Ainda sou virgem, e só vou me entregar quando achar o cara cem por cento certo._

_- Cara isso que foi relatório._ Sônia disse.

_- Ok, minha vez._ Ly disse. _Bruxa de água, posso me transformar em água, sereia,_ _animais marinhos ou com aura de água, meus olhos podem parecer o oceano. Eu posso matar ate um vampiro com água-_

_- Como você faz isso criatura?_ Bia interrompeu espantada, vampiros não morrem afogados.

_- Eu deixo água entrar no corpo do vampiro e faço ela se expandir é como ar de mais dentro de um balão se você botar muito ar estoura isso também acontece com a água. Continuando, eu só me molho se eu quiser. Se eu digo pra água não me molhar ela não me molha. Nasci no dia 17 de janeiro de 1697, como a Nicky e também tenho 313 anos. Sou do signo de capricórnio. Ainda sou virgem também não encontrei meu par de meia. Já namorei bastante, mas nunca amei verdadeiramente. Eu não tenho preferência nos caras, desde quê sejam bonitos, inteligentes e sensatos ta bom pra mim._ Ly disse.

_- Isso é o que todas nós queremos amor._ _Lindo, inteligente e sensato._ Eu disse, ouvi uma risada no andar de baixo, Luke. Esqueci que Jacob estava lá em baixo.

_- Minha vez._ Sônia disse. _Eu sou uma bruxa do espírito, da alma. Eu posso me transformar em uma espécie de anjo-fada, posso voar, ficar invisível de todos os modos, decidir quem vive e quem morre, mas isso é muito cansativo. Eu vejo a aura das pessoas, da pra saber se são boas ou más. Nasci 18 de dezembro 510 d.C, meu signo é sagitário. Já tive muitos namorados, só me apaixonei uma vez, mas não deu certo. Meu tipo de cara tem que ser corajoso, inteligente, esportivo, cavalheiro, alto. Odeio caras de cabelo comprido, é meio gay, e eu já tenho amigos gays de mais na minha vida. _Sônia disse.

_- É mais você não respondeu a pergunta mais interessante. _Eu disse._ Você é virgem?_ Lá em baixo só se escutava silencio.

_- Fala sério, você acha que eu ia ser virgem com 1500 anos?_ Sônia disse, mas ela fez uma cara estranha. Eu e as meninas erguemos as sobrancelhas._ Ta eu admito sou virgem, ainda não encontrei meu príncipe encantado. _Ela corou, eu ouvi um suspiro lá em baixo, Luke. Ai meu maninho, é galinha, mas também é virgem, faze o que, é a vida.

_- Desiste do príncipe encantado. O único que tinha casou com a Cinderela. _ Eu disse, olhando-a triste. _Os caras que eu conheço que chegam mais próximos disse já estão casados._

_- Quem são eles?_ Nicky perguntou.

_- Meu pai, tio Jasper, e vovô Carlisle._ _ Claro, tem o Luke que é solteiro._ Eu disse sabia que meu irmão ia gosta de eu te falado isso, mas ele não tinha ouvido o final._ Porém, ele é muito galinha. _ Ai essa ele não gostou, como eu gosto de ser má.

_- Notasse._ Ly disse.

_- Ele pode ser galinha, mas beija bem._ Bia disse, nós a encaramos._ O que? Eu tenho namorado, mas eu não to morta. Tecnicamente._

_- Não se preocupem um dia vocês acham o seu quase-príncipe, assim como eu achei o Jazz._ Alice disse saltitando. _ Amanha nós vamos as compras, vocês precisam de um guarda roupa novo._ Já sei o que ela vai aprontar.

_- COMPRAS!_ Nós dissemos juntas.

_- Viu Bella, você não gostava de fazer compras comigo, agora eu achei cinco novas companheiras._ Alice disse. Minha mãe riu lá em baixo._ Ria enquanto pode._

_- Alice sempre vai ser Alice! _ Eu disse, dando um beijo na bochecha da minha tia eterna adolescente. _ Vamos lá em baixo pegar umas coisas pra comer._ Sônia, Ly, Nicky e eu ficamos de pé e fomos lá pra baixo.

Joe , tio Jazz, Luana, Laura e os Denali já tinham voltado pra casa. Jacob ainda estava na sala, ótima oportunidade pra fazer ciúmes.

_- Oi Joe._ Eu dei um selinho nele.

_- Oi Joe. _Sônia disse e também deu um selinho nele.

_- Oi Joe. _ Ly disse e deu um selinho nele.

_- Ola Joe._ Nicky disse e deu um selinho nele.

_- Morri e fui pro céu. Quatro lindas garotas me beijando e vestidas lindamente em babydolls._ Joe disse sorrindo.

_- Cala boca._ Luke e Jacob disseram.

_- Dois certos alguéns estão com ciúmes._ Nicky disse. Eu bati na mão dela, nós fomos em direção da cozinha, mas meu pai nos parou.

_- Meninas esperem. Eu quero lhes apresentar os Denali._ Papito disse.

_- A família da loira-morango?_ Eu perguntei, eles não gostaram muito de eu ter chamado _Tânia_ dessa forma.

_- Sim são a família de Tânia._ Mami disse com o sorriso que eu e Luke conhecemos bem eu-também-não-gosto-deles-mas-sejam-educados.

_- É um prazer meninas. Eu sou Eleazar, essa e minha esposa Carmem, e essas são Katy e Irina._ Eleazar disse, esse nome é tão estranho quanto o meu.

_- Prazer, Renesmee, essas são minhas amigas. Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana._ Eu disse apontando pras meninas.

_- Vocês são bruxas poderosas. Mas eu admito que achava que estavam entintas._ Eleazar disse.

_- Sim somos poderosas._ Nicky disse na maior cara de pau, não é atoa que somos amigas.

_- È o que todos pensam, somos poucas agora. Talvez ajam mais crianças da lua, do que bruxas._ Sônia disse.

_- Se vocês nos derem licença._ Eu disse, e puxei as meninas pra cozinha. Pegamos salgadinhos, bolachas, chocolate, balas, mais refrigerante, tudo que era porcariada e subimos pro meu quarto.

Nós olhamos desenhos no _cartoon network, _clipes na _MTV, _conversamos, e acabamos dormindo. Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei e vi as meninas enroladas nas cobertas, menos Sônia. Eu olhei no relógio eram oito da manhã.

_- Bom dia, não está conseguindo dormir?_ Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Acordei há pouco tempo estava pensando._ Ela disse se virando pra mim. Minha cama era de casal, eu levantei um pouco a coberta fazendo sinal pra ela se deitar comigo, ela se levantou e se juntou a mim.

_- Você está pensando no que te aconteceu ontem, não é?_ Eu disse e a abracei isso parecia tão normal como se fossemos amigas de infância, ela correspondeu o abraço.

_- Também. Mas eu admito que estava pensando em você e Jacob, e seu irmão e eu._ Ela disse sorrindo fraco. _ Nós duas estamos tentando correr contra o destino. _Ela disse.

_- Você pode ver o futuro não é?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Sim, é um dos dons de uma bruxa do espírito. _ Ela disse. _Eu sei que vou acabar ficando com o seu irmão, eu sei que vou o amar, mas eu não queria que fosse uma coisa forçada. Eu não queria que fosse o destino, mas sim amor._ Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

_- Eu sei como você se sente. Jacob teve uma impressão comigo, ele estava noivo. Eu me senti mal por estragar a vida da garota mesmo ela sendo uma vaca. Ele é o melhor amigo da minha mãe, e foi apaixonado por ela. Eu me sinto meio estranha, vieram muitas novidades ao mesmo tampo pra mim. Meus pais voltaram a ficar junto, a loira-morango vai pra Volterra dedurar agente, Jacob tem uma impressão comigo, eu descubro que vou ganhar três novas melhores amigas. E o que mais me deixa triste é que eu sei que posso perder todas as pessoas que amo. Por causa de vampiros italianos._ Eu disse, sorrindo fracamente.

_- Eu tenho 1500 anos, mas me sinto uma adolescente descobrindo coisas novas. É estranho como minha vida mudou tão rápido. Eu era a filha mais nova, eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos. Minha mãe não se tornou uma bruxa como minha avó, como homens não herdam os dons, eu acabei sendo a bruxa da família. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, os Volturi foram à minha casa, com a intenção de matar a bruxa da família, meus irmãos já estavam casados na época, meu pai tinha morrido um ano antes, eles vieram com a desculpa de que tínhamos uma criança imortal em casa. Minha mãe mentiu que era ela a bruxa da família pra me salvar. Ela acabou morrendo na minha frente, meu poder despertou naquela hora, quando eu vi minha mãe morta o que mais desejei foi que os dois vampiros que a mataram ardessem no fogo do inferno. E foi quase isso que aconteceu, eles começaram a gritar, e apodrecer, logo só existia cinzas, eu desmaie logo depois. Eu só acordei dois dias depois, eu estava na casa da minha avó, ela me explicou tudo sobre bruxaria, vampiros, lobisomens, eu fiquei apavorada._

_ Eu desmaiei porque ainda não era uma bruxa completa. Minha avó também era uma bruxa do espírito, ela me ensinou boa parte das coisas que eu sei hoje. Eu vivi com ela durante cem anos, mas quando eu me tornei uma bruxa completa ela decidiu morrer, ela já era muito velha e estava cansada de ver as pessoas que ela amava morrerem. Antes de ela morrer ela me ensinou um feitiço muito poderoso, que só mulheres com sangue dela poderiam fazer, e me deu todos os seus livros de bruxaria, talismãs. Então quando ela faleceu, eu comecei a viajar pelo mundo, eu sei falar todos os idiomas existentes, já que eu tive 1500 anos pra aprender. Em 1708 eu conheci Nicky e Ly. Elas são primas, por parte de pai, e a avó delas já tinha falecido. Um mês depois de Nicoly completar 13 anos, eu tive uma visão, os Volturi apareceriam lá pra pegar elas, tinha começado uma espécie de 'caça as bruxas'. Elas decidiram deixar suas famílias, pra manter todos salvos. _Sônia disse, ela estava com expressão triste com um olho no passado.

_- Eu sinto muito, eu sei como é a sensação que sua família corre risco e por sua causa._ Eu disse, era isso que estava acontecendo agora.

_- Não fique assim Nessie, foi há muito tempo atrás._ Sônia deu um beijo na minha testa._ Eu ensinei as meninas a ler e escrever, naquele tempo o mundo era muito machista, as mulheres não podiam saber nada. Nos viajamos por vários lugares, nós podíamos ficar uns oito anos no mesmo lugar, porque bruxas podem parecer que envelhecem ate a idade de 20 anos. Mas também sempre estávamos fugindo, os Volturis não gostam de bruxas e lobisomens, eles são idiotas querendo matar seres do seu próprio mundo. _

_- Sônia me diz uma coisa?_ Eu perguntei.

_- O que?_

_- Que vampiro era aquele que deixou vocês naquele estado? Vocês são muito poderosas e eram três contra um._ Eu estava realmente curiosa em relação a isso.

_- Eu não sei, acho que era Alec e Jane. Eu senti uma dor insuportável, e não conseguia fazer nada. Acho que eles anularam o cheiro deles, deve ser por isso que seu pai não conseguiu descobrir de quem era. _Sônia fitava a parede.

_- Hei, o que você acha de descer comigo e me ajudar a fazer o café da manhã? Pelo visto essas duas ainda vão dormir por muito tempo. _Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Claro._ Sônia sorriu pra mim.

_- Nós não estamos mais dormindo._ Nicky disse.

_- Vocês não fechavam à matraca._ Ly mostrou a língua pra gente.

_- Ok então vamos lá pra baixo preparar o café da manhã. O que vocês acham de panquecas de chocolate, bolo, suco de laranja?_ Eu disse, nossa eu tava com a maior fome.

_- Agora você me deixou com fome._ Nicky disse.

_- Vamos logo então._ Ly disse se levantando.

* * *

**Oi gente o que vocês acharam desse capitulo?**

**Eu tenho alguns avisos pra dar pra vocês, minha aula começa segunda, então eu não vou poder postar muito rápido, acho que agora vai ser um ou dois capítulos por semana. Eu vou entrar no inferno chamado ensino médio. Eu comecei a escrever esse capitulo de madrugada, porque ontem eu fui passear com as minhas amigas, Nicky e Ly. E de noite eu tive que ir na festa de aniversário do meu primo. **

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, e se vocês quiserem um novo capitulo COMENTEM. **

**Mil bjus e uma ótima semana de aulas pra vocês.**

**Samy XD**


	15. Chapter 14

N/A: Valeu pelas reviews. Eu hoje entendi que entrei no inferno, ele se chama ensino médio. Nunca mais vou dizer que acho muito exagero quando leio isso. Eu e minha melhor amiga ficamos em turmas diferentes., na minha turma só tem gente que eu odeio. E eu quero ir pra turma dela, mas o um guri que eu tive uns quase rolos estuda com ela. AFF. Eu adoro matemática, mas o meu professor desse ano tem a maior cara de bunda, de gente que ta lá pelo dinheiro não pra ensina. Mas fora isso meu primeiro dia foi ate que bom. Ta vou deixar de dramatizar, aproveitem esse capitulo. Amo vocês.

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 14**

**PVO Nessie**

_- Esperem ai meninas. Eu tive uma idéia._ Eu fui no meu roupeiro e peguei a sacola com shorts 'me morda', e outro sacola com tops e biquínis._ Escolham o que quiserem._

_- Não vai ser meio estranho agente vestir isso com tanto homem nessa casa?_ Ly perguntou.

_- Não. Papai e tio Jazz não vão notar muito porque já encontraram o amor da vida deles. Jacob teve impressão comigo, então ele vai ficar me secando. Mas tem Joe e Luke, e os lobos que provavelmente vão passar por aqui depois. Vai meninas eu perdi uma aposta e vou ter que usar isso aqui. Por favor, me acompanhem._ Eu fiz a carinha de cachorrinho que Lice me ensinou.

_- Ta bom._ Elas disseram isso sempre da certo. Sônia vestiu um cor de rosa com um top roxo, Nicky vestiu um laranja com um top amarelo, combinou lindamente com a pele dela, Ly vestiu um short roxo e um top azul marinho, que ficou muito fofo. Eu vesti um short verde claro e um top rosa bebe. Nós todas fizemos um coque no cabelo, já que iríamos cozinhar.

Joe, os Denali, Luana, Laura, Luke, tio Jazz e Lice, estavam na sala. Joe e Luke começaram a secar a gente, quer dizer Luke não me secou porque eu sou irmã dele. Dissemos 'bom dia' e fomos pra cozinha. Bia foi embora ontem pra ver o amor da vida dela. Eu peguei um Cd, botei na musica _BoysBoysBoys _ da _Lady Gaga. _ Nos pegamos os ingredientes pra fazer panquecas de chocolate, e bolo de cenoura com cobertura de brigadeiro. Luke entrou na cozinha, e ficou olhando Sônia.

_- Bom dia garotas. O que vocês vão fazer pro café?_ Ele se sentou na bancada perto de Sônia.

_- O que você quer beber?_ Sônia perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Milk-shake._ Ele disse, quero ver como ela vai fazer isso nós comemos todo o sorvete ontem.

_- Sorvete e leite o que eu quero é um milk-shake._ Sônia balançou as mãos e apareceu um copo de milk-shake de chocolate na frente do Luke. **(N/a: Essa idéia foi da Ana Karol)**.

_- Você não precisa fazer isso né?_ Luke perguntou.

_- Não, mas foi legal ver a sua cara de espanto._ Sônia sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha meu irmão tava parecendo a minha mãe quando humana, ele ficou todo vermelhinho, onde ta aquele garanhão que eu conheço. Luke pegou e começou a beber o seu milk-shake.

_- Eu e Nicky fazemos as panquecas e vocês e Ly o bolo de chocolate pode ser?_ Eu perguntei pras meninas.

_- Pra mim ta ótimo eu não sei fazer panquecas._ Ly disse sorrindo.

_- Eu sou ótima em fazer panquecas._ Nicky disse.

Nós pegamos um pode ovos, farinha, todas as coisas. E começamos a fazer a massa. A gente se sujou toda, mas foi muito divertido Nicky e eu nos damos muito bem. Quando Luke saiu da cozinha, agente começou a fofocar baixinho, eu pedi pra Nicky acender o fogão. Fui muito legal ela fazer figuras com as chamas. Primeiro um coelho, depois um dragão e o mais engraçado foi que acha escreveu no ar _**Sônia and Luke Forever**._

_- Hei!_ Sônia o fogo fez um desenho, _**vai dizer que você não gostou dele, ele é muito gato**__._ Eu comecei a rir, Nicky era muito engraçada._ Sim eu achei ele gato mais não é pra tanto, para com isso criatura._ Sônia tava toda coradinha que fofo.

_- Você ta caidinha, não adianta negar._ Ly disse e fez um coração no ar com água.

_- É você gostou, mas esta fazendo o mesmo jogo que eu._ Eu disse, depois falei bem baixinho._ Com Jacob._ Eu dei uma piscadinha pra elas, nós começamos a gargalhar.

_- Nessie como você é má._ Ly disse, sorrindo._ É tão parecida com a gente._ Ela me deu um abraço e eu retribui. Quase uma hora depois o bolo, as panquecas, o suco, café já estavam prontos. Eu peguei o cereal e o leite e coloquei na mesa.

_- Nossa agente fez comida pra um batalhão._ Sônia disse.

_- Isso não é problema._ Eu sorri maliciosamente, e peguei meu celular.

_- Pra quem você vai ligar?_ Ly perguntou.

_- Pro Jacob, vou dizer pra ele chamar os lobos pra tomar café aqui. _Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Você vai é querer fazer ciúmes, né?_ Nicky disse._ Cara, os lobos são lindos não é?_

_- Sim e sim. Lindos, morenos e atléticos._ Eu disse e depois suspirei.

_- Você ama agente né Nessie._ Ly perguntou.

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Porque você vai apresentar eles pra gente._ Nicky disse.

Disquei o numero de Jacob, o telefone atendeu no segundo toque.

**- Alô?** Uma linda voz rouca atendeu ao telefone.

**- Oi Jacob, é a Nessie.** Eu disse.

**- Nessie? Ah oi. Posso saber por que esta me ligando?**Jacob perguntou, eu ainda tenho um infarto por causa desse homem.

**- É que eu e as meninas fizemos comida de mais, agente pensou se vocês queriam vir tomar café aqui?** Eu disse.

_- Nós ou você Nessie?_ Nicky disse depois eu mato ela. Jacob riu do outro lado da linha.

**- Claro eu vou chamar os garotos e agente vai pra ai.** Jacob disse.

**- Tchau. **Eu disse.

**- Beijo.** Ele disse isso de um jeito muito _sexy_ e desligou.

_- Nicky depois eu te mato. Agora ele desconfia que eu acho ele atraente._ Eu disse ainda bem que meus pais não estão me casa, se meu pai ouvisse isso, a coisa ia ficar preta.

_- Ai vampirinha, você faz drama de mais. Todas as mulheres ficam atraídas por ele._ Ela me mostrou um sorriso. A musica trocou e começou a tocar _I kissed a girl_ da _Katy Perry._ Eu e as meninas começamos a cantar, dançar e rebolar. Nos sentimos cheiro de lobo, e nos viramos e Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul e Jared estava nos secando, junto com Joe e Luke. Resumindo maior mico.

_- Oi rapazes._ Eu disse, só agora que eu me lembrei que tava toda suja de farinha, peguei um guardanapo e limpei minhas mãos.

_- Oi. _Eles disseram meio que fazendo um coro.

_- Essas são minhas amigas, Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana._ Elas acenaram.

_- Hei, sentem-se e comam._ Nicky disse fazendo sinal pra mesa, depois eu agradeço ela por tirar a atenção da gente.

_- Então vocês estão todas solteiras?_ Joe perguntou pras meninas.

_- Sim, por que a pergunta?_ Ly perguntou, pra fazer charme.

_- Por nada não._ Ele se encostou do lado dela na bancada, deu aquele sorriso sexy e piscou. Eu tenho que admitir ele sabe encantar uma garota._ Agente podia sair qualquer dia._ Com essa eu tive que rir.

_- Claro, porque não._ Ly disse com um sorriso meigo.

_- Aproveita ele beija bem._ Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, alto o suficiente pros outros ouvirem.

_- Da pra vocês pararem, estamos comendo aqui?_ Luke disse.

_- Luke esta certo, isso ta me dando enjôo._ Embry disse.

_- Como vocês são exagerados._ Eu disse._ Garanto se fossem vocês paquerando, não ficariam enjoados. _Eu peguei uma fatia de bolo e um copo de suco de laranja e me sentei do lado de Jacob. Nós comemos e conversamos por um bom tempo, os lobos não tinham nada contra Joe e Luke, muito menos contra as meninas. Uma hora depois, nós todos estávamos cheios. Eu não conseguia comer mais nada.

_- Meninas isso aqui estava muito bom._ Jacob disse.

_- Valeu._ Nos dissemos juntas. Eu me virei pra Seth e disse:

_- Seth eu sinto muito por ter espancado a sua irmã._

_- Senti muito? Aquela foi a melhor briga de garotas que já vimos._ Paul disse, Seth olhou pra ele de cara feia, Paul só deu de ombros.

_- Tudo bem Nessie. Leah meio que mereceu._ Ele disse sorrindo fracamente.

Logo depois todos foram pra sala, e Jacob ficou me ajudando a tirar a mesa. Eu notei que ele me olhava de vez enquanto. Eu sorria fracamente. Eu quase derrubei um copo, e nos dois fomos pegar. Ele conseguio agarrar o copo, e colocou na pia. Nossos rostos estavam bem próximos um do outro, eu e ele nos aproximamos mais, quando nossas bocas estavam a milímetros de distancia. A campainha tocou.

_- Nessie._ Luke me chamou. Eu me afastei rapidamente toda corada e fui na sala ver o que ele queria.

_- Lucas Swan eu vou te mat-_ Na porta perto de Luke estava meu ex-namorado. Nahuel.

_- Oi Nessie. _ Ele disse na maior cara de pau. Ele me chifrou com uma _humana_ feia que dói. Jacob chegou perto de mim. _Quem é esse?_ Nahuel perguntou.

_- Nahuel esse é Jacob, Jacob esse é Nahuel meu ex-namorado._ Jacob ficou tenso atrás de mim. As bruxinhas vieram pro meu lado pra ver quem era. _Meninas esse_ _é Nahuel, essas são minhas amigas Nicky, Ly e Sônia._

_- Um prazer meninas._ Ele disse com aquele sorriso sacana dele.

_- O prazer é todo seu._ Ly disse essa minha amiga tem atitude.

_- Ly!_ Sônia repreendeu com o mesmo olhar que minha mãe me dava eu-também-não-gosto-dele-mas-seja-educada. _Ola desculpe pela grosseria da minha irmã. Eu sou Sônia, bruxa do espírito._ Ela fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu, abraçou a cintura de Luke e disse alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e assentiu, ele passou seu braço pelos ombros dela. Cara, to de queixo caído.

_- Entre._ Luke foram pra sala e eu os acompanhei, Jacob e estava bem próximo de mim, Ly, Nicky e eu estávamos com os braços enganchados. _Esses são os amigos de Jacob e seu bando também._ Luke apontou pros lobos. _Essas são os Denali, meus tios Alice e Jasper, e Luana e Laura que você já conhece._

_- Se vocês nos dão licença eu e as meninas vamos nos limpar. _ Eu disse e agarrei a mão de Sônia também, subimos as escadas e fomos pro meu quarto, quando chegamos lá trancamos a porta.

_- Conta tudo!_ As três exigiram.

_- Ta mais primeiro a Sônia vai ter que falar o que disse pro Luke._ Eu falei.

_- Porque você agarrou ele?_ Ly perguntou.

_- Ta eu conto, foi porque eu vi que o ex da Nessie ia tenta algo comigo daí, eu pedi pro Luke fingir que tava comigo._ Sônia disse vermelha.

_- Você ta caidinha pelo meu irmão. _ Eu disse sorrindo. Nós fomos pro meu banheiro nos limpar. Depois fomos no meu roupeiro e peguei umas roupas mais compridas pra gente.

_- Agora desembucha dona Renesmee. Por que você disse que ia matar o Luke? E por que você ficou daquele jeito quando viu seu ex?_ Nicky disse, ela estava curiosa mesmo.

_- Pelos simples fato que eu quase beijei Jacob._ Eu disse a boca delas se transformou em um O bem redondo.

_- Se eu fosse você que estava preste a beijar aquele __Deus Grego__, eu tinha matado o Luke._ Nicky disse.

_- Eu também._ Ly disse._ Mas eu o seu ex?_

-_ Nós namoramos por quase dois meses, e ele me chifrou com uma humana feia que dói. Que se vestia mal e falava mal de deus e todo mundo._ Eu disse cruzando os braços._ Daí eu terminei com ele. Já que eu tava com um par de chifres se não mais, eu comecei a saiu com um amigo do Luke._ Eu peguei um all star preto e coloquei._ Não se envolvam com ele. Ele só se interessa naquela palavrinha que começa com S e termina com E-X-O. _

_- Não se preocupe da minha parte, já encontrei algo interessante. _Ly disse, ela tava com um sorriso safado no rosto.

_- Ai, não acredito. A Ly ta com um vampiro gostosão aos pés dela, a Sônia com um meio-vampiro gostosão. A Nessie com um lobão morenasso. Só eu que to sem um DEUS GREGO aos meus pés. _Nicky disse fazendo biquinho.

_- Relaxa amore. Daqui a pouco o seu aparece. _Sônia disse.

_- Ly, você se importa se eu dançar tango com o Joe?_ Eu perguntei e peguei as mãos das meninas e disse em pensamento._ Pra fazer ciúmes pro Jacob._

_- Pode. Mas, não abusa._ Ly disse. Eu peguei um Cd com musicas de tango e merengue. Nós descemos as escadas e fomos pra sala. Eu e Sônia estávamos usando vestidos de tango, aqueles justos da cintura pra cima, e saia rodada da cintura pra baixo, com salto alto do estilo agulha, aquele que mata os pés de qualquer humana.

_- JOE, LUKE! Venham aqui agora._ Eu disse. Eles apareceram esperando um terremoto, mas quando olharam pra mim com meu vestido branco, minha flor vermelha no cabelo e Sônia com seu vestido vermelho, e sua flor branca, ergueram as sobrancelhas.

_- Por que vocês estão vestidas, lindamente desse jeito?_ Joe perguntou.

_- Pelos simples fato que vocês dois vão dançar tango e merengue com a gente. Porque meu aniversário e de Luke está próximo e eu preciso de um cara pra mim treinar ou seja você Joe. E Luke precisa de uma garota, ou seja, Sônia. _Eu botei o Cd no rádio, e começou um tango meio que família Adams.

_- Isso vai ser interessante._ Ti Jazz disse. Nós estávamos com uma pequena platéia, meus pais ainda não estavam em casa provavelmente 'curtindo o tempo perdido', Joe pegou a minha mão e me puxou pra dançar. Luke fez o mesmo que Sônia. A diferença é que Luke estava gostando _muito _daquilo, e eu e Joe estávamos mais na amizade.

_- Eu achava que em festas de 'dezesseis anos', se dançava valsa não merengue ou tango._ Irina disse, cara as irmãs da loira-morango são o maior porre.

_- Sim tradicionalmente, mas como não somos uma família nada tradicional, vamos dançar tango, merengue, valsa, rock, dance, pop music, funk no estilo brasileiro, que só é bom pra dançar porque é a melodia é o ô. _Eu disse sorrindo e depois olhei pra Jacob._ Depois você vai dançar comigo, já que Joe vai dançar com a Ly._ Eu pisquei pra ele, ele tava com cara de tonto. _Seth você vai acompanhar a Nicky. _

_- Ok teacher. _Seth disse.

* * *

**Gente ai esta mais um capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu só postei esse hoje porque estava quase pronto eu só fiz o final agora. Eu tava fazendo o dever de matemática, física e sociologia. È o ensino médio é foda. Eu amei as reviews, todas elas. Valeu mesmo. Eu vou ver se arranjo tempo pra escrever o próximo capitulo essa semana. Amo todas vocês.**

**E não se esqueçam de alimentar a fic, é bem simples. Só apertar no botão verde ai em baixo e dizer o que você achou.**

**Mil Bjus**

**Samy.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**PVO Nessie**

Eu e Joe estávamos arrasando no tango. Nós estávamos nos divertindo, já meu amado irmão e Sônia, estavam em uma dança super sexy. Ele olhava de um jeito tão apaixonado pra ela, Jesus eu pensei que eles iam se pegar no maior amasso naquela hora. Nicky estava dançando com Seth, eu conheço a bruxinha há pouco tempo, mas seu tem uma coisa que eu notei é que ela é mais chegada em um morcego do que em um lobo. Piadinha sem graça eu sei, mas descreveu bem a situação. Nós ensaiamos tango, valsa e merengue. Sr. Joe Luan, é ótimo dançarino, também antes de ser um vampiro lindo e gostoso, ele era um filho de professora de dança super lindo e gostoso. Joe ficava olhando pra Ly por cima do meu ombro, e eu não olhei muito Jacob. Porque se tem uma coisa que eu sei sobre caras, é que eles te dão atenção se você não der atenção pra eles.** (N/a: Isso é verdade meninas eu descobri isso nos primeiros dias da semana).** A musica acabou e eu sai dos braços de Joe. Fui em direção ao rádio e troquei o Cd. Começou a tocara música Wonmanage da princesinha do pop Britney Spears.

_- Porque você botou essa porcaria pra tocar._ Joe disse.

_- Olha o respeito criatura. Ela sabe cantar, e eu acho essa musica muito legal. Ah e a Camila vai vir pra cá na minha festa, se você quer continuar com o que tem entre as pernas, é melhor não falar mal da Britney Spears na frente dela._ Eu disse e soprei um beijo pra ele. _Eu e as meninas vamos comer alguma coisa já é quase duas da tarde e agente ta dançando a manha toda._ _Vocês vão querer também não é __**wolfs**__? _

_- Claro._ Jacob disse, sorrindo pra mim, eu pisquei pra ele. Quando eu me virei pra ir pra cozinha à bendita campainha tocou. Fala sério, sempre que eu estou prestes a fazer algo _interessante_ ou encher o estomago essa campainha toca.

_- Eu atendo._ Tio Jazz disse, quando ele abriu a porta sorriu. Pelo que eu captei da situação eram os amigos dele, uma loirinha baixinha e um carinha que eu não prestei muita atenção, também porque eu vou olhar pra um cara comprometido, quando eu tenho esses deuses gregos solteiros perto de mim.

Nós almoçamos, e dançamos mais um pouco. Hoje foi um dia que chegou toda a vampirada. Chegaram s egípcios, eu gostei do Benjamim e da tia, são gente boa, mas já os outros dois que vieram com eles, tinham a maior cara de bunda. Continuando, veio toda vampirada, eu adorei Meggie, ela nos disse que sabe quando alguém está mentindo, às vezes isso deve ser boa, mas também tem vezes que deve ser bem ruim. Viram alguns nômades, eu adorei uma vampira chamada Zafrina, ela é da Amazônia, agente tem meio que um dom parecido. Sr. Jacob, ficou com ciúmes que eu não estava só com ele, alguns vamps ate me deram uma piscadinha ou um sorriso de canto. Ele ficou vermelho de ódio. Amei isso. Muahahaha (Risada do mau).

Alice teve a louca idéia, mas eu amei isso também, de nos levar pra cortar o cabelo, ela disse que meu cabelo tava muito pesado, e que precisava de um corte mais moderno. Eu amei a idéia, mas ela me deixou na duvida que corte eu vou fazer. Nicky, Ly, Sônia e eu íamos ser levadas por ela pra cortar o cabelo. Se não ficar bonito, eu disse que me grudo no pescoço dela. E ela disse ' Eu vejo o futuro, amada. Eu sei que você vai gostar', e me mostrou a língua na maior cara de pau.

Nós fomos ao cabeleireiro da Alice, Cássio. Uma biba muito legal, ele era muito feminino e super fashion. Ele disse que i picota e desfiar o meu cabelo, pra tirar o peso. Alice só balançou a cabeça, ela disse que eu ia gostar. Ele cortou uma franja lateral, e disse que dava pra eu usar de todos os lados, ele cortou meu cabelo, mais ou menos na altura, da alça que prende o sutiã atrás. No cabelo da Ly ele deu uma desfiada de leve, ficou muito lindo no cabelo liso dela. Já no da Nicky ele fez um channell, ficou lindíssimo naquele cabelo preto. No da Sônia ele fez um corte mais leve, fez umas camadas. Depois nos fizemos as unhas, eu pintei de um vermelho sangue (escolha de Alice). Sônia pintou de roxo daqueles que chamam a atenção do outro lado do mundo, Ly e Nicky usaram o mesmo estilo ofuscante, Ly usou um azul, e Nicky verde limão. Admito ficou muito legal nelas, mas eu não pintaria minhas unhas daquela cor, eu já chamo muita atenção sem isso.

Eu dei um beijo no Cássio e disse que ele é o melhor cabeleireiro que eu já conheci. Ele adorou meu elogio e disse, que ia chamar agente pra ficar um fim de semana com ele só pra dar risada. Chegando em casa, os machos do lar nos encararam, isso que dar ficar bonita. Pra minha surpresa meus pais estavam sentados no piano. Eu cumprimentei todo mundo e fui em direção dos dois.

_- Oi, dois desaparecidos. A amada filha de vocês pode saber onde estavam em boa parte do dia?_ Eu perguntei me sentando em cima do piano. Meu pai não gostou muito disso, então desci e me sentei no colo da minha mãe.

_- Nós estávamos namorando amor. Vejo que você cortou o cabelo ficou muito fashion, você ta mais bonita, se isso é possível._ Mami disse me abraçando.

_ -Valeu mãe! Lice levou as garotas e eu pra cortar o cabelo e fazer as unhas. _ Eu mostrei minhas unhas pra ela.

_- Você esta tão bonita quanto sua mãe._ Papito sempre me elogia e elogia minha mãe junto. Bizarro, esses dois se amam de mais. _Jacob estava te procurando, mas foi pra La Push, dizendo alguma coisa sobre 'sanguessuga idiotas'._ Ele sorriu de canto pra mim.

_- Ta bom, depois eu ligo pra ele._ Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e da minha mãe. _Podemos sair pra passear por Seattle?_

_- Por mim tudo bem, mas chegue cedo em casa. Você vai chamar Bia pra ir com você?_ Minha mãe disse, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

- _Leve o seu irmão e Joe com você._ Papito disse.

_- Ta, mas digam pra ele que ele não manda em mim só porque pé dois minutos mais velho._ Eu disse, e eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de ligar pra Bia pegamos o carro, Joe e Luke foram no carro do papai, e eu as meninas no carro de Alice. Que só deixou agente ir nele, porque Sônia iria dirigir, já que ela disse que dirige desde que os carros foram inventados. Encontramos Bia e seu lindo deus grego, namorado ao seu lado. Ela não mentiu quando disse que ele era o maior gato.

_- Oi meninas. Esse é meu namorado Felipe. Felipe essas são Lyana, Nicoly, Sônia, Nessie, Luke e Joe._ Bia apontou pra cada um de nós, agente deu oi e foi dar uma volta pelo centro, ta menti feio fomos pro shopping, às garotas são muito consumistas. Um pouco depois o celular de Felipe tocou e ele disse que precisava sair. Eu e as meninas passeamos pelo shopping, um garoto veio na nossa direção e pediu pra ficar com Sônia.

_- O que eu faço?_ _Eu não sei o que responder._ Sônia cochichou pra gente, eu e Bia nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

_-Você tem três opções._ Bia disse.

_- Quais?_ Sônia perguntou.

_- Numero 1 aceitar._ Eu disse.

_- Numero 2 dar um pé na bunda._ Bia disse sorrindo.

_- E numero 3, dizer que uma das meninas é sua namorada lésbica._ Eu disse e começamos a rir, da cara que ela fez. **(N/A: Meninas isso é o que eu sempre digo pras minhas amigas).**

_- Vocês são loucas._ Sônia disse._ Mas, eu acho que vou ficar com a opção numero dois._ Ela sorriu de canto. _ Mas talvez, eu possa criar uma opção 4._ Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

_- Qual?_ Ly perguntou.

_- Fingir que Luke é meu namorado._ Sônia deu uma piscadinha.

_- Você ta caidinha por ele._ Nicky disse.

_- Talvez._ Sônia mandou um beijinho pra ela.

_- Nossa agora todas nós estamos com pretendentes menos você Nicky._ Bia disse.

_- Como assim todas nós?_ Ly perguntou.

_- Não se faz de desentendida, flor._ Eu disse._ Eu tenho dois pretendentes, Jacob e meu ex Nahuel, Sônia tem meu irmão, Bia tem namorado, você tem o JOE. Só a Nicky que ainda não._ Ela ficou um pimentão quando eu falei do Joe.

_- Eu e Joe somos só amigos._ Ela disse, depois sorriu._ Por enquanto._

_- É assim que se fala. _Bia disse._ Mudando de assunto, e a sua festa de aniversário, Nessie? Como andam os preparativos? _

_- Eu sei algumas coisas que vão acontecer, tipo hoje eu treinando tango com o Joe. Mas, o resto não sei muita coisa Alice e Rose, estão cuidando de tudo e disseram que vai ser surpresa. Elas querem ver minha reação quando tudo estiver pronto._ Eu disse.

_- Você e suas tias._ Bia sorriu.

_- É mais tem um detalhe. Eu vou dançar com Jacob, e Luke com Sônia._ Eu disse sorrindo.

_- Como assim eu vou dançar com Luke?_ Sônia perguntou vermelhinha.

_- Fala sério vocês se amam. Meu irmão age meio bobo, até idiota as vezes quando ele ta perto de você._ Eu disse, Sônia me olhou espantada._ Olha ele já beijo, ficou, namorou muitas garotas, mas você é a primeira que eu vejo que ele gosta de verdade._

_- Sério?_ Nicky perguntou.

_- Sim, eu concordo com a Nessie. Todo esse tempo que eu conheço ele, eu nunca o vi agindo tão apaixonado perto de uma garota._ Bia disse.

Nós fomos pra casa, eu não vi Jacob lá. Quem sabe eu ligue pra ele depois. Alice tinha reformado uns quartos da mansão pras meninas. Ficou muito legal cada um com a cara de cada uma. Amanhã iríamos treinar com tio Jazz, mamãe ia treinar com Zafrina e tentar deixar seu escudo maior. Luke e mamãe iam tentar fazer uma combinação de poderes, pra se por um acaso houver uma batalha tenhamos um escudo, que possa nos proteger. Caso eles tentassem atacar, as bruxinhas iam trucidar eles, elas disseram se preparam uma poção, esses negócios de bruxa, e bebessem tipo 2 litros em um dia, iam poder matar um vampiro sem desmaiar, mas no outro dia estariam muito casadas, e provavelmente iam dormir por 2 dias sem um intervalo, dependendo da quantidade que beberem podem dormir ate um mês. Sônia disse que rola um lance parecido com Bela Adormecida, elas vão ficar em sono profundo, mas se forem beijadas por aquele que realmente amam, acordam mais cedo. Sônia e tenho certeza que não vai dormir por tanto tempo, já que Luke não vai deixar.

Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre essa batalha ou 'conversa' com os Volturi, como se algo de ruim ia acontecer. Tio Jazz disse que eu e Luke, tanto quanto as bruxinhas precisamos de muito mais treinamento de luta. Porque os Volturi tem séculos de treinamento, e todo esse blábláblá. Eu só rezo pra que ninguém se machuque, eu posso ser boca de cassapa, tagarela, sarcástica, falo na cara, mas eu também tenho coração. Eu não quero que ninguém se machuque, ou morra por minha causa. Porque se eu não tivesse aberto minha linda boquinha, e dito pra loira-morango que Bella é minha mãe e de Luke, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu fiquei meio atordoada, quando Eleazar, disse que Luke, eu e as bruxinhas poderíamos decidir quem iria vencer essa 'discussão'. O que mais me deixa inquieta, é que eu vi na mente de Alec e Jane, que eles são boas pessoas, ou melhor, bons vampiros. Que eles pensam em mudar pro nosso lado, eu acho que seria bem capaz de eles se tornarem 'vegetarianos' como minha família. Eu vi na mente deles que sua família foi queimada na fogueira, e quando eles estavam prestes a morrer Aro os salvou. Mas, pra mim Aro só os salvou pra conseguir mais e mais poder. Ele é meio psicopata, eu acho.

Quando minha mãe deixou agente com Alice e Rose, pra que ela fosse pra Volterra mostrar que é uma vampira. Ela disse que a convidaram a entrar pra guarda, ela ficaria do lado de uma Renata protegendo Aro, mas ela disse que não por motivos pessoais. Aro perguntou se era por causa do meu pai, e ela disse que não porque ele a tinha deixado de novo, quando humana,e ela mentiu que Alice a tinha transformado ai invés de Luke. Eu nunca diria pra ninguém que eu odeio ser meia-vampira, que um de meus sonhos é ser humana, que toda minha família fosse humana. Pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas eu queria ser humana pra poder realizar meu grande sonho de ser atriz, modelo, participar de desfiles, ser entrevistada. Meu sonho é estar nos holofotes, mas também ser uma atriz não é só brilhar é sentir também. Entrar no personagem, sentir o que ele esta sentindo, ser feliz quando ele esta feliz mesmo você estando triste. Mas isso é algo que nunca vai se realizar, eu envelheço muito rápido, mas depois quando eu completar dez anos isso tudo vai parar.

Eu vou parar de pensar no que não posso ter, mas sim no que posso e que vou. Eu vou fazer minha família continuar inteira, conquistar Jacob, fazer meu irmão e Sônia ficarem juntos, meus pais se casarem, ver minha mãe vestida de noiva, arranjar um par pra Nicky, ajudar Joe e fazer ele e Ly ficarem juntos. Tenho muitas sonhos que são possíveis e eu vou realiza-los nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Vou fazer Iriana e Katy, as irmãs da loira-morango, acharem um par perfeito, pra que sejam felizes pelo resto da eternidade. Arranjar uma namorada pra Nahuel, mesmo ele me deixando deprimida antes, agora eu superei isso, e não o desejo mau nenhum. A vida é complicada, mas eu vou dar um jeito de ela melhorar e pra que nós todos tenhamos uma boa parte do felizes pra sempre.

**E ai pessoal? Eu sinto muito mesmo por ter demorado tanto tempo pra postar, mas eu tenho um bom motivo. Eu estava lutando contra um mostro horrível chamado dever de casa. A escola também é outro bicho bem bravo. E ainda to com problemas amorosos. Mas sábado eu fui cortar o cabelo pra dar uma volta por cima, e ficar com alto estima bem alta. Eu vou tentar fazer meus deveres mais rápido, daí eu vou tentar arranjar tempo pra escrever o próximo capitulo. **

**Eu amei todas as reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Não se esqueçam de alimentar a fic, é só apertar o botão verde e dizer o que achou da fic. Se você lê, mas não tem o habito de comentar, comece a ter. Qualquer autora ama isso, e talvez quanto mais reviews vocês mandarem o capitulo fica maior.**

**Mil Bjus amo vocês**

**Samy**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**PVO Bella**

Noite passada, foi a ultima noite de amor que eu e Edward pudemos aproveitar. Só tinha os Denali, Joe, Luana e Laura, de visita, e Alice e Jasper estavam em casa. Mas hoje todos os amigos de Carlisle chegaram. Nessie, Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana tinham ido cortar o cabelo com Alice. Eu passei boa parte da tarde no piano com Edward, nós ficamos conversando em silencio, nos olhando apenas, apreciando um ao outro. Mas eu tinha um plano formado pra salvar meus filhos, anos atrás Alice tinha me falado até me dado o endereço de um homem que fazia identidades falsas. Foi através dele que eu fiz os documentos falsos de Luke e Nessie, inclusive os meus.

Eu faria passaportes falsos, pra Nessie, Luke, Jacob e Joe. Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana já tinham vários passaportes e identidades falsas. Meu plano seria o seguinte: se isso se transformasse em uma luta eu ia mandar as crianças saírem dali, e irem pro Brasil, afinal eu tinha muitas casas lá, e seria um lugar com muito sol. E no caso de Joe que é um vampiro mesmo, eles poderiam arranjar um vôo pra noite. Nessie leria a minha mente, e eu contaria pra Luke meu plano antes da batalha. Eu mentiria que eu o pai dele daríamos um jeito de sair dali depois. Mas no fundo eu sabia que morreria ali, eu não falei nada pra Edward, mas ele desconfiou que eu estivesse escondendo algo. Nós somos ligados de tal forma que é como se tivéssemos o dom de Jasper e só pudéssemos usar um com o outro.

As crianças já estavam dormindo. Afinal, eles só tinham cinco anos, quase seis, é muita coisa pra cabeça deles. Eu penso em como vai ser a vida deles sem mim. Nós três fomos sempre muito unidos, independente do que nos acontecia. O que eu mais queria nesse momento era que os Volturis não tivessem descoberto meu segredo, e que agora eu e Edward pudéssemos estar na minha casa em Rochester, com nossos filhos dormindo nos quartos ao lado do nosso, e sabendo que no dia seguinte teríamos escola. E não um treino de luta pra uma possível batalha. Eu vou fazer todo o possível e o impossível pra que eles sobrevivam, eu vou tentar salvar o meu melhor amigo, o homem que minha filha ama, mesmo não admitindo. Meu filho e Sônia a única mulher que ele se apaixonou e tornou essa paixão em amor. E Joe um grande homem que me ajudou em muitas coisas, e a mulher que ele ama Lyana, e Nicoly quem assim como Sônia e Lyana, se tornaram filhas pra mim.

_- Em que você esta pensando, amor?_ Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Nós estávamos sentados no piano, ele estava tocando minha canção de ninar.

_- Em como as coisas estão sendo difíceis pros nossos filhos._ Eu lhe dei um sorriso triste, ele me deu um beijo apaixonado, mas não muito picante, afinal tínhamos visitas aqui em casa.

_- Eles vão ficar bem, você vai ver._ Ele disse tentando me confortar. O pior de tudo é que eu sabia que as crianças ficariam a salvo, mas que seria o possível fim de nós dois.

Era por volta das três da manhã quando Rose e Emment voltaram. Rose, Alice e eu conversamos bastante, sobre os preparativos pro aniversário das crianças. Quem diria que tudo isso que me aconteceu e está acontecendo pode ser verdade. Daqui a uma semana, meus filhos vão completar seis anos, mas vão estar com aparência de dezesseis. Na verdade Luke parece ter dezoito, afinal o macho atinge a maturidade mais rápido. Nós faríamos uma pequena comemoração na casa de Charlie, na verdade só seriam nós cinco, Edward, Nessie, Luke, Charlie e eu. Alice estava planejando fazer uma festa maior aqui.

Às nove e meia da manhã Nessie acordou. Eu a escutei se trocando lá em cima. Um pouco depois ela estava descendo as escadas e dizendo um bom dia, depois se dirigiu em minha direção e sentou no meu colo, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. Meu bebê sempre seria meu bebê. Ela ainda estava muito sonolenta. Ela esta com as pernas no colo de Edward, afinal ele estava sentado do meu lado.

_- Dormiu bem filha?_ Edward perguntou acariciando o cabelo dela.

_- Mais ou menos. E tive sonhos ruins, mas fora isso, dormi muito bem._ Nessie disse e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai._ Vocês acham que agente vai sair inteiros dessa furada? _Eu realmente queria responder que sim, que isso ia acabar bem, e que logo estaríamos na nossa casa, felizes e com a família maior.

_- Eu espero realmente que sim, baixinha._ Eu disse, ela deitou a cabeça novamente no meu ombro.

_- Eu te amo mãe, você também pai._ Quando Nessie disse isso me deu um aperto no coração.

_- Eu também te amo._ Eu e Edward falamos juntos. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, nós ficamos assim por um tempo.

Depois que todos acordaram, e tomaram café da manhã, Jasper chamou as crianças pra treinar. Parece que meu ex-genro ia dar uma treinada também, só pra mostrar o quanto é forte e tudo mais. Eu tenho que admitir que antes eu o achasse, um bom garoto pra minha filha, mas agora, eu prefiro mil vezes o Jake. Meu melhor amigo que eu sei que vai ser um ótimo namorado pra ela. Quem sabe ele se torne um bom marido também, algum dia. De preferência daqui a algumas duas décadas, eu só vivi com eles por seis míseros anos. Eu quero meus bebês de baixo da minha asa por muito tempo ainda.

Nessie e as meninas subiram pra se trocar, disseram que não estavam vestidas adequadamente pra uma luta. Não sei de quem Nessie puxou esse jeito de patricinha meio emo. De certa forma eu era meio emo. O lado patricinha provavelmente foi ganho com a convivência de Alice. Já Luke, é mais parecido com Edward nesse sentido. Ele usa o cabelo igualmente bagunçado, mesmo antes de conhecer o pai, mas o seu jeito de vestir é meio normal, como a maioria dos garotos de 'dezoito' anos. Camiseta, calça jeans nem justa nem larga. Ele sabe se vestir.

**PVO Nessie**

Só uma coisa a dizer: WHAT THIS FUCK¹? Eu vou ter que usar aquele bendito short na frente desse batalhão de vampiros (obs.: um deles é meu ex). E pra melhorar Jacob estava lá em baixo falando com a minha mãe. Cara eu joguei merda na cruz ao invés de pedra ou fizeram uma macumba das boas pra mim. Lembrete mental, nunca apostar coisa nenhuma com meus tios. Eu optei por colocar um tênis, o short, uma regata branca e um casaco que vai ate o joelho, ou seja, que tampe o short. E eu não acabe sendo mordida por quem não quero, porque se fosse o Mister Jacob a me dar um chupão eu ia ficar é bem feliz.

Eu obriguei as meninas a usar o 'maravilhoso' e 'comprido' short. Cada uma optou por uma cor de short, regata e casaco diferente. Sônia e Lyana estavam com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, já Nicky e eu em um coque. Nossos cabelos estavam meio curtos pra isso. Descemos as escadas, e os vamps ficaram nos olhando, como ontem. Não é todo dia que se vê uma garota meio humana meio vampira, andando por ai com três bruxas que eram pra estar em extinção. Tio Jazz, Tio Emm, mamãe, papai, Luke, Jacob, Nahuel e Zafrina estavam do lado de fora dessa 'humilde residência' esperando as meninas e eu pra nosso treinamento de luta. Eu sabia que ia dormir toda roxa hoje.

_- Vejo que você está usando o seu lindo shortinho!_ Tio Emm disse. _E suas amigas também._ Ele estava com aquele sorriso na cara, ai mais ele me paga.

_- Vejo que você não está vestido de mulher._ Eu disse e ele me encarou sério, eu me virei pra Luke. _Eu achei que você ia cobrar. Já que Tio Emm perdeu a aposta, também. _

_- Você ta certa Nessie. Mas eu tenho uma idéia que Rose vai gostar muito. _Luke disse, só imagino.

_- Meu irmão você é do mau! È por isso que eu te amo._ Eu pulei nas costas dele e sussurrei no seu ouvido, auto suficiente só pra ele ouvir._ Aposto que Sônia adoraria estar no meu lugar, ela falou de você._ Eu sorri maliciosamente. Luke me tirou das suas costas e me colocou nos seus braços. Ele tava tão bonitinho vermelhinho. Eu não me segurei tive que rir.

_- Depois eu quero o relatório completo._ Ele me colocou no chão com um movimento rápido.

_- Sim senhor capitão._ Eu bati continência e soprei um beijo pra ele. _ Tenho TANTA coisa pra te falar._

_- Eu faço idéia._ Luke sorriu e sussurrou pra mim. _Jacob perguntou algumas coisas de você._ Nessa hora me apavorei, e quase tive um infarto de tanta curiosidade. Eu agarrei a gola da blusa dele.

_- O QUE? ME CONTA VAI!_ Eu praticamente berrei. Todo mundo nos encarou. Luke sorriu pra mim e disse somente com os lábios 'você vai ver depois'._ Lucas se você não me disser, eu vou te deixar impotente pelo resto da sua vida de galinha._ Eu olhei pra ele com meu olhar assustador.

_- Ui! Se eu fosse você se cuidava._ Tio Emm disse rindo, meio auto de mais, talvez meio não seja a palavra correta, acho que exageradamente de mais combina melhor com soltei Luke, e notei que meu ex e meu quase namorado se encaravam, isso não vai dar coisa boa. (Nota mental: nunca colocar Jacob e Nahuel em uma gaiola de briga).

_- Ta bom acabou o show!Vamos logo com isso._ Eu disse indo sentar no chão ao lado das bruxinhas.

_- Você ainda continua muito bipolar Nessie._ Advinha quem foi o desgraçado que falou isso. Bingo você acertou meu ex Nahuel.

_- E você continua galinha e irritante do mesmo jeito._ Eu fiz aquela carinha de anjo que eu aprendi com Alice.

_- Ok chega de barraco. Deixem Jasper explicar._ Minha mami falou, ela sabia que hoje era aquele diazinho do mês que eu fico brava, furiosa a ponto de matar alguém. Ela chegou perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido._ Guarde a raiva pra luta, você vai acabar derrubando qualquer um._ Ela piscou pra mim, e foi ao encontro do meu papito.

_- Então... Vocês vão tentar lutar e usar seus dons ao mesmo tempo._ Tio Jazz me disse naquele tom calmo dele, às vezes parece que ele toma maracujina direto. _...os primeiros a lutar vão ser Nessie e Luke. _ Quando ele falou isso eu sai da minha linha de pensamento na hora.

_- Como é que é?_ Eu perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas e ficando de pé.

_- Isso vai ser interessante._ Nahuel disse. Eu não resisti mandei uma imagem assustadora pra ele, euzinha chutando o seu traseiro e ele colidindo com uma montanha e caindo, montanha a baixo, onde tinha um bando de lobisomens. Ele caiu de bunda e eu comecei a gargalhar não resisti. Meu pai estava tentando não rir e me dar aquele olhar de reprovação, mas falhou logo estava rindo junto comigo.

_- Vocês bem que poderiam compartilhar a piada com agente._ Luke disse cruzando os braços.

_- Depois eu te mostro junto com o resto daquele bafafá._ Eu disse, me recompondo._ Amore, agora você vai levar uma surra da sua irmã mais nova._ Eu sorri maliciosamente.

_- Veremos, baixinha, veremos._ Ele disse e se lançou na minha direção.

Acho que ele meio que vôo dando impulso com aquele escudo ou coisa parecida. Eu dei uma estrela pra trás. Eu mandei uma imagem da Sônia de biquíni e ele meio que ficou sem reação. Eu corri na direção dele e o derrubei no chão e comecei a gargalhar. Ele voltou a si, e me empurrou com o escudo. Eu voei pra trás, e bati com uma pedra, ela se quebrou toda em pedaços pequenos. Eu tava me sentindo em um desenho japonês, voando e sendo espancada. Mas eu ia começar a espancar agora. Eu mandei uma outra imagem, ele parecia estar no meio de uma selva agora. Eu pulei nas costas dele, e o fiz cair de cara no chão, mas quando eu estava chegando perto do seu pescoço ele segurou meu tornozelo. Eu cai em cima do Nahuel.

_- BAKA², PORRA, CASSETE, BUSTRICA, PUTA MERDA, ZUCCONI³, IDIOTA, INFERNO, CACILDA COMO DÓI. _Eu comecei a gritar, eu estava pulando em um pé só gritando palavrões em diversos idiomas. O meu tio Emment, ao invés de me ajudar tava filmando, mas aguarde ele ainda me paga. Todos os amigos do vovô estavam do lado de fora pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

_- Minha irmã, você tem uma boquinha bem suja em._ Luke disse rindo da minha cara. Eu senti braços fortes e quentes me segurando. Quando eu notei que era o lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso, lobo me segurando quase derreti. Ah pelo menos alguém pra me socorrer.

_- Me aguarde, eu vou colocar aquele vídeo de Sônia te jogando contra a parede no youtube._ Eu sorri pra cara de espantado dele. Me virei pra Jacob._ Muito obrigada, você é meu herói._ Eu abracei ele forte, o lobão ficou meio tenso, _interessante._ Quando eu ia dar um beijo na bochecha estalado a bochecha dele.

_- Você não ousaria..._ Luke disse, ele tava com medinho. Ponto pra mim.

_- Ousaria sim._ Eu sorri pra ele. Vovô estava vindo com a maleta dele. Jacob me sentou no chão e eu dei um sorriso tímido pra ele.

_- Peraí, que historia de vídeo é essa?_ Emm perguntou.

_- Quando as bruxinhas chegaram, elas estavam meio machucadas. Então eu joguei água na Ly e taquei fogo na Nicky. Só que o meu irmão como é muito sabichão deu um beijo na Sônia. Daí ela ficou puta da cara e jogou ele contra a parede disse 'O que você pensa que ta fazendo?'._ Meu pai me encarou._ Desculpe pelas palavras chulas._ Quando eu terminei de falar Emment e Jasper começaram a gargalhar.

_- Você que me mandou beijar ela. 'Só faça isso, eu sei que vai dar certo. ' _Ele tentou imitar meu tom de voz, credo aquilo saiu muito paty.

_- Hei, você acha que EU, ia mandar você beijar uma garota que estava dormindo? _ Eu fiz aquela carinha de inocente, eles me encararam com umas caras de pastel. Não resisti cai na gargalhada. _Ta admito fui eu._ Eu disse no meio das risadas.

_- Você só tem cara de inocente, né filha?_ Meu pai disse com uma cara meio estranha.

_- Eu sei, eu tive aula com três ótimas professoras. _ Eu disse vovô estava olhando o meu tornozelo. Dos amigos do vovô que saíram da casa só restaram os Eleazar, vovó e o pessoal que já tava aqui.

_- Luke você jogou sua irmã muito forte. Ela vai ter que ficar com o tornozelo enfaixado por dois dias, eu acho. Pra humanos duraria um mês ou mais. Mas como vocês se curam rápido acho que isso vai ser o suficiente._ Vovô disse.

_- Obrigado vô. _ Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele. Papai me pegou no colo. Ele sentou em um banco no jardim e me deixou em seu colo.

_- Foi mau Nessie._ Luke disse._ Eu achei que você só estava dando piti._ Luke estava bagunçando oas cabelos.

_- Dessa vez passa, mas na próxima..._ Eu deixei a frase no ar. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro do meu pai e fiquei olhando minha mãe e Zafrina praticando. Mamãe era muito boa, ela tinha melhorado bastante dez da ultima vez que eu a vi treinando o seu escudo. Depois de um bom treino, e de todos ficarem impressionados com ela. Ela me deu um beijo na testa e se sentou ao lodo do papai.

_- Benjamin, o que você acha de praticar um pouco com Lyana e Nicoly?_ Tio Jazz disse.

_- Tudo bem._ Ele disse. As meninas se entreolharam e sorriram. Sônia estava sentada do lado de Luke, os dois estavam conversando no maior _love_.

_- VÃO LÁ MENINAS, MOSTREM QUE SEXO É O SUPERIOR!_ Eu gritei, papai e Jacob me encararam._ O que? Eu sou feminista._ Eu dei um sorriso de leve. Jacob estava encostado na parede ao lado do banco.

Ly estava com a água ondulando ao seu redor, seu cabelo parecia estar flutuando. Já Nicky estava com o cabelo em chamas, o fogo também ondulava ao seu redor. Essa luta como a da mamãe tinha chamado a atenção do publico. Benjamin estava prestando atenção nos movimentos delas. Eu acho que acabei cochilando um pouco porque quando olhei novamente pra eles, Nicky tinha feito uma fênix de fogo indo na direção de Benjamin, e eu não via Ly foi então que eu notei a possa d'gua no chão. Nicky fez um circulo de fogo ao redor de Benjamin. A luta estava equilibrada já que o garoto controlava os quatro elementos. Ele estava usando terra, e água contra Nicky, porque se ele usasse ar o fogo aumentava.

Nem me pergunte o final da luta, porque eu apaguei de vez. Eu acordei no meu quarto, com meu pé em cima de uma almofada e Jacob dormindo no sofá perto da minha cama. Eu me levantei e peguei um cobertor o tapei, sabia que ele não precisava disso, mas quis ser gentil. Também coloquei um travesseiro de baixo da sua cabeça ele parecia tão fofo daquele jeito. Eu me deitei de novo na minha cama, só que agora eu estava virada pra ele. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, ele teve uma impressão. E alem disso ele é tão fofo, gentil e educado comigo.

Ele não me olha como se quisesse me ter só pra mostrar pros amigos a linda garota que conseguiu. Ele me olha com amor, afeto, eu sinto uma paz tão grande dentro de mim, agora vendo ele dormindo. Era a segunda vez que eu me apaixonava, a primeira vez que me apaixonei foi pelo desgraçado do Nahuel, mas no fim só era uma quedinha, era a primeira vez que eu conhecia alguém como eu, fora o meu irmão. Mas eu e Jacob também somos muito parecidos, nós dois somos quentes, envelhecemos e paramos no tempo, comemos muito, somos duas metades de uma coisa. Eu me sinto diferente com relação a ele, eu não sinto uma paixonite, mas sim como se estivesse nas nuvens, cada toque que dele é como se passasse uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo. Eu não estava apaixonada eu estava amando.

Peguei meu notebook na minha cômoda e comecei a dar uma olhada na internet. Estava me entretendo um pouco, passei o vídeo do Luke pro computador, por agora ele não ia pra internet, mas quem sabe outro dia. Eu botei como papel de parede, uma foto minha, da Bia, da Ly, da Nicky e da Sônia. Falando na Bia, ela disse que encontrou o cara certo dessa vez. Ele me pareceu uma pessoa muito boa quando o conheci o par perfeito pra ela.

Eu não achei nada pra fazer então entrei no msn. Tinha muita gente on-line falando comigo, muitas amigas minhas que eu estava morrendo de saudades. Eu olhei pela janela do meu quarto e vi que as bruxinhas estavam conversando com Meggie lá fora. Falei com o Vini, agora ele não me chamava atenção como antes, afinal eu encontrei minha metade da laranja em La Puch. Jacob começou a acordar. Eu desliguei meu notebook e coloquei de volta no seu lugar. Jacob estava se espreguiçando, ele sorriu pra mim.

_- Hei você esta bem?_ Ele perguntou ai ele tava tão fofo com a voz rouca por causa do sono.

_- Estou, valeu por me tirar das garras do meu irmão._ Eu sorri pra ele e bati no espaço da minha cama, fazendo menção pra ele se sentar do meu lado. E foi isso que ele fez.

_- Não foi nada._ Eu o abracei e descansei a cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou meio tenso pelo meu ato, mas logo depois me envolveu com seus braços.

_- Quem ganhou a luta? As meninas ou Benjamin?_ Eu perguntei, admito que estava realmente curiosa.

_- Deu empate. Nicoly fez um circulo de fogo em volta dele, e Lyana um de água por fora. Só que o sanguessuga usou uma espécie de combinação de água e vento pra parar o fogo, e depois de fogo e ar pra evaporar a água. Quando as bruxas iam atacar de novo Jasper acabou a luta. _ Ele estava esfregando as minhas costas, aquilo era muito relaxante.

_- Se eu ti fizer uma pergunta, você me responde com sinceridade?_ Eu perguntei.

_- Vou fazer isso na medida do possível._ Ele disse no meu ouvido.

_- Você tem raiva de mim por ter estragado seu noivado?_ Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele, eu via um fogo arder ali dentro.

_- Não você foi a melhor coisa que me acont- _Eu não deixei ele terminara frase, porque colei meus lábios no seu, e dei nosso primeiro beijo.

* * *

**Oi gente! Nossa que capitulo em? Finalmente o beijo dos bombinhos.**

**Mas não pensem que as coisas vão ser flores, beijos e amor eterno. Bom pelo menos não por enquanto muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Eu to demorando mais pra escrever os capítulos por causa da escola, mas to conseguindo arranjar um tempinho. **

**SE VOCÊ QUER SABER O FINAL DESSE BEIJO, OU MELHOR A CONTINUAÇÃO DESSE CAPITULO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW. É UMA COISA MUITO SIMPLES APENAS APERTE O BOTÃO VERDE AI EM BAIXO E DE SUA OPNIÃO.**

**Mil bjus amo vocês!! VELEU PELAS REVIEWS!!**

**Samy

* * *

**

**What this fuck?¹ - Que porra é essa?**

**Baka² - Idiota em japonês.**

**Zuconni³ - Estupido, idiota em italiano. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**PVO Nessie**

Se tiver algo que eu e minha mãe temos de muito parecido é a forma que beijamos um cara. Jacob ficou meio estático quando eu colei meus lábios nos seus, mas logo depois estava correspondendo o beijo. Ele me puxou pra mais perto de si, ele era muito quente, assim como eu. Eu nunca tinha recebido um beijo tão carinhoso e gostoso ao mesmo tempo. Minha mãe disse que eu só ia me sentir da forma que me sinto agora, quando encontrasse meu verdadeiro amor. Da mesma forma que ela encontrou meu pai.

Minhas mãos que estavam no seu pescoço subiram pro seu cabelo. Jacob tinha um cabelo na medida certa, curto, mas grande o suficiente pra segurar os fios. Seu cabelo era sedoso, macio, era totalmente perfeito pra mim. Jacob é perfeito pra mim. Eu sempre gostei de caras, morenos, altos, de olhos escuros, cabelo curto e negro. Em meu subconsciente eu sabia que meu gosto em relação a garotos era por causa dele.

Desde que eu era pequena minha mãe me falava muito sobre ele, seu melhor amigo. Me contou por tudo que passaram, quando meu pai a tinha deixado. A rivalidade dos dois, quando meu pai voltou pra ficar com minha mãe. Eu nunca imaginei que o melhor amigo dela, o homem que eu sempre tive admiração mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ia ter uma impressão comigo. Agora eu vejo o porquê dele ter se apaixonado pela minha mãe. Era uma dose pequena do que ele iria sentir por mim.

Nós nos separamos por falta de ar. Ele encostou sua testa na minha, ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Não falamos nada, mas não me importei, via tudo que queria em seus olhos. Era um silencio confortável, nós só estávamos admirando um ao outro. Ele beijou novamente meus lábios, só que dessa vez mais calmamente. Nós ficamos apenas nos beijando por um tempo. Depois eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Me fale mais sobre você - Jacob disse.

_-_ O que você quer saber? – eu levantei um pouco a cabeça.

- Qual a sua comida favorita?

- Lasanha a bolonhesa. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que?

- Luke disse que seu prato preferido era macarrão.

- Macarrão é o meu segundo prato preferido. – eu sorri pra ele e lhe dei um selinho.

- Qual a sua cor preferida?

- Muda todo dia. – ai estava outra coisa que eu tinha em comum com a minha mãe.

- E hoje qual é? – ele estava com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Azul.

- Por que azul? - ele estava acariciando minhas costas, eu estava coma cabeça deitada no seu peito.

- Esse lugar é muito nublado, eu sinto falta do azul do céu. - Nós ficamos por um bom tempo fazendo perguntas um para o outro. Ele me perguntou minhas musicas preferidas, minhas sobremesas e etc. Meu pai pareceu no quarto e mandou um olhar maligno pro Jacob.

- Está na hora de você ir pra casa. – Ele ficou encarando Jacob. Jacob se levantou e me deu um selinho.

- Boa noite, Nessie.– ele fica tão fofo dizendo meu nome.

- Boa noite, Jake – ele sorriu pra mim e saiu pela porta, eu nunca tinha o chamado de Jake, apenas de Jacob, acho que ele gostou muito agora. Meu pai veio na minha direção e sentou ao meu lado na cama. Eu o abracei, ele começou a me fazer cafuné.

- Eu te conheci há tão pouco tempo e vejo que você está grande de mais pra ser minha princesinha. – Papito tinha razão, eu não era mais criança.

- Pai, eu já te amo nesse pouco tempo que te conheço. E não se preocupe eu vou SEMPRE ser sua princesinha. – eu sorri pra ele, ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Pai?

- Diga princesa. – como é bom ter meu pai assim do meu lado.

- _Quando você e mamãe vão se casar? _– eu o toquei e disse através de pensamentos, imagina se minha mãe ta em casa. Ele ficou meio rígido

- Eu não sei. E se eu pedir e ela recusar? – então ele não avia pedido ainda.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que mamãe te ama. Muitos caras já tentaram ficar com ela, mas ela nunca aceitou, porque você é o único homem que ela ama. – Papito ficou muito feliz com minhas palavras, mas era pura verdade ela só o ama, e nunca ouve outro homem só ele.

- É muito bom saber isso. – agora ele tava radiante. – Mas como eu devo pedi-la em casamento. – ele tava falando muito baixinho só pra eu ouvir.

- Tem que ser romântico, em um lugar só de vocês e não pode ter ninguém por perto. – mamãe tinha dito uma vez que eles tinham um lugar só deles – O lugar tem que ser a clareira de vocês, mamãe disse que passou os melhores momentos da sua vida humana lá com você.

- Sim, esse é um ótimo lugar. – ele estava com um sorriso radiante. – Sabia que você é uma ótima conselheira amorosa baixinha?

- Eu sei. – eu sorri pra ele – meu lema é: faça o que eu digo, mas nunca faça o que eu faço. – nós rimos. – Pai, onde está mamãe e as bruxinhas?

- Elas saíram junto com Rose, Alice e Esme. – ele falou meio cauteloso.

- Foram ver as coisas pra minha festa e do Luke né? – meu aniversário estava próximo, mas agora eu não tava nem um pouco afim de festa. Meu telefone tocou. Papai me alcançou.

-_ Renesmee nem pense em estragar meus planos pra festa!_ – Alice praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha. –_ Você não vai deixar de comemorar seu aniversário, só por que não está no clima._ – ela tava furiosa – _Se bem que o Jacob pode resolver isso._ Eu ouvi varias risadas vindo do outro lado da linha.

- ALICE! – Eu gritei no telefone, papai o tirou da minha mão.

- Alice pare de dizer besteira, você está corrompendo a minha menininha. – eu sorri com essa, meu pai não gostou muito do que minha tia disse.

- _Você não dizia isso quando eu enganava Charlie, pra você e Bella ficarem namorando. - _Meu pai tava rígido, juro que se ele pudesse estaria todo vermelhinho.

- Isso é completamente diferente. – papai disse serio, meio constrangido, mas serio – Nessie só tem cinco anos, e Bella tinha dezoito.

- _Ela vai fazer seis, mas já tem mentalidade de uma adulta e tem aparência de dezesseis. _– Tia Alice retrucou. – _Você é tão exagerado Edward._ Ela desligou na cara dele, eu não me contive tive que rir. Isso foi Bizarro!

- Alice. – papito e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Nós conversamos mais um pouco, logo eu bocejo e ele me disse que era pra mim dormir, que meu dia foi muito longo. Beijou minha testa e saiu.

Eu sonhei que estava na clareira de beisebol, minha família estava atrás de mim, e os Volturi na nossa frente. Mamãe e Luke estavam de mãos dadas se concentrando no escudo, físico e mental. Tinha mais ou menos uns vinte lobos atrás de nós. Jacob estava do meu lado direito, eu estava com a mão no seu pelo. Do meu lado esquerdo estavam as bruxinhas. Elas usavam roupas que eu nunca as vi usando mesmo em sonhos. Estavam todas de vestido preto tomara que caia, tinha uma faixa na cintura. Estavam vestidas iguais, com o mesmo vestido e com os pés descalços. Elas estavam com o cabelo solto. Eu achei estranho elas estarem vestidas assim pra uma batalha. Foi ai que eu notei que estava vestida do mesmo jeito. Formou-se um ponto de interrogação na minha cabeça.

Eu tinha que admitir que os Volturi, tinham muita organização e disciplina. Eles estavam aninhados perfeitamente. No centro Aro, e no seu lado direito estava Caius e no esquerdo Marcus. Renata o escudo de Aro estava com as mãos nas costas dele. Jane e Alec estavam ao lado de Caius. Logo atrás deles eu vi a loira-morango. Ela estava com cara de cachorro sem dono. Ela estava encarando o meu pai. Não gostei disso. Alec estava encarando Nicky, já sua gêmea estava encarando Sônia. Quando eu fui olhar pra Ly notei que ela estava de mãos dadas com Joe. Meu irmão estava encarando Sônia, com uma cara triste.

_- Ora não imaginei que veria a princesa Sônia de Castelli novamente. – _Aro já conhecia Sônia? Ela era uma princesa? Seu sobrenome era Castelli? Eu boiei aqui. _– Quem diria que você estaria viva, sua avó estaria orgulhosa. – _Aro deu um sorriso simpático. Esse cara é muito falso, fica fazendo essa cara de santo, mas por baixo do manto tem um demônio.

_- Você não tem direito de falar da minha avó. E sim ela estaria orgulhosa, e vai ficar ainda mais quando eu acabar com esse seu traseiro mofado. _– eu nunca tinha visto Sônia assim, tão revoltada. Luke soltou a mão da mamãe e segurou Sônia por trás, ela relaxou um pouco, mas aposto se ele não tivesse feito isso ela teria avançado em Aro.

_- Como ousa desrespeitar um superior? _– Demetri disse, Aro botou a mão na frente dele_._

_- Superior o cassete meu filho, como seu eu fosse chamar de rei esse bocó ai _– Nicky disse, o cabelo dela estava em chamas seu corpo estava muito quente.

_- Vocês não sabem o que é respeito não crianças? – _Aro sorriu_. _

Eu dei um salto na cama, que se não fosse meu pai me pegar eu iria ter caído de cara no chão. Eu o abracei, ele me segurou no seu colo, e se sentou na cama. Nós ficamos assim por um tempo.

- Nessie você está bem? – Ele me encarou preocupado.

- Acho que sim. – eu estava com o coração a mil, eu não sei por que, mas quando eu tenho esses sonhos bizarros eles acontecem. – Mamãe já voltou?

- Ela e as meninas já estão vindo. – Seu rosto só demonstrava preocupação. – Não se preocupe todos nós vamos ficar bem. - eu acenei e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Todos viram o meu sonho?

- Sim, quando eu cheguei ao seu quarto você estava se debatendo.

- Você acha que Sônia é uma princesa mesmo?

- Eu não sei querida, eu não posso ler a mente de nenhuma das bruxas. – por essa eu não esperava

- Mas eu achei que só fosse mamãe e às vezes Luke. – Eu estava curiosa isso era muito estranho.

- Bruxas já nascem com proteção contra dons de vampiros e lobisomens. – tinha tanta coisa que eu não sabia sobre isso ainda.

- Pai me conta o que você sabe sobre bruxas? – eu estava extremamente curiosa, ainda mais sobre o porquê de eu estar vestida igual a elas durante uma batalha.

- Como você sabe existem cinco tipos de bruxas, cada uma para um elemento. – ele pausou – Seu eu te contar uma coisa você jura não dizer pra ninguém, principalmente a sua mãe?

- Prometo. – agora eu fiquei mais curiosa ainda.

- Eu sempre desconfiei que a sua mãe e sua tia Alice tivesse sangue de bruxas quando humanas? – por essa eu realmente não esperava

- Por que você acha isso?

- Alice porque, ela vê o futuro que é um dom de uma bruxa do espírito, mas o que me intrigou é que ela acha que conhece Sônia de algum lugar. – isso fazia muito sentido agora – E sua mãe, porque bem, ela não tinha medo de vampiros, sua vida era cheia de perigos e ela sempre os encarava, sua avó Renné é muito perceptiva ela nota muito as coisas. Assim como sua mãe.

- Espera aí, isso quer dizer que eu sou meio humana, meia vampira e meia bruxa? – papito acenou – Cara isso é muito bizarro.

- Você tem razão. Mas você seria isso apenas se minha teoria estiver certa. – papito estava com a cabeça em outro lugar – Sua mãe esta chegando não comente com ninguém o que eu falei com você hoje.

- Pode deixar pai! – ele deu um beijo na minha testa, e ia saindo do quarto, mas eu segurei sua mão – Dormi comigo hoje? – ele me olhou de uma forma interrogativa – Eu estou com medo de dormir sozinha. Apesar de tudo eu só tenho cinco anos.

- Tudo bem princesa. – Ele me deitou na cama, e logo depois se juntou a mim. Quando eu era menor eu e Luke sempre sentimos falta de um pai, mas nunca falamos isso pra mamãe, porque sabíamos que só iria a deixar chateada. – Não se preocupe com nada, eu vou estar aqui pra cuidar de você baixinha.

- Eu te amo, pai. – eu disse me aconchegando em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo pequena. – ele deu um beijo no meu cabelo.

Dessa vez tive sonhos normais nada muito importante. Quando acordei lembrei que tinha torcido o tornozelo. Fui pulando num pé só até meu roupeiro, peguei uma calça de algodão preta, um top rosa e uma blusa de manga comprida branca, coloquei um tênis preto e fui pro banheiro arrumar meus cabelos. Depois de estar com uma aparência decente. Desci as escadas, bem divagar vai que eu caia e acabe quebrando a perna. Quando Luke me viu veio me ajudar.

- Valeu Luke. – eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Não foi nada Nessie. Já que seu irmão irresponsável aqui te machucou eu vou te ajudar ate você melhorar. – Luke me deu um sorriso torto, igual ao do meu pai.

- Obrigada, - eu apertei a bochecha dele – Mas só pra te lembrara eu to machucada não morta.

- Tudo bem não vou esquecer, madame. – Ele me pegou no colo e me levou pra cozinha, acho que me levar no colo foi meio exagerado – Ai está – ele se sentou na minha frente.

- Luke desembucha o que o Jake tinha perguntado de mim? – Eu olhei ansiosa pra ele.

- O 'Jake' perguntou sobre seus ex-namorados, que tipo de flor você gosta, como você é. – eu estava super interessada, mas meu irmão só falava o que eu já sabia – E me diz uma coisa que sonho foi aquele que você teve ontem?

- Pelo que eu entendi, Sônia é uma princesa e Aro mandou matar a bruxa da família, no caso ela, mas sua mãe fingiu ser a bruxa pra protegê-la. – ele me encarava serio, também isso era um assunto que interessava muito pra ele. – Mas a parte da mãe dela foi Sônia que me contou. Já no sonho agente tava na 'reunião' com os Volturi.

- Você também acha que isso vai dar em briga né? – Luke me olhou, nós somos gêmeos temos opiniões muito parecidas.

- Meus instintos dizem isso. – eu coloquei minha mão encima da dele e falei do meu jeitinho. – _Aposto que a mamãe vai aprontar alguma coisa pra gente se safa dessa. Você sabe como ela é._

- Não tenho a menor duvida, mas se for pra isso virar uma luta eu vou ficar e lutar, não vou fugir como uma mariquinha. – Luke e eu sabíamos que mamãe ia aprontar alguma coisa pra nós tirar dessa, não ia ser a primeira vez que ela faria isso.

- Mas mudando de assunto. Como anda as coisas entre você e a Sônia? – essa eu tava curiosa pra saber.

- Ontem nós conversamos muito, temos muito em comum. – ele deu um sorriso de lado – Eu a beijei ontem, e dessa vez ela não me bateu.

- OMG! – eu dei um salto e fiquei de pé, mas cuidando do meu pé – Luke eu estou muito feliz por vocês. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar também. – eu sorri de lado.

- O que é? – ele estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu beijei o Jake ontem. – ele estava feliz por mim eu via isso nos seus olhos – Foi como se eu sentisse uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo cada vez que ele me toca. – eu estava sorrindo feito boba, mas fazer o que, agente sempre fica assim quando ta apaixonada.

- Parabéns! – ele pausou e me olhou – Eu me sinto da mesma forma com Sônia.

- Ai que fofo. – eu sorri sacana pra ele – Agora ela vai te colocar rédeas e você vai deixar de ser galinha.

- Você esta certa. – ele piscou pra mim. – Mas agora come.

* * *

**Vestido bruxinhas:**

h t t p : / / sobresaltos . files . wordpress . com / 2008 / 05 / vestido - preto . jpg (tirem os espaços)

* * *

**Oi Gente!!! Ta aí mais um capitulo postado. Valeu mesmo pelas reviews!**

**Hoje me deu um surto de criatividade, e eu tive tempo pra escrever. **

**Vou ver se consigo escrever o próximo e postar rápido.**

**Mil bjus amo vocês valeu pelas reviews!!!**

**Sam Winkot **


	19. Chapter 18

_N/a: OMG! Eu estou muito feliz pelas reviews, ultrapassamos as 150, e como eu tinha prometido que quanto esse número chegasse o capitulo ia ser grande e especial. E como me pediram ai está um capitulo com PVO Sônia, ele vai falar mais sobre a história dela e vai dizer o que ela pensa sobre o _**LUKE S2**!_ Espero sinceramente que gostem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Paramore **– The only exception

And my momma swore that

_E a minha mãe jurou que _

She would never let herself forget

_Ela nunca mais se deixaria esquecer_

And that was the day I promised

_E foi nesse dia que eu prometi_

I'd never sing of love

_Que eu nunca cantaria sobre amor_

If it does not exist

_Se ele não existisse_

But darling,

_Mas querido,_

You are the only exception

_Você é a única exceção_

You are the only exception

_Você é a única exceção_

You are the only exception

_Você é a única exceção_

You are the only exception

_Você é a única exceção_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 18**

**PVO Sônia**

Minha vida sempre foi muito turbulenta, afinal eu sou uma princesa, eu nasci no dia 18 de dezembro de 500 d.C. eu sou filha mais nova da rainha Sônia Beatriz Castelli, e do rei August Castelli, eu como já deve ter notado herdei o nome da minha mãe. Eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, Thiago e Henrique Castelli.

Quando eu nasci foi a maior festa no reino, meus pais sempre quiseram uma menina, minha avó materna principalmente mais da parte dela eu nunca entendi o porquê. Eu desde pequena fui ensinada a me comportar diante da sociedade, meu tutor sempre dizia que como eu sou uma princesa devo me comportar como tal. Eu nunca briguei com meus pais e meus irmãos, eles me faziam felizes, eu não tinha motivo pra ficar revoltada.

Minha infância foi muito tranqüila, eu brincava com meus irmãos e a princesa Amanda, que era minha melhor amiga na época e perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu irmão Thiago. Ela era totalmente alegre, brincávamos de boneca, e fazíamos passeios com nossas amas. Ela tinha olhos da cor de chocolate como sua mãe, e seus cabelos eram só cachos de um castanho avermelhado que mais parecia bronze. Eu era perdidamente apaixonada por seu irmão mais velho, o nome dele era Arthur, ele tinha lindos olhos verdes que faziam meu coração derreter.

Eu adorava ir à casa de minha avó, seu nome era Sônia, eu era a sexta geração da família dela que tinha o nome de Sônia. Vovó me contava histórias que eu ficava maravilhada desde pequena. Eu sabia que minha avó era uma bruxa muito velha, mas eu não falava pra ninguém afinal não queria que ela morresse na fogueira.

A minha historia preferida era a da rainha Cleópatra, vovó a conheceu, o modo como a descrevia era como se fossem amigas de infância. Vovó dizia que ela tinha os cabelos negros e muito lisos, pareciam seda, que sua pele era de um tom oliva, e o mais importante de tudo que ela era uma bruxa da terra. Isso foi sempre o que mais me impressionou. Ela me disse que quando Cleópatra morreu escondeu sua sepultura do mundo.

Minha vida era muito boa, mas tudo que é bom tem um tempo pra terminar. Quando eu tinha catorze anos meu pai anunciou o casamento do meu irmão Thiago com Amanda, eu fiquei muito feliz pelos dois. Um ano depois de Thiago ter assumido o reino meu pai morreu, foi um dos momentos mais tristes da minha vida.

Eu estava feliz por um lado, dois meses antes da morte do meu pai ele anunciou que eu ia casar com Arthur o homem que eu amo ia se casar comigo. Quando papai morreu foi ele que me consolou. Disse que tudo ia ficar bem, e quando tivéssemos um filho iríamos chamá-lo de August, ele teria o nome do meu pai.

Faltando uma semana para o meu casamento, eu estava com dezesseis anos na época, dois homens de olhos vermelhos apareceram no castelo. Minha mãe me escondeu, eu fiquei totalmente apavorada. De repente Arthur entrou na sala, pra tentar protege-la. Aquele foi o pior dia que eu já vivi, eu os vi matando o primeiro homem que eu amei na minha vida, o dono do meu coração.

Mas o mais horrível de tudo foi à forma que ele foi morto, o homem mais alto, quebrou o seu pescoço e mordeu o pescoço dele, depois de ter sugado todo o sangue que tinha no seu corpo, o jogou no chão como se fosse um animal imundo. Logo depois fizeram o mesmo com minha mãe. Eu comecei a ver tudo vermelho, o que eu mais desejava era que aqueles dois desgraçados ardessem no fogo do inferno. Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu. Eles começaram a gritar e apodrecer, até que só restassem cinzas do que um dia foi um vampiro.

Eu acordei mais ou menos uma semana depois, eu estava deitada na cama da minha avó. Eu me senti diferente, como se tivesse uma energia que eu nunca tive dentro do meu corpo. Quando eu me lembrei do que avia ocorrido, fiquei em prantos, me atirei na cama da minha avó e não parei de chorar. Eu havia perdido meu amado e minha mãe. Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos tão forte que elas começaram a sangras, quando minhas unhas cortaram a palma. Minha avó entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, eu a abracei e chorei nos seus braços.

- Se acalme filha, eu sei pelo que você está passando mais você precisa ser forte. – minha avó também estava com lagrimas nos olhos. – Agora as pessoas acham que você também está morta.

- Mas por quê? – eu não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo na época. – Vovó eu sou uma bruxa não sou? Foi por isso que aqueles monstros foram no castelo pra me matar e mamãe mentiu que ela era a bruxa pra me salvar.

- Eu sinto muito amada, mas foi isso que aconteceu. – ela segurou meus ombros e me fitou. – Você matou aqueles demônios, eu agora vou ter que te ensinar a usar o dom do espírito.

- Mas vovó porque teve que ser eu? – ela olhou o chão – O que eu não entendi é que já que mamãe é sua filha ela devia ser uma bruxa, mas ela não se defendeu.

- Eu não sei o que ouve, mas dessa vez pulou uma geração. E não se preocupe você vai poder falar com ela através dos seus sonhos. Bruxas do espírito podem se comunicar com os mortos.

Eu aprendi tudo sobre o mundo mítico, eu era uma bruxa poderosa. Minha avó decidiu morrer, ela disse que como eu já era uma bruxa adulta, e sabia tudo sobre tudo, ela poderia descansar em paz e encontrar meu avô. Ela me deu todos os seus livros de bruxaria, antes de morrer ela disse que me amava e era pra mim nunca me esquecer disso. Seu ultimo aviso foi que quando eu tivesse 1500 anos eu encontraria o homem que ficaria comigo pelo resto da eternidade. Ela também disse que eu teria duas discípulas uma bruxa da água e uma do fogo, eu deveria ensiná-las futuramente, pois as bruxas da família já deveriam ter falecido.

Eu viajei pelo mundo inteiro. Eu tinha uma boa parte da fortuna da minha família comigo. Aprendi varias línguas, dei aulas em escolas, namorei muito, mas nunca dormi com homem algum, eu só me entregaria pro homem certo. No ano de 1697 eu estava em uma cidade linda, e como minha avó disse eu achei minhas discípulas uma bruxa da água e outra do fogo. Seus nomes são Lyana e Nicoly elas são primas. Eu expliquei tudo pra elas. Nós viajamos pelo mundo todo.

Nós passamos por muita coisa juntas. O século vinte foi um dos melhores que já passamos. Nós vestimos de a minha década preferida foi os anos 70, nós conhecemos Joan Jett, guitarrista do The Runaways, nossa banda favorita na época, nós ficamos bêbadas juntas, eu amava o fato de elas serem uma banda de rock só de garotas. Nós divertimos muito. Sem a menor duvida os anos setenta foram os melhor pra mim.

***

(Atualmente)

Quando eu tive a visão de Renesmee e Lucas quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Eles eram quase idênticos a Arthur e Amanda. Digo isso mais no físico porque na personalidade são completamente diferentes. Amanda era tímida mais na sua, já Nessie, meu deus é super elétrica, fala tudo na cara, mas ainda sim tem respeito e é muito amável. Arthur era quieto, fechado, mas uma pessoa adorável e brilhante, Luke já é mais falante, divertido, amigo, lindo, encantador, cortes...

Eu não sei por que o destino me jogou pra junto deles, eu acho que foi a previsão da minha avó. Agora os Volturi iriam tentar acabar com a minha felicidade novamente, mas dessa vez eu não iria deixar.

Eu e Lucas estavam nos entendendo agora, ele disse que nunca tinha sentido o que sentia por mim. Ele disse que já teve paixonite uns pegas, mas agora o mais importante pra ele sou eu. Ele me beijou tão docemente que eu quase desmaiei nos seus braços músculos. Ele me pediu em namoro e disse que agora as outras garotas só seriam _outras garotas_ pra ele. Ele foi muito fofo comigo, lógico que eu aceitei.

Eu sempre soube que meu destino era ficar com ele, como dizem '_estava escrito nas estrelas'_. Aquele homem me tenta, ele é o par perfeito pra mim. Agora vejo que Arthur era só uma paixão, Luke sim é meu amor verdadeiro. Todos os anos que eu fugi dos Volturi e não me deixei desistir, estão valendo muito a pena agora.

Eu ando desconfiando que Bella quando humana tinha um sangue de bruxa, que está em Nessie agora. As duas são muito corajosas e tem sonhos que as fazem terem uma parcela de conhecimento sobre o seu futuro. Bella não poderia mais ser uma bruxa, pois é uma vampira. Mas Nessie já é outra historia, ela tem as características de uma bruxa do ar, os sonhos, o tique que ela tem no nariz, os cachos, seu temperamento, seu desgosto pelo tempo fechado. Deixa-me muito intrigada.

A batalha estava a uma semana de distancia, a festa de aniversário de Luke e Nessie seria amanhã. As bruxas têm um modo de se alimentar meio estranho, quando elas estão com muita raiva sugam a energia vital de qualquer ser. Eu e as meninas teríamos que fazer uma espécie de 'sopa' ou 'poção', pra podermos adquirir a vitalidade sem ficarmos descontroladas.

Eu sei que isso vai virar em uma batalha, não tem saída, Aro só quer saber de poder, e ser o mais poderoso. Com nós três ao lado dos Cullen ele tinha uma enorme desvantagem. E se fosse pra eu morrer só aconteceria depois de matar os 'reis' Volturis.

**PVO Luke**

Admito que nunca senti nada comparado ao que sinto pela minha bruxinha. Quando ela aceitou namorar comigo, ficar mais feliz impossível, talvez quando eu a pedisse em casamento ficasse mais. Quando eu fiz um pequeno interrogatório a Lyana e Nicoly sobre Sônia eu descobri que os olhos delas só mudavam quando sentiam um sentimento muito forte. Ele ficaria rosa se sentisse amor, negro se fosse raiva ou ódio e roxos se fosse desejo.

Quando eu a beijei foi o melhor beijo que eu já recebi na minha vida. E olha que eu já beijei MUITA gente. Eu fiquei com uma mão passeando por suas costas, e a outra em sua nuca a trazendo pra mais perto. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, mel, violetas, maça e canela. E não era nada comestível pra mim, eu sentia que iria a carregar longe de qualquer perigo que passasse por ela.

Isso vai ser meloso, mas se eu pudesse jamais a soltaria, se eu não precisasse de ar a beijaria pelo resto da eternidade. Se eu não tivesse que chutar o traseiro dos Volturi a acariciaria pra sempre. Não finja que vomita eu disse que isso ia ser meloso. Se eu pudesse diria que a amo cada segundo.

Minha mãe, minha conselheira amorosa, disse que só se senti assim quando beija o meu pai. Ela também disse que paixões existem muitas, mas amor verdadeiro só acontece uma vez. Minha mãe é muito profunda.

Eu descobri muitas coisas sobre Sônia. Ela tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, era muito ligada a sua avó, ama musicas dos anos 70, já conheceu Joan Jett e Madona. Seu doce preferido é chocolate assim como eu, ama tudo que seja de chocolate, de preferência chocolate preto ao leite. Ela me encanta cada vez mais.

Eu tive um papo com meu pai sobre mulheres. Admito que foi estranho, mas os conselhos que ele me deu valeram muito a pena. Ele disse que flores, chocolate nuca saiam de moda. E cantasse a musica que eu fiz pra ela, ia ser um grande progresso. Garotas sempre amam quando caras escrevem musicas pra ela. Ele também disse que quanto mais vezes eu disser que a amo melhor.

A partir de agora ela é a única mulher que eu quero um dia chamar de esposa. Eu sei que agente acabou de começar a namorar, mas eu já a amo tanto que já penso no próximo passo. Meu pai disse que isso é completamente normal, que foi o mesmo que ele sentiu em relação a minha mãe. E que não era pra eu cometer a mesma burrada que ele cometeu, e deixar ela.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu falei tudo pras meninas, como foi bom beijar aquele deus grego moreno e sedutor. Que ele é mais do que perfeito pra mim. Sônia também descreveu como foi beijar Luke e afirmou que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

- Ai meninas, eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – Bia disse abraçando Sônia e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês fazem casais tão perfeitos. – Nicoly disse.

- Isso é a mais pura verdade. – Ly estava com um sorriso no rosto desde de manhã.

- Ly porque você está com esse sorrisinho? – Eu perguntei levantando as sombrancelhas.

- Por que... – pausa dramática – EU E JOE ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! – ela deu um gritinho, nós a acompanhamos.

- Parabéns bruxinha. – eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

- Valeu vampirinha. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Eu não creio no que está acontecendo. – Nicky disse, nós todas levantamos as sobrancelhas pra ela - Vocês todas estão namorando OS CARAS PERFEITOS e só _eu _to encalhada. Sacanagem. – ela fez um biquinho tão bonitinho.

- Ai bruxinha não fica assim, logo o seu príncipe encantado vai aparecer. – Ly disse

- Sabe vocês já ouviram aquele ditado, ' _Príncipe encantado só existe um ele ta casado com a Cinderela'_. – Nicky disse.

- Eu admito que não tinha ouvido isso ainda. – Eu disse com um dedo no queixo. – MAS, existe um cara perfeito pra cada mulher nesse planeta.

- Me de exemplos. – Nicky disse.

- Tem o MEU PAI, que é perfeito pra minha mãe; Jake que é perfeito SÒ PRA MIM; tem o Joe que é perfeito pra Ly; tem o meu avó que é perfeito pra vovó Esme; tem ...

- Ta já deu pra entender. – ela disse cruzando os braços. – Mas quando vai aparecer MEU cara perfeito?

- Breve você saberá. – Sônia disse sorrindo.

- Fala sério, você já sabe quem vai ser e nem vai me contar?

_ Uhum deixa eu ver, nãooooooooo. – Minha cunhadinha é uma comedia.

- Soninha do meu coração por favorzinho me conta. – Nicky fez aquela cara de cachorro típica de Alice.

- A Alice também te ensinou a fazer a carinha de cão sem dono. – Bia disse sorrindo de lado.

- Talvez. – Nicky disse olhando pro lado.

- Só o que eu vou dizer, é que ele é um vampiro lindíssimo e tem uma irmã gêmea. – Sônia disse, eu tenho um bom palpite de quem seja. – E não é meu Luke.

- Ui agora meu irmão é SEU Luke. – Eu disse rindo.

- Sim eu sou todinho dela, e só dela. – o meu irmão apareceu na porta, e caminhou na direção de Sônia, a abraçou pelas costas.

- Eu também sou toda sua amor. – Sônia disse dando um selinho nele.

- I começou a melação. – eu disse.

- Quando é você e seu corpinho, você não reclama. – Bia disse.

- Lógico.

**PVO Bella**

Edward disse que queria fazer um passeio pela nossa clareira. Eu aceitei é claro. Eu sentia uma enorme saudade desse lugar, eu NUNCA vou me esquecer da primeira vez que vim aqui. Quando Edward me mostrou como era na luz do sol. Por um milagre hoje estava ensolarado. Ele pegou minha mão e nos sentamos no centro da clareia, eu estava deitada no colo dele.

- Bella. - Edward me chamou, eu olhei pra cima na hora. – Eu te trousse aqui, porque tenho algo muito importante pra te perguntar. - eu fiquei nervosa, será que ele ia perguntar o que eu estava escondendo dele.

- O que? – ele me fez ficar de pé, e se ajoelhou.

- Eu te amo, você e nossos filhos são as coisas mais importantes na minha vida. Você aceita se casar comigo e passar o resto da eternidade ao meu lado? – ele me perguntou com o _meu_ sorriso nos lábios. Juro se eu fosse humana estaria desmaiada no chão.

- Então? – ele estava meio inseguro, esqueci que não tinha respondido sua pergunta.

- SIM MIL VEZES SIM. EDWARD EU NÃO PODERIA ESTAR MAIS FELIZ. – ele deslizou o anel de diamantes da sua mãe pelo meu terceiro dedo.

- Eu nunca mais subestimo Nessie. – ele pensou alto, mas isso me intrigou.

- Nessie?

- Não ria ta? – ele disse se levantando e me abraçando. – Ela me deu conselhos amorosos. - eu dei uma risada baixa.

- Serio?

- Serio. – ele me virou me beijou apaixonadamente. Nosso beijo começou a ficar mais profundo logo nossas roupas estavam no chão. E bem você pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois.

* * *

_Ola meus amores!_

Eu estou aqui pra agradecer as reviews, e dizer que vocês são pessoas do Mau, minha fic esta em 30 favoritos, 16 autor alerts, e 800 visitantes, e eu recebo tão poucos comentários, MAS LINDOS COMENTARIOS.

LEIA MINHA NOVA FIC EU TO AMANDO ESCREVER ELA.

Se chama: **She is bad in person**

Eu tava brincando sobre vocês serem maus eu amo muito vocês.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo eu fiz com muito amor e carinho.

Tenho uma pergunta pra vocês: **Vocês querem que a Nessie seja bruxa?**

**Mil Bjus**

**Samy**

**Obs: **esperando as reviews. =^.^=

Vocês podem me mandar e-mails quando quiserem, esse e-mail foi feito especialmente pra vcs!


	20. Chapter 19

_Oi gente desculpa pela demora. _

_Pra recompensar eu escrevi um capitulo bem grande pra vocês._

_Leiam e não esqueçam de comentar._

_

* * *

_

**Avril Lavigne –**_Alice_

I found myself in wonderland

_Eu estou no país das maravilhas_

Get back on my feet again

_De pé novamente_

Is this real? Is this pretend?

_Isso é real? É fingimento?_

I'll take a stand until the end

Vou me defender até o fim

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**PVO Nessie**

Eu passei a TARDE TODA, convencendo Alice de que não queria uma festa. O que resultou, desculpa dela palavra chula, em MERDA. Então nos concordamos que iríamos a uma boate em Nova York, ela iria produzir, Sônia, Nicoly, Lyana, Bia, Rose, mamãe e eu. E também ia separar as roupas pros nossos pares, ou seja, Luke, Joe, Emment, Papai, e tio Jazz. Claro que a o namorado de Bia a ia buscar aqui quando estivesse pronta. Meggie também quis ir então seria mais uma boneca de Alice. Infelizmente as irmãs Denali, também iriam.

Agora são duas da tarde, do dia 10 de setembro, ou seja, meu aniversario daí eu me pergunto. MAS ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS PAIS? De acordo com Alice eles estão fazendo 'coisinhas' na clareira deles. Pois minha mãe aceitou casar com meu pai e eles estão 'comemorando'. Eu fiquei muito feliz por eles, mas nem me desejaram feliz aniversário, sacanagem.

- Nessie podemos conversar com você? – Sônia disse entrando no meu quarto, seguida de Nicoly e Lyana.

**- **Pode o que ouve? – elas se sentaram na minha cama, e me encararam.

- Se lembra da sua conversa com seu pai, sobre a chance de sua mãe ter tido sangue de bruxa, e que talvez isso estivesse em você? – Sônia falou calmamente.

- Como você sabe? – eu estava seriamente curiosa.

- _Hello_. – Nicky disse estralando os dedos. – Bruxas do espírito vêem o futuro. – ela apontou pra Sônia.

- Desculpa erros técnicos.

- Então nós conversamos sobre isso. – Sônia disse.

- Pesquisamos bastante também. Lemos cada livro empoeirado que chegou a atacar a minha reniti **(N/a: Alergia)**. – Ly disse, Sônia a olhou de canto.

- Continuando... Descobrimos que você é parcialmente bruxa. – Sônia estava com as mãos cruzadas.

- E o que isso se significa?

- Que você só tem os 'sonhos' sobre o futuro, que você não pode fazer um feitiço completo. – Nicky disse.

- E porque EU só consigo ter os sonhos e mais nada?

- Porque você só pode ser humana e COM sangue de bruxa na família. Se você fosse só humana e bruxa poderia fazer magia como nós, mas como você é metade vampira, metade bruxa e metade humana, complicam as coisas.

- Explica melhor.

- Pra você ser uma bruxa você não pode ter sangue de lobisomem, vampiro ou de fadas nojentas, tem que ser só sangue humano e bruxo. – Ly explicou, fez cara de nojo quando disse fadas.

- Fadas existem? – por essa eu não esperava.

- Lógico! Cada espécie precisa de um inimigo natural. Dos vampiros são os lobisomens, e das bruxas são as fadas. – Nicky disse.

- Como as fadas são? – eu estava sinceramente curiosa.

- Azuis com asas nas costas, com poderes sempre relacionados a animais e florestas. Resumindo os seres mais abomináveis que eu já conheci. – Sônia disse.

- Super abomináveis, elas se transformam em humanas, e trazem os homens que estão perdidos na floresta pra fazer 'coisinhas' com eles. Depois os transformam em mato, ou animal. Alguma coisa assim. – Ly disse.

- Elas não se preservam, dão pra qualquer um. – Nicky disse.

- Ok, voltando ao assunto, por que vocês estão me explicando sobre eu ter sangue de bruxas na família?

- Porque podemos estimular sua força, sua rapidez, seu dom. Pra que possamos ter mais chance de ganhar essa luta e de menos pessoas morrerem. – Sônia me encarou seria.

- Você deixa agente fazer isso? – Nicky perguntou.

- Vai doer? – eu não gosto de sentir dor, eu imagino o quanto minha mãe deve ter se machucado. As meninas reviraram os olhos.

- Não vai doer. Você vai beber uma espécie de suco, pra cada pessoa tem um gosto diferente. – Ly disse. – Quando eu tomei senti gosto de laranja, Nicky de morango e Sônia de chocolate. Depende de cada pessoa, geralmente é de um cheiro que te é muito atrativo.

- Então eu bebo, tem mais algum efeito? – as meninas se entreolharam, eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Você tem que continuar virgem, pelo menos por sete anos, de preferência uma década. – Sônia disse me encarando seria.

- Sério? – eu estava apavorada, isso explica o fato de elas ainda serem virgens.

- Sério. Você só pode se entregar quando os seus 'dons' estiverem estabilizados. Geralmente demora duas ou três décadas pra se estabilizar, mas como você só é um terço bruxa e vai usar apenas uma pequena parte, uma década é o suficiente. – Nicky disse.

- Meus pais vão gostar de saber disso. – eu não estava pensando em perder a virgindade amanhã, eu mal conheço o Jake, e estamos namorando por menos de uma semana. Mas ter que esperar 10 ANOS, já é de mais. Elas começaram a rir, no começo eu não entendi, mas depois. – Vocês tão tirando com a minha cara né?

- Aham... – Ly disse no meio das risadas.

- Não acredito que você caiu nessa. – Nicky falou. Ela estava rolando no chão, de tanto rir.

- Eu odeio admiti mais vocês são ótimas atrizes.

- Nessie você é muito ingênua. – Sônia disse.

**PVO Luke**

Nessie e Alice ficaram discutindo a manhã toda sobre nossa festa de aniversário. Eu e Nessie não queríamos uma festa, preferíamos uma balada. Depois de muita discussão, elas resolveram que iríamos pra Nova York, na boate mais badalada de lá. Só tinha um pequeno detalhe, Alice iria selecionar nossas roupas. Só espero que ela escolha algo masculino pra eu vestir, não aquelas calças e blusas da 'moda', que parece mais roupa de bicha.

Hoje quando eu acordei ganhei um beijo de bom dia de Sônia. É ela dormiu no meu quarto, comigo, mas só dormiu. Ela me desejou feliz aniversário. Eu acho que melhor forma de acordar não existe. Nós ficamos deitados conversando, nos beijando, você sabe. Mas logo começou a discussão de Alice e Nessie. Sônia me deu mais um beijo e foi se trocar. Eu me troquei, e fui pra sala.

Essa casa tava lotada de mais, tinha muito vampiro. Meus pais estavam fora, Nessie disse que nosso pai foi pedir a mamãe em casamento, 'num lugar romântico e só deles. ', essas foram suas palavras exatas. Eu estava em entediado, aquelas irmãs Denali só jogavam charme pra mim. Eu ignorava lógico. Agora eu deixei minha vida de galinha de lado.

Eu tenho minha linda bruxinha, mulher nenhuma me interessa mais. Eu estava tentando ficar mais tempo possível com Sônia. Essa maldita batalha seria na terça e hoje é domingo. Eu comecei a lembrar do que Sônia tinha me dito.

_**Flashback **_

_ Eu estava sentado encostado em uma arvore, Sônia estava sentada de costas pra mim, com a cabeça no meu peito. Eu estava acariciando seus cabelos, e ela estava me falando da sua antiga vida, como era morar em um castelo, ser uma princesa. Pelo que eu notei ser princesa não é como apareciam nos filmes da Disney. Ela tinha muitas responsabilidades. De repente ela ficou parada como uma estatua, seus olhos deixaram de ser aquele lindo azul céu, e ficaram em um tom de roxo. Eu já tinha presenciado isso, ela estava tendo um flash do futuro, meio parecido como Alice tem suas visões. _

_- Você está bem? – eu perguntei quando ela relaxou. _

_- Sim. – ela escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço._

_- O que você viu? – eu a abracei e a trouxe mais pra perto. _

_- A batalha com os Volturi. – eu senti meu pescoço ficar molhado, ela estava chorando. Eu a abracei mais forte e beijei seus cabelos._

_- Não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo, todos nós vamos ficar bem. – eu não sabia se o que eu estava dizendo era verdade, mas naquele momento o que mais me importava era confortá-la._

_- Nem todos. – ele me olhou nos olhos, seus olhos estavam negros como a noite, ela estava com o rosto molhado de lagrimas, eu passei minha mão por seu rosto, e enxuguei suas lagrimas. Ela me abraçou fortemente, era muito bom tela do meu lado, mas eu não sabia por quanto tempo. – Eu sei que nós, Nessie, as bruxinhas, Jacob e Joe, vamos sobreviver. Sua mãe vai dar um jeito de sairmos despercebidos. Mas eu não sei sobre o resto, eu vi Alice soluçando e Jasper tentando conforta-la, mas só isso. As auras deles estavam com sentimentos de perda._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**PVO Bella**

Depois de uma ÓTIMA manhã, eu e Edward decidimos que era melhor irmos pra casa, desejar feliz aniversário pras crianças e contar as novidades. Nós vestimos rapidamente, fomos caminhando lentamente pra casa, só curtindo o momento. Os documentos falsos já estavam prontos, se a nossa 'conversa' com os Volturi, virasse uma batalha e coisa ficasse ruim pro nosso lado, eu daria um jeito pra que os meus filhos saíssem vivos. Eu pediria pras bruxinhas tirarem eles de lá, com a ajuda de Joe e Jacob. Quem imaginaria que toda essa confusão um dia aconteceria. Provavelmente seria meu fim e de Edward. Quando finalmente as coisas se acertaram o mundo desaba.

- No que tanto você está pensando? – Edward abraçou meus ombros. Ele estava realmente curioso, eu via isso nos seus olhos.

- Em como tudo finalmente se acertou, e que isso talvez possa ser nosso fim. – eu falei olhando pros meus pés. Ele levantou meu queixo pra encará-lo.

- Se nós morrermos, saiba que eu vou te seguir onde sua alma for talvez à próxima encarnação. Não importa. Eu te amo Bella. Isso é que mais importa. – nossas testas estavam encostadas, ele roçou seus lábios nos meus, nos beijamos calmamente.

- Eu também te amo. – minhas mãos estavam brincando com o seu cabelo. – Mas eu pensei que você achasse que não existisse futuro pra nossa espécie.

- Depois que eu descobri que tive dois lindos filhos com você, eu descobri que talvez exista salvação. – ele nos olhava meus olhos como se enxergasse minha alma.

Quando chegamos em casa, fomos recebidos por Alice, ela já estava saltitando, Nessie estava ao seu lado, tão sorridente como a tia.

- Ai parabéns, parabéns. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. Já que os ingratos dos seus filhos não deixaram eu fazer uma festa pra eles eu vou fazer pra vocês. Eu já sei ate como vai ser a linda decoração, eu vou tirar tantas fotos. – Alice falava tudo em um fôlego só, e não deixava de saltitar. – vai ser tão lindo, Bella eu já escolhi seu vestido, seus sapatos, tudo, amanha vai ser um dia mais que perfeito.

- Como você conseguiu convencer ela de cancelar a festa. – eu perguntei pra Nessie, como eu queria ter sido capaz de ter feito isso quando humana.

- I have my secrets **(N/a: Eu tenho meus segredos)**. – ela falou imitando um sotaque inglês.

Nós entramos em casa, com Nessie ao meu lado, e uma Alice falando de seus planos pra festa e decoração, vindo logo atrás. Todo mundo estava nos olhando com uma enorme curiosidade. Quem não ficaria com a minha cunhada falando de uma festa, com ninguém sabendo o motivo.

- Por que a pixel ta saltitando tanto? – Emment perguntou.

- Nós vamos nos casar. – Edward disse, Esme veio correndo na nossa direção.

- Parabéns eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – Ela nos abraçou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha e um na testa de Edward.

- Finalmente já tava na hora. – Luke disse vindo nos abraçar, com Sônia ao seu lado. Ela me olhava diferente como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

***

Depois de uma tarde cheia de comemorações e Edward e eu termos dado os carros de presente de aniversário pros nossos filhos. Alice mandou as mulheres de a família irem pro quarto dela que ela iria nos usar como Barbie's, nos arrumaria pra uma balada digna de Nova York. Rose, Esme e eu estávamos conversando sobre o casamento e essas coisas. Rose tinha dado pra Nessie um colar lindo de aniversário. Era de ouro branco com pedrinhas de diamante. Ela deu pra Luke um relógio muito bonito, que era a cara dele.

Alice mandou os dois colocarem os presentes dados por Rose. Nessie colocou um vestido preto de mangas compridas, que ia ate a metade da coxa com um decote grande de mais pro meu gosto, ia ate o umbigo. Sônia estava com um vestido mais simples, mas igualmente bonito, o vestido era listrado, sem mangas e também ia ate a metade da coxa. Eu estava com uma legg preta, com um vestidinho azul meio decotado por cima. Nicky vestia um vestido, verde escuro, de um ombro só. Ly estava com um vestido tomara que caia preto. Quando estávamos devidamente arrumadas. Descemos as escadas e fomos pra garagem onde os rapazes nos esperavam.

***

Quando chegamos à boate, as meninas correram em direção da pista. Elas dançavam tão sensualmente, que eu via Jacob, Joe e Luke babarem. Minha querida cunhada Alice puxou Rose e eu pra dançarmos junto com as meninas. Admito que nesses seis anos eu aprendi a dançar com Nessie e Luke, esses dois dançam tudo que é tipo de musica. Alice deixou as crianças beberem vodka, eu não gostei nem um pouco disso, mas fiquei quieta já que era aniversário deles.

Quando eu notei Sônia, Nicoly, Lyana, as irmãs Denali e Renesmee estavam em cima de uma mesa dançando, BÊBADAS. Elas estavam cantando e dançando. Elas estavam cantando _Give it up to me _da _Shakira._ Elas cantavam juntas, se esfregavam uma na outra,meu Deus do céu, elas devem estar possuídas.

_Hey, podemos ir andando_/Hey can we go by walking

_  
__Ou você prefere voar/_Or do you prefer to fly

_  
__Todas as estradas estão abertas_/All of the roads are open

_  
__Em sua mente/_ In your life

_  
__Em sua vida_/ In your life

_  
__se entregue pra mim_/Give it up to me

Eu achei que elas não pudessem ficar bêbadas, quando eu vi a multidão de machos em volta, me virei pra Luke, Jacob, Joe e Edward.

- Da pra vocês tirarem elas da li? – eu apontei pra mesa, e eles olharam com olhos arregalados.

- Alice. – Edward disse e foi em direção da mesa, seguido por Jacob, Luke e Joe. Joe pegou Lyana no colo, ela não parava de rir descontroladamente. Luke pegou Sônia nos braços, ela se agarrou no pescoço dele. Jacob pegou Nessie, que chegava a soluçar de tanto rir. Edward pegou Nicoly.

- Oi gostosão. – ela disse piscando pra Edward, ele rolou os olhos e me encarou, eu dei um sorrisinho e disse pra ele levar elas pro carro. Chamamos Emment e Rose, Alice e Jasper pra irmos embora.

- Alice por que você deixou elas beberem vodka? – Edward perguntou quando chegamos aos carros.

- Ai desculpa, eu achei que elas não iam ficar bêbadas, e também todo mundo tem que tomar um porre uma vez na vida. – Alice disse com aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono dela.

- Mas tinha que ser justo hoje, e em uma boate cheia de gente? – Edward perguntou.

- Amanha que não podia ser, vocês vão se casar e elas tem que estar sóbrias durante a festa. – Alice sempre seria Alice.

- Sabe o que mais me impressionou foi que as meninas ficaram de porre não os meninos. – Eu disse, se me contassem que alguém ia ficar de porre hoje eu diria que seria Luke e Jacob, não as meninas.

- Elas só ficaram bêbadas por causa da Alice e sua vodka. – Edward estava emburrado.

- Ai Edward deixa de ser cafona, seja um pai descolado não um coroa chato. – advinha quem disse isso, você acertou foi a Alice. – Bella vai dar um jeito de acalmar seu futuro marido. Eu em cem anos sem sexo da nisso. – ela só fala merda, mas eu não me segurei comecei a rir.

- Hei da pra vocês pararem com a conversa, tem quatro bêbadas aqui, prestes a vomitar, e só falando besteiras sem sentido. – Luke disse.

- Luke está certo vamos logo. – Edward entrou no carro fomos pra casa.

***

Quando chegamos em casa, Jacob colocou Nessie na cama. Luke e Joe fizeram o mesmo com Sônia e Lyana. Jasper se encarregou de Nicoly, meu deus que matraca, essas criaturas bêbadas eram uma loucura. Emment o tio 'responsável' estava rindo e filmando a cena, desde que elas estavam dançando em cima da mesa do bar.

Eu, Alice e Rose botamos pijamas nas garotas. Rose e Sônia estavam muito próximas até pareciam mãe e filha. O que eu achei muito fofo foi Sônia dizendo 'boa noite mãe, te amo. ' Foi tão bonitinho quando ela disse isso pra Rose. Rose ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Nós parecíamos uma família mais que unida. Pena que talvez isso possa acabar depois de amanha. Eu olhei no relógio, três da manha do dia 11 de setembro, quem diria que no dia do meu aniversário nossa família poderia se acabar.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça desgraça, que eu vou te conta. Olhei pro lado e vi que Jake estava deitado dormindo na minha cama. Eu me olhei e vi que estava vestindo uma camisola comprida rosa bebê. Os fatos ocorridos na noite passada começaram a passar pela minha cabeça. Alice dizendo que eu e as meninas podíamos beber vodka, agente no décimo segundo copo, dançando em uma mesa muito sensualmente, os caras gritando e aplaudindo, agente se esfregando umas na outras, Nicky chamando meu pai de gostosão. Minha cabeça tava girando fui em direção do banheiro tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, bizarro.

Lavei bem meu rosto, escovei meus dentes, e tomei coragem de olhar meu rosto no espelho. MEU DEUS! Eu to parecendo uma demônia! Liguei o mp4 no rádio (é tem mesmo um rádio no meu banheiro, estranho né), tirei a camisola, liguei o chuveiro no quente e deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Fiquei ouvindo e cantando _The Only Exception _do _Paramore_, essa musica era a que mais me deixava relaxada, calma.

Depois do banho enrolei uma toalha no meu cabelo, outra no meu corpo, coloquei uma calcinha e fui em direção do quarto do Luke. Eles estava no maior amasso com Sônia, fingi nem notar, abri o seu roupeiro e peguei uma camiseta dele.

- Nessie o que você está fazendo aqui e só de toalha? – ele tava todo coradinho, mais que bonitinho. Nem preciso dizer que Sônia tava igual.

- Eu vim pegar uma camiseta sua emprestada. – eu coloquei a camiseta dele por cima da toalha, depois tirei a toalha que eu estava enrolada.

- Por que você veio pegar uma camiseta minha? – eu sempre fazia isso não sei por que ele tava perguntando, de novo.

- Pelo simples fato das minhas roupas serem muito justas, e de ontem eu ter tomado um porre e agora eu quero me sentir confortável e suas roupas são confortáveis e largas. Mais alguma pergunta? – eu cruzei os braços e o encarei. – Não ótimo, agora eu vou pro meu quarto. Podem continuar com a sessão de amasso. – sai do quarto dele, entrei no meu e peguei um short 'me morda' presente dos meus tios.

Sequei um pouco meu cabelo com a toalha, penteie e me deitei do lado do Jake. Ele me envolveu com seus braços automaticamente eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peitoral, ele deu um beijo nos meus cabelos, depois na minha testa, no meu nariz e finalmente nos meus lábios.

- Nossa como é bom acordar desse jeito. – ele murmurou no meu ouvido, nem preciso dizer que fiquei toda arrepiada, quem não ficaria.

- Seria melhor se eu não tivesse acordado com a maior ressaca de ontem. – eu escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço. Ele começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Eu tava me lembrando de vocês dançando na mesa do bar. – merda, eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- O tio Emmeny filmou tudo?

- Sim, agora provavelmente esta circulando por toda internet.

- Droga.

* * *

Link caso vocês queiram saber algo sobre a fic ou as roupas usadas nesse capitulo

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*samwinkotfanfics*.*blogspot*.*com*/ ( tirem os '*')

Meu e-mail se vocês quiserem me pergunar alguma coisa, me xingar por demorar a postar, ou dar algumas dicas

sam*winkot*hotmail*.com*

* * *

**Oi Gente!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, teve a escola e também eu tava de fossa, meu fim de semana não foi muito bom.**

**Eu pintei meu quarto, acabei manchando meu biquíni preferido. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo. **

**Eu lamento informar que a fic está quase acabando. **

**Mas eu estou com novas idéias. **

**Vocês não fazem idéia do eu imaginei pro capitulo da batalha. Nossa eu amei a minha própria idéia. Kaosoasokoks**

**Mil bjus**

**Samy**

**PS: **Esperando as reviews e, por favor, mandem bastante. XD


	21. Chapter 20

**Linkin Park – **Leave all the rest

I dreamt I was missing, you were so scared

_Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido, você estava tão assustada_

But no one would listen, cause no one else care

_Mas ninguém iria escutar, pois ninguém mais se importava_

After my dreaming I woke with this fear

_Depois do meu sonho eu acordei com esse medo_

What am I leaving when I'm done here

_O que eu estou deixando quando eu estou acabado aqui?

* * *

_

**Capitulo 20**

**PVO Nessie**

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, Jake teve que sair pra fazer 'uns trabalhos com o bando'. Essas foram suas palavras exatas. Ele me deu um beijo MUITO bom e foi embora. Eu me levantei e troquei de roupa, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma regata branca e um tênis. Fiz um rabo-de-cavalo e fui pra sala.

O povo tava todo reunido, os romenos que, diga-se de passagem, pareciam dráculas, estavam sentados no sofá conversando alguma coisa, mas quando me viram começaram a prestar atenção em mim. Eles sempre ficavam prestando atenção, em Luke, em mim, nos lobos, as bruxinhas. Nas 'espécies raras', foi isso que o vovô Carlisle disse quando eu perguntei pra ele.

Mas eles não olhavam agente como abominações, mais pra uma super descoberta cientifica. Eu sei, é muito bizarro. As vampiranhas, como eu e as bruxinhas chamamos as irmãs Denali, estavam paquerando os nômades, normal. Ly e Nicky estavam sentadas no sofá com a Alice do lado delas.

- Ola, amadas. – eu disse sentando no meio delas.

- Credo Renesmee, você acaba de assassinar a moda. – Alice disse, eu me limitei a rolar os olhos.

- Finalmente deu as caras. – Ly disse.

- Também ela tava com o lobão no quarto, quem ia querer ficar aqui com um homem daqueles lá. – Nicky disse.

- Que duvida. – Eu disse. – Onde estão meus pais? – eu não tinha visto eles até agora, e se eu conhecia bem Alice, ela estaria arrumando minha mãe.

- Eles fugiram de mim. – Alice fez aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudanças.

- Por quê? Ou melhor, pra onde?

- Eles foram pra Las Vegas, pra se casar. Eles queriam uma cerimônia breve e sem toda aquela coisa de Alice. – Luke disse se sentando no meu colo. Quando ele terminou de falar, eu não consegui me segurar comecei a rir.

- Vocês são iguais aos seus pais, nunca me deixam fazer uma festa, ou algo divertido. Vocês deviam ter nascido no século passado. – Alice disse cruzando os braços.

- Lice você é a rainha do drama. – eu disse e ela me mostrou a língua mais parecendo uma criança do que uma vampira de 80 anos.

- Nessie vamos subir você tem que fazer parte do ritual. – Ly disse se levantando. Ela e Nicky pegaram a minha mão e me arrastaram pro quarto delas.

Quando eu entrei no quarto delas, pensei que estava em um filme do Harry Potter. Tinha uma espécie de caldeirão, no meio do quarto. Sônia estava sentada na frente dele, ela olhava fixamente pro que estava dentro. O quarto estava com as cortinas fechadas, mas as janelas estavam abertas. Sônia estava com um vestido preto, só agora que eu fui notar que as meninas também.

- Nessie vá trocar de roupa, o vestido esta na porta do banheiro. – Sônia disse, sem tirar o olhar do caldeirão.

- Ta bom. – aquilo era muito bizarro pro meu gosto.

Entrei no banheiro e vi aquele vestidinho preto, super fashion, e muito sexy. Eu amei. Depois de me vestir e me admirar no espelho. Eu tava com aquele visual de matar. Saia do banheiro e vi que as bruxinhas estavam em volta do caldeirão. Elas me mandaram soltar o cabelo, antes de entrar no banheiro. Estávamos vestidas igualmente.

- Nessie venha aqui. – Nicky disse.

- Ok – eu me sentei entre ela e Ly. Eu olhei pra dentro daquele bendito caldeirão, tinha uma espécie de sopa dentro. Tinha leite, pétalas de rosa, canela, pimenta, chocolate, e mais algumas coisas que eu não consegui identificar. – Eu não vou ter que beber isso, né? – aquilo tava muito nojento pro meu gosto, parecia mais um creme hidratante do que uma bebida.

- Ainda não, Nessie. – Sônia disse se virando pra mim. – Primeiro você vai ter que aprender a se transformar em uma bruxa do ar.

- Como assim?

- Esse vestido que você esta usando é feito da mais pura seda. Ele vai se adaptar ao seu corpo e depois se transformar na forma de uma bruxa do ar.

- Não entendi.

- Presta a atenção. – Nicky ficou de pé, de frente pra mim. Parecia que tinha chamas queimando dentro dos seus olhos. Seu vestido preto começou a ficar vermelho fogo, ela parecia mais estar enrolada em uma chama, ele ficou tomara que caia super justo no seu corpo, deixando visível todas as suas lindas curvas. Na parte do busto do vestido, pareciam chamas desenhadas.

- Cara, seu vestido ficou muito melhor. – eu olhei pro seu rosto e há vi sorrindo, depois que olhei seu cabelo tive que dar um passo pra trás, parecia que chamas estavam circulando seu corpo inteiro. Se você a olhasse de longe, mais pareceria uma chama do que uma pessoa.

- Isso é se transformar em uma bruxa. Transmorfos se transformam em um animal, fadas ganham asas, vampiros presas, e bruxas esse visual. – Sônia fez um sinal pra Nicky, que voltou a sua forma normal, em sue vestido preto.

- Eu vou usar um vestidinho assim?

- Mais ou menos, ele vai ser branco, e onde tem chamas desenhadas, serão nuvens. – Ly disse.

- Voltando ao assunto. Eu vi que teremos visitas do futuro durante a batalha. – Sônia disse, ela estava olhando um ponto fixo na parede.

- E quem são essas visitas? – to vendo que lá vem bomba. – São 'amigos' ou inimigos? – perguntei fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Ai está uma boa pergunta. Eu não consegui ver ainda. – Sônia tava com uma carinha pensante. – Eu nem consigo ver se são homens ou mulheres, se são humanos ou fazem parte do sobrenatural.

- Isso não é uma coisa boa.

- Ta, mas vamos nos focar agora. – Nicky disse. – Você e sua mãe, vão ser a nossa chance de ganhar. Vocês têm sangue bruxo, quanto mais bruxas estão presentes em um lugar, lutando do mesmo lado os seus poderes aumentam.

- Dessa eu não sabia.

- Poucas sabem. – Ly disse. – O caso é que você vai se tornar uma espécie de bruxa recém nascida. Você vai ficar, mais ou menos, da mesma forma que um lobisomem ou um vampiro jovem. Mas no seu caso pode ser como a sua mãe, que não vai passar por essa fase de desequilíbrio.

- Quer dizer, que eu vou tomar essa papa ai – falei apontando pro caldeirão – tenho que aprender a ganhar essa fase de vestidinho fashion e talvez eu possa ser uma bruxa descontrolada sedenta por...

- Energia. – Sônia disse, eu a olhei com um olhar interrogativo, ela se limitou a rolar os olhos. – Vampiros sugam o sangue humano, lobisomens comem a carne e bruxas pegam à energia, a fonte de vida.

- Entendi, mas me expliquem uma coisa, porque só mulheres são bruxas e só mulheres são fadas? – isso é uma coisa que sempre me intrigou, existem vampiros machos e fêmeas, como existem lobisomens machos e fêmeas.

- Você notou que está entrando em um assunto em cima do outro? – Sônia perguntou.

- É notei.

- Eu vou te explicar isso, mas depois você deixa a Sônia explicar sobre você se transformar em bruxa. – Ly disse.

- Ta bom.

- Muito tempo antes de nós nascermos, uma mulher desejou ao deus do sol, Apolo, que lhe concedesse dons pra proteger o seu povo, de tiranos. – Ly disse com um olhar no passado. – Ele concedeu o desejo dela, mas ela teria que ser uma virgem eterna pra ele, se não a maldição da bruxaria passaria dela pra sua filha, pra sua neta, pra sua bisneta e assim sucessivamente. Até ai tudo bem, a mulher ganhou a imortalidade e junto com isso seria bela, jovem e com dons pelo resto da eternidade. Mas um homem inimigo do seu povo ficou com raiva e inveja disso. Então lhe jogou um encanto, ela acabaria se apaixonando por um homem que ela nunca poderia ter que a usaria. Dito e feito, ela se apaixonou por um homem vindo de terras distantes, ele a possuiu, ela acabou engravidando de uma bela menina. Quando o deus do sol descobriu, condenou a ela e todas as mulheres de sua tribo. Isso aconteceu na cidade de Salem. Por isso toda aquela 'historia de as bruxas de Salem'. Afrodite a deusa do amor, ajudou elas com o amor. Uma bruxa, como essas mulheres foram chamadas a partir daí, encontrariam uma única vez o mais forte dos amores, e com esse homem construiria a sua vida e se desejassem finalmente poderiam morrer. E fim.

- Wow, que resumo em, gostei da historia, mas e as fadas? – me impressionei, com a historia das nossas origens.

- Isso é uma coisa que você vai ter que perguntar pra uma fada quando conhecer uma. – Sônia disse. – Agora voltando ao assunto principal, você vai ter que pensar nas coisas que te seguram nesse mundo, o porquê de você querer se tornar uma bruxa. É muito importante que você se concentre nisso. É muito desconfortável, mas logo você se adapta. Vai ser como se seu corpo inteiro fosse jogado em um lago no pólo norte.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. Afinal as pessoas que eu amo estão em jogo.

- Falou pouco, mas falou bonito. – Nicky disse me abraçando. Ela me entregou um copo. E um leque. – Beba isso, vai ajudara a acalmar a dor. O leque simboliza o ar. Deite-se na cama beba e se concentre o processo vai durar mais ou menos uma hora.

- Ok, vamos lá. – eu tomei tudo em um gole só, me deitei na cama, e senti Sônia passar a mãe pelo meu pescoço, depois disso eu apaguei, e comecei a sentir meu corpo virar gelo.

**PVO Luke**

Eu fiquei prestando total atenção no que as meninas estavam falando lá em cima. Nessie e mamãe seriam essenciais pra essa batalha. Todos os dias eu estava treinando com a minha mãe pra esticar a barreira física, tentando colocar ela na mente de cada pessoa. Nós dois tínhamos evoluído muito. Comigo e minha mãe juntos, tínhamos uma boa defesa.

Eu estava muito preocupado com os sonhos de Nessie e as visões de Sônia. Alguma coisa ia acontecer, eu não tinha a menor duvida sobre isso. Pelo que eu ouvi da conversa das garotas, teríamos visitas do futuro, só imagino quem seriam.

Amanhã o mundo vai mudar pra todos nós. Sônia diz que a batalha é certa, não teremos escolha ela ira acontecer. E nós estaríamos preparados pra isso. O que eu mais desejo é que as pessoas que eu amo saiam inteiras dessa. Agora que eu encontrei a Sônia, que Nessie está feliz com Jacob, que meus pais estão juntos. Que eu e meu pai estamos nos dando bem. Que todos estamos felizes, que essa luta acabe bem. E que não sejamos nós os que serão aniquilados.

Eu ouvi Nessie gritar e sai dos meus desvandeios. Subi as escadas na minha maior velocidade e fui na direção do grito. Vi minha irmã deitada na cama, tremendo, sendo segurada, por Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana. Elas estavam fazendo uma espécie de oração. Também estavam pedindo pra Nessie ficar bem.

- O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei me sentei ao lado de Nessie na cama e segurei a sua mão.

- Ela está mudando, nós conseguimos acelerar o processo. Vai ser apenas por uma hora ao invés de dois dias. – Sônia estava com pensativa. – Meninas me dêem as suas mãos.

Elas fizeram um circulo em volta de Nessie e começaram a falar uma língua parecida com latim. Na hora Nessie começou a se acalmar. O vestido preto de Nessie começou a ficar branco, tomará que caia, na parte do peito se tornaram pequenos desenhos de nuvens. Ela estava muito parecida com as discrições que Sônia me deu sobre bruxas do ar.

**PVO Bella**

Edward teve a grande idéia de fugirmos pra Las Vegas. Assim que botamos as crianças na cama saiamos. Eu pedi pra Luke nós bloquear por uma meia hora. Eu me sentia uma adolescente fugindo dos pais pra se casar. Eu nunca fui uma adolescente antes, mas estava me sentindo isso agora. A cerimônia foi estranha, também o padre estava vestido de Elvis. Depois disso fomos dar uma passeada.

- Amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – Edward disse, enquanto olhávamos o nascer do sol.

- Só espero que saiamos bem dessa confusão. – eu deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele me envolveu com seus braços, me puxou pra sentar no seu colo. Eu me sentia aquela frágil humana novamente.

- Nós temos boas chances de sair vivos disso. – ele me olhou nos olhos, como se estivesse vendo minha alma, eu me perdi na imensidão dourada de seus olhos. – Temos as bruxas, Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina como bons ataques. E temos você e Luke como ótimas defesas. Isso vai acabar bem e finalmente teremos o nosso felizes pra sempre.

- Eu não quero ter um felizes pra sempre. – ele me olhou triste, eu rolei os olhos. – Você não entendeu.

- Por favor, explique.

- Uma vez eu li em um livro uma das frases que mais me marcou. – ele me olhou esperando a resposta. – 'Verdadeiras historias de amor nunca tem um final feliz. Porque verdadeiras histórias de amor, nunca têm um fim' – ele me deu o meu sorriso torto, e depois me beijou apaixonadamente.

- Essa foi a quarta melhor coisa que você já me disse.

- Então quais são as três primeiras? – eu encostei nossas testas.

- A terceira foi 'eu aceito'. – eu sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

- Qual é a segunda?

- 'Nessie e Luke são nossos filhos. ' – meu rosto estava com um sorriso enorme, eu lhe dei mais um beijo apaixonado.

- E qual foi à primeira?

- Eu te amo. – ele olhou nos meus olhos e dessa vez foi ele que começou a me beijar, se eu ainda fosse humana teria um infarto com os beijos que ele me deu hoje. Seu celular começou a tocar, nós separamos lentamente. - Fala Alice.

-_ Vocês dois precisam voltar pra casa AGORA, Nessie está se transformando em uma bruxa, e Bella tem que estar lá pra acalmá-la. _- Alice disse e depois desligou o celular.

_-_ Mas por que ela fez isso? – Eu perguntei me levantando.

- Não sei, mas é melhor nos apressarmos. – Edward pegou a minha mão e entramos no carro.

O caminho foi tenso, Edward não soltou a minha mão. Ele foi na velocidade máxima do carro. Quando chegamos em casa, ele estacionou na frente da porta. Entramos em casa correndo, nem prestamos atenção nos outros ao nosso redor. Quando chegamos ao quarto, vimos Nessie deitada na cama, com um vestido branco tomará que caia, que ficava lindo no seu corpo. De um lado estava Luke segurando uma mão de Nessie e a outra de Sônia, do lado esquerdo de Nessie estava sentado Jacob segurando sua mão, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela por um segundo.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou.

- Ela está mudando, não totalmente, mas está virando 50% bruxa, 25% vampira e 25% humana. – Sônia disse se virando pra nos encarar. – Ela não está sentindo mais dor, ela vai virar parcialmente uma bruxa do ar.

- E porque ela fez isso? – Eu perguntei me sentando do lado de Jake.

- Porque ela não queria que você executasse o seu plano maluco. – Luke disse se virando pra mim. Mas como ele sabia, eu não falei pra ninguém. – Mãe nós te conhecemos muito bem, não seria a primeira vez que você escolheria morrer pra nos salvar.

- Você ia se sacrificar pra salva-los? – Edward perguntou, eu olhei na imensidão de ouro, que eram seus olhos. – Porque isso não me surpreende. – Ele se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

- Bella você e Nessie, serão essenciais pra essa batalha, como eu disse pra Nessie antes, quanto mais bruxas estão em um lugar, lutando pela mesma causa, o poder delas sempre aumenta. – Sônia disse. – Nessie escolheu isso, ela vai ser a mesma de antes só que não vai gostar tanto de sangue como antes. – eu me levantei e abracei Sônia.

- Não se sinta culpada, eu sei que vocês fizeram isso porque não querem que ninguém morra amanha. – Ela me olhou nos olhos com admiração. – Eu não te culpo. – Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Nessie estava deitada como se estivesse dormindo, ela ate se virou ficando de lado, assim como fazia desde pequena. Na cama tinha um ursinho, ela o abraçou. Parecia que era meu bebê novamente, não quase uma mulher formada. Eu penso em me sacrificar pra salva-los, e eles evitam que eu me sacrifique.

Nessie começou a acordar, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Seus olhos ficaram de uma cor roxa, isso me surpreendeu, não eram mais os olhos chocolate, absurdamente parecidos com os meus quando era humana. Nessie virou pra me encarar.

- Já ta na hora da escola? – Nessie sempre seria Nessie.

- Querida você não está em casa, recapitule o que aconteceu nesse um mês. – Edward disse.

- Ah, foi mau, então eu não sou uma bruxinha descontrolada, interessante. – Ela disse e se virou pra Jacob, deu um beijo muito _caliente _pro meu gosto. Edward limpou a garganta.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas agora vocês vão ter que nos deixar sozinhas. - Nicky disse, eu comecei a me levantar, mas ela segurou o meu ombro. – Você e Nessie ficam Bella.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse. – Luke vá treinar um pouco com o seu pai e Jacob. – os três saíram do quarto meio bravos.

Nós passamos o resto do dia ouvindo Sônia. Ela nos explicou que usando a bruxaria seriamos parcialmente mais fortes. Também nos ensinou feitiços. Ela disse que na hora Aro tentaria nos fazer atacar, e que era pra nós ignorarmos ele na medida do possível. Pelo visto amanhã seria um dia muito longo.

* * *

_Oi meninas._

_Foi mau pela demora. ;p então esse capitulo foi grande eu tava super inspirada. Eu vou ter um SUPER feriadão, não tenho aula quinta e segunda é aniversário da cidade, então eu também não vou ter aula \o/. Nesse meio tempo eu vou tentar escrever uns dois capítulos e vou tentar faze-los MUITO grandes. Esse capitulo é um presente pré-pascoa acho que vou postar também no fim de semana.

* * *

_

_* Eu estou com duas idéias pra fics então queria a opinião de vocês:_

_1º fic: Após Edward deixar Bella em Lua Nova, ela segue um caminho diferente. Ela coloca toda a sua tristeza em palavras, começa a compor musicas. Ela fica famosa, a partir daí muita coisa acontece._

_2º fic: Bah eu tava pensando em fazer uma fic que quando a Bella descobre que ta grávida, a Tânia diz pra Bella que o Edward só ficou com ela pra ter relações sexuais e beber o seu sangue. Dia ela vai embora pra morar com a Reneé. A mãe dela conta pra Bella que as duas são bruxas. Bella vai ter dois babys. Quinze anos se passam e muita coisa acontece. Nessa fic vai ter um guri filho da Bella tbm, eu queria que vocês me indicassem nomes. E se vocês quiserem tbm, pode ser Luke (Lucas)._

_Obs: escolham uma que eu vou começar primeiro. Se vocês não gostarem das idéias me avisem.

* * *

_

QUERIA PEDIR QUE VOCÊS ME DEIXASSEM 15 MISERAS REVIEWS. Vocês vão ter o feriadão inteiro, e a fic ta quase acabando. Eu queria passar de 200 reviews, mas isso é com vocês.

LEIAM MINHA OUTRA FIC_ SHE IS THE BAD IN PERSON_, JÁ ESTÁ NO QUARTO CAPITULO, TEM GENET GOSTANDO.

Mil Bjus e um ótimo feriadão.

Samy


	22. Chapter 21

**Paramore -** CrushCrushCrush

They've taped over your mouth

_Eles taparam sua boca_

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

_Reescreveram a verdade com as mentiras deles_

Your little spies

_Seus pequenos espiões_

They've taped over your mouth

_Eles taparam sua boca_

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

_Reescreveram a verdade com as mentiras deles_

Your little spies

_Seus pequenos espiões_

Crush... Crush... Crush... Crush! Crush!

_Esmagar...Esmagar...Esmagar...Esmagar!Esmagar!_

2, 3, 4

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**PVO Nessie**

Eu e mamãe passamos o resto do dia aprendendo tudo sobre bruxaria com Sônia. Não parecia, mas ela tinha 1500 anos, era muito mais velha que a maioria de nós. Depois de treinarmos um monte, mamãe me colocou na cama como nós velhos tempos, ou seja, mais ou menos, cinco anos atrás.

Amanhã seria um dia MUITO longo. As meninas disseram que eu ia acabar apagando depois de toda a energia física e mental que eu vou gastar amanhã. Eu passei a noite lembrando da vez que eu e Luke perguntamos pra mamãe sobre nosso pai.

_FlashBack_

_ Há dias queríamos saber quem era nosso pai, qual era o nome dele, se ele era uma boa ou má pessoa, mas não tínhamos muita coragem de perguntar pra mamãe, não queríamos magoá-la. No dia treze de agosto de 2007, nós tomamos coragem e fomos ao quarto dela, perguntar sobre nosso misterioso pai._

_ Mamãe estava sentada na cama, mexendo em alguma coisa dentro de uma caixa preta. Nós estamos com uma aparência física entre 10 e 12 anos, já tínhamos aprendido muito com a mamãe, a ler, a escrever, a falar outras línguas, mas nossa curiosidade sempre era a mesma, e não tinha nada a ver com os nossos estudos. Mas sim sobre nosso pai._

_ Mamãe notou que entramos no quarto na hora ela abriu os braços nós recebendo de forma muito calorosa. Deu um beijo na minha testa e outro na testa de Luke. Ela nós colocou sentados na cama e continuou olhando o que tinha dentro da caixa._

_- O que vocês querem? Já faz algum tempo que vocês estão agindo de forma estranha, tentando me esconder algo. – Mamãe na deixava nada escapar._

_- Mamãe se nós lhe perguntarmos uma coisa, a senhora vai ficar triste? – Eu perguntei, naquela época eu ainda era uma doce e ingênua menina, eu não fazia idéia das coisas que o mundo nos escondia._

_- Eu vou tentar não, querida. Me digam o que querem saber. – Mamãe estava com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto, àquele que era uma mascara pra esconder a tristeza._

_- Nós queríamos que você falasse sobre o papai. – Luke disse, ele segurou uma mão dela e eu a outra. Mamãe ficou surpresa com a nossa pergunta, mas ela já esperava que um dia perguntássemos sobre isso._

_- Eu não vou falar do pai de vocês porque isso me causa muita dor. – Eu via nos olhos dela, que se a mesma pudesse chorar, teria rios de lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Mas como eu sei que vocês têm curiosidade tanto quanto direito de saber sobre o pai de vocês eu vou lhes mostrar algumas coisas._

_ Aquele dia mudou totalmente Luke e também a mim. Nós nunca tínhamos visto nossa mãe daquela forma._

_- Mamãe se isso te deixa triste não precisa dizer nada. – Luke disse a abraçando._

_- Luke está certo, mamãe. Se você não quiser não precisa falar sobre isso. - Eu falei fazendo carinho no seu cabelo._

_- Eu não vou dizer nada, vocês vão ler. – naquele momento ela deve ter notado o ponto de interrogação em nossas testas, por isso disse. – Eu vou dar meus diários a partir do momento que eu decidi ir morar com meu pai, até o momento que seu pai me deixou pela segunda vez pra vocês lerem. _

_ Ela nós entregou vários diários, todos eles estavam em ordem de tempo. Eu me lembro de Luke e eu termos passado o resto do dia lendo os diários de mamãe. Depois que terminamos de ler, começamos a ver o mundo de uma forma muito diferente._

_ Começamos a ouvir mais mamãe, nunca mais perguntamos sobre nosso pai. Fizemos o possível pra que as coisas nunca fossem como antes._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Eu me revirei na cama. Quem diria que tudo o que achávamos do nosso pai mudasse em tão pouco tempo. Eu sempre vi o lado bom do meu pai, aquele que disse pra minha mãe ' E o leão se apaixona pelo cordeiro'. Isso só ficou mais forte quando eu o conheci. Já Luke sempre viu o lado negativo dele, aquele que deixou a nossa mãe duas vezes, provavelmente foi por isso que ele o enfrentou quando se conheceram. Já agora Luke admira nosso pai, assim como eu.

Eu me virei novamente na cama. Olhei o relógio que tinha na cômoda ao lado da cama, eram 02h30minAM. Eu precisava dormir, precisava descansar pra repor as energias gastas hoje, pra chutar os traseiros mofados dos Volturi amanhã. Me levantei da cama e segui porta a fora. Parei na frente de uma porta azul marinho, só escutei o som de um coração lá dentro, então entrei.

Luke estava deitado dormindo tranquilamente na sua cama. Eu me arrastei em sua direção e engatinhei na sua cama. Comecei a cutucá-lo. Ele piscou um pouco os olhos, e logo os abriu uma pequena fresta.

- Nessie? – ele perguntou com sua voz grossa por causa do sono. – O que você faz aqui?

- Posso dormir com você? – Eu perguntei olhando nos lindos olhos verdes, do meu irmão mais velho por cinco minutos. – Não consigo dormir.

- Pode. – ele disse levantando a colcha. Depois me abraçou pela cintura, eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. – Você está preocupada com amanhã, não está?

- Em grande parte sim, mas eu estava lembrando da primeira vez que perguntamos pra mamãe sobre o papai. – ele me abraçou um pouco mais forte e começou a fazer cafuné no meu cabelo. – Sabe eu senti falta disso.

- Do que? – ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Dos nossos momentos de irmãos. – ele deu um beijo na minha testa – Com toda essa historia com os coroas italianos, e as bruxinhas, e nós dois namorando não tivemos muito momentos de irmãos. – uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto do meu olho. Luke a secou com a ponta dos seus dedos.

- Nessie não chore. – ele me deu um beijo no canto do olho – Não importa se estivermos namorando alguém, casados, com filhos ou prestes a participar de uma batalha, você sempre será minha irmãzinha caçula que eu tanto amo. Eu vou sempre querer te proteger dos caras da escola, mesmo sabendo que se você quisesse acabaria com eles em um só golpe.

- Eu também te amo muito, maninho. – eu disse beijando a sua testa – Eu sempre vou querer bater nas suas ex-namoradas esnobes, porque eu sei que você é muito cavalheiro pra bater em mulher. – ele rolou os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

- Acredite, eu sei baixinha, eu sei. Mas agora tente dormir, amanhã vai ser um dia difícil pra todos nós.

Eu adormeci nos braços do meu irmão mais velho, com ele acariciando o meu cabelo. Pra mim uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram foi ter Luke como meu irmão mais velho. Ta certo, que às vezes brigamos, mas que irmãos não discutem. Mas na maioria do tempo estamos protegendo um ao outro.

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com Luke me cutucando, eu abracei o travesseiro, eu tava com o maior sono. Olhei pro relógio que tinha na parede do seu quarto. Eram cinco e meia da manhã a recém, e ele já tava tentando me acordar. Fala serio, eu não vou ir trabalhar em uma fazenda pra acordar assim tão cedo.

- Nessie acorda, temos muita coisa pra fazer. – Luke disse se jogando na cama do meu lado.

- Luke fala sério são cinco horas da manhã, nossa aula só começa as oito. – eu resmunguei, ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Renesmee Carlie Swan, nós temos que nos preparar pra uma batalha. Da pra você levantar dessa cama? – Nicky disse entrando no quarto e me dando uma travisseirada na bunda.

- Ta bom bruxinha, já to levantando. – eu me espreguicei sentando na cama. – Bom dia pra vocês também; - me levantei dei um beijo na bochecha de Luke e sai do seu quarto.

- Tome banho, lave o cabelo e deixe ele solto da forma mais natural possível. Depois coloque o vestido e os acessórios que estão em cima da sua cama. – Ly disse passando por mim. Ela pegou Nicky pelo braço e a levou pra cozinha, as duas já estavam devidamente vestidas.

Eu entrei no meu quarto, me encostei na porta atrás de mim e escorreguei ate o chão. Me abracei e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos. Infelizmente era hoje que o destino de todos nós seria decidido. Que merda, não da mais pra adiar. Eu só espero que todos saiam ilesos. Pensando melhor eu não me importaria se Amum levasse uma pequena surra dos coroas italianos, o velhote se achava de mais.

Me levantei e fui em direção do banheiro. Me olhei no espelho e vi uma garota muito diferente da que eu era antes. Talvez não tenha mudado muita coisa por fora, mas por dentro eu era um ser completamente diferente. Dava pra notar isso nos meus olhos. Lá dentro não se via mais uma garota namoradeira e que achava que o mais importante era curtir a vida. Agora dentro dos meus olhos se via uma garota, forte, corajosa, determinada a manter a família viva, ou pelo menos quase viva, já que grande parte dela é semimorta.

Eu liguei o chuveiro e entrei de baixo da água quente, deixando-a escorrer pelo meu corpo me fazendo acordar. Lavei meus cabelos calmamente com o shampoo de morango, o mesmo que mamãe usava quando humana. Passei sabonete, depilei as pernas, depois que me enxagüei fiquei um pouco mais de baixo d'água. Me sequei e passei um pouco de creme de pentear no meu cabelo, deixando-o bem cacheado.

Me deitei na cama só de toalha. Vi que as bruxinhas tinham deixado o vestido preto de seda com umas jóias estendidos na minha cama. Me vesti e fui me olhar no espelho, sem querer me achar, mas já me achando, eu tava muito gata com aquele visual. Passei um lápis de olho preto, assim como as meninas me ensinaram ontem. Abri a porta do meu quarto e desci as escadas bem divagar. Vi que Jake estava no fim da escada me olhando, quando eu cheguei no ultimo degrau pulei em seus braços e lhe dei um beijo muito caloroso.

- Eu te amo sabia. – ele disse pra mim, nossas testas estavam encostadas, eu lhe dei um selinho.

- Não tanto quanto eu te amo. – eu disse lhe beijando novamente.

- Jake largue a Nessie, ela precisa tomar café da manhã. – mamãe disse saindo da cozinha.

- Vá tomar café, você precisa se alimentar. – ele me deu um selinho e me colocou no chão. Sônia veio na minha direção pegou minha mão e me arrastou pra cozinha.

- Como bastante, você vai precisar de muita energia. – Minha mãe disse, as bruxinhas e Luke estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha.

- Bom dia panteras. – eu disse pras meninas, elas sorriram e rolaram os olhos pra mim. – Good morning Batman. – eu disse pro meu irmão.

Peguei a maior xícara que tinha na mesa e enchi de café. Eu amava café, mas também precisava me manter acordada. Enchi uma tigela com leite e cereal, comecei a devorar tudo, depois que terminei com o café e o cereal, servi um copo de suco de laranja e peguei uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. Eu comi um pouco te tudo que tinha na mesa.

- Estou satisfeita. – eu disse escorregando um pouco na cadeira.

- Chocante você comeu quase um boi inteiro vamp-girl. – Nicky disse, essa bruxinha me colocava cada apelido que vou te conta.

- Acho que gastei muita energia ontem. – eu disse.

Depois que todos nós comemos, saímos de casa e seguimos nosso rumo. Chegamos lá e ficamos alinhados da mesma forma que no meu sonho. Eu vi meus pais se beijando de uma forma que nunca vi antes, com muito mais amor que o normal. Jacob já estava em sua forma de lobo, eu estava do seu lado com a cabeça encostada no seu pelo. Sônia e Luke estavam sentados no chão super abraçadinhos. Ly e Joe estavam se beijando, já Nicky estava batendo um papo com Meggie.

Nós começamos a ouvir passos, ficamos em formação, uma linha reta. Mamãe e Luke estavam de mãos dadas já tinham formado seus escudos. Eu olhei pra Sônia e ela acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que era hora de nós transformarmos. Eu dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Jacob e me afastei um pouco dele. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a me concentrar no ar a minha volta. Pouco a pouco comecei a sentir a energia a minha volta. Eu senti o tecido mudar, eu estava mudando, uma quantidade enorme de energia irradiava do meu corpo. Lentamente abri meus olhos.

Aro deu um passo à frente e começou a nos analisar. Sabe aquele seu professor de matemática, velho, gordo, com um aeroporto de mosquitos na cabeça, que você está quase dormindo, enquanto ele tenta explicar o teorema de Tales. Aquele que tem cara de que não faz sexo há anos, e que se masturba olhando revista pornô. Então é isso que Aro Volturi parecia pra mim.

- Bem vindo Aro. – papito disse.

- Olá Edward, pelo visto eu e minha família não somos nem um pouco bem vindos aqui, já que vocês têm um exercito pra nos matar. – Aro disse.

- São todos testemunhas, nada mais que isso. – Papai disse. Me deu vontade de dizer _ainda são só testemunhas_.

- Então é verdade sobre as crianças meio humanas. – Aro disse olhando todos nós. – Mas me diga jovem Edward quais desses são seus filhos e da doce Isabella.

- Renesmee e Lucas venham aqui. – minha mãe disse, ela segurou a mão do meu pai. Eu e Luke nos dirigimos a eles, eu peguei a mão de papai e Luke a de mamãe.

- Interessante, não imaginei que sua filha fosse uma bruxa. – Aro disse com a mão no queixo. – Mas com todo o respeito doce Renesmee, você é tão Bella quanto sua mãe.

- Obrigada Aro, você sabe como agradar uma mulher. – eu disse, com o meu sorriso mais doce e inocente no rosto, até parece.

- Apenas estou dizendo a verdade. Mas vejamos, deixe-me ver se vocês são uma ameaça ou não. – Aro disse esticando a sua mão. Tinha poucos metros nos separando e ele estava cortando a distancia.

Luke voltou pro seu lugar e pegou a mão de Sônia. Eu segurei o pelo de Jacob na minha mão. Aro ficou nos encarando boquiaberto, começamos a ouvir o som de vários corações vindo na nossa direção. Logo o bando de Jacob, vinte e cinco lobos, pra ser mais exata, estavam atrás de nós. Quando Caius notou os lobos deu um passo pra trás. Interessante. Aro se dirigiu pra mais perto de nós, com Demetri, Renata e Felix vindo junto.

- Se vocês não quiserem podem trazer três de seus acompanhantes. – Aro disse.

- Nada mais justos. – papai disse.

- Emment, Jake, Sônia? – mamãe disse. Provavelmente porque Jake não ia gostar de se separar de mim, a mesma coisa Sônia e Luke, Tio Emm provavelmente estava louco pra vir junto. A guarda Volturi fez um som de espanto quando viram uma bruxa e um lobo gigante vindo na sua direção.

- Você está encantadora Bella pena que... – Felix disse.È pena que logo vocês vai morrer, eu completei na minha cabeça.

- Pena mesmo, Felix. – mamãe disse.

- Companhia interessante a de vocês. – Demetri disse, eu me limitei a rolar os olhos.

- Ora não imaginei que veria a princesa Sônia de Castelli novamente. – Aro disse com aquela carinha de bonzinho dele. – Quem diria que você estaria viva, sua avó estaria orgulhosa. – Aro deu um sorriso simpático. Esse cara é muito falso, fica fazendo essa cara de santo, mas por baixo do manto tem um demônio.

- Você não tem direito de falar da minha avó. E sim ela estaria orgulhosa, e vai ficar ainda mais quando eu acabar com esse seu traseiro mofado. – eu nunca tinha visto Sônia assim, tão revoltada. Luke soltou a mão da mamãe e segurou Sônia por trás, ela relaxou um pouco, mas aposto se ele não tivesse feito isso ela teria avançado em Aro.

- Como ousa desrespeitar um superior? – Demetri disse, Aro botou a mão na frente dele.

- Superior? – Sônia disse com um sorriso de deboche – Vocês Volturi se chamam de realeza, mas pra ser chamado de rei tem que se nascer com sangue real. Vocês têm inveja dos reis, pois eles têm poderes cujos quais nenhum de vocês já mais terão. Vocês acham que eu não sei o porquê de terem envenenado meu pai, assassinado minha mãe? O porquê de haverem tão poucos reis no mundo. Não sou estúpida, há séculos vocês vem caçando bruxas, lobisomens, destruindo reinos. Pois querem ter o poder e a superioridade que nunca vão ter. Uma coisa que pessoas da realeza assim como eu possuem. – cara fiquei impressionada, Sônia debochou deles sem ao menos descer do salto.

- Você tem muita ousadia garota, de falar com os Volturi dessa forma. – Caius disse.

- Eu não tenho ousadia, eu os trato da forma que merecem. Eu sou uma bruxa de sangue puro, sou da mais pura linhagem real. Já vocês são meros plebeus que sonham em fazer parte da realeza. – a energia envolta de Sônia assim como seus olhos estava negra como a noite

- Você mudou muito, Sônia. – uma voz entre a guarda disse. Sônia deu um passo pra trás.

- Arthur? – Sônia disse em um sussurro.

- O próprio. – um garoto de no máximo dezoito anos disse, ele era até que parecido com Luke, mas também muito diferente. Os dois eram morenos altos, e bonitos, mas onde tinha beleza e bondade nos olhos verdes do meu irmão, havia maldade e crueldade nos olhos vermelhos de Arthur.

- Mas você não tinha morrido? – eu perguntei.

- Amanda? – Arthur perguntou olhando pra mim, ele ate deu um passo a frente, mas Jake rosnou evitando que ele se aproximasse.

- Não. – eu disse olhando nos olhos vermelhos dele. – Eu não sou sua irmã, eu sou Renesmee.

- Da pra alguém explicar o que está acontecendo? – Demetri falou.

- Simples Arthur era o noivo de Sônia quando ela ainda era humana, e Renesmee é a reencarnação de Amanda irmã mais nova de Arthur e melhor amiga de Sônia. – falou Ashley, isso mesmo Ashley a ex -namorada do meu irmão, estava aqui na minha frente, justo a desgraçada que partiu o coração do meu irmão.

- VOCÊ! – eu disse apontando pra ela, o ar começou a girar mais forte ao meu redor. – Depois de tudo que você fez você tem a coragem de dar as caras por aqui. – minhas mãos estavam em punhos. Meu pai segurou meus braços, evitando que eu pulasse no pescoço dela;

- Ola Renesmee. – ela disse com o maior sorriso cínico que eu já vi.

- Cala a boca. – eu disse. Meus cabelos estavam flutuando por causa da energia a minha volta. – Você ta fudida comigo.

- Nessie, não perca o seu tempo com tão pouco. – Luke disse.

- Não cuspa no prato que comeu Lucas. – Ashley disse.

- Chega vocês quatro. - minha mãe disse. – Sônia querida, esse é mesmo seu ex-noivo, mas ele não é a mesma pessoa que você conheceu. Luke e Nessie se acalmem vocês sabem muito bem que essa ai não é flor que se cheire.

- É bom te ver também, Bella. – Ashley disse.

- Que pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – Mamãe a encarou seria, como eu sempre digo, minha mãe é uma gatinha, mas quando mexem com os filhotes dela, essa gatinha vira uma leoa.

- Ok tudo bem, acabou a discussão deixem Edward e Aro falarem. – Tio Emm disse, eu olhei chocada pra ele, ele sempre gostou de um barraco.

- Obrigada Emment. – Aro disse.

Ele pegou a mão do meu pai. Eu imagino como isso devia ser constrangedor, Aro estava vendo TUDO o que aconteceu nos últimos seis anos. Ele ate devia estar vendo meus pais fazendo 'coisinhas', que eu só posso fazer quando estiver casada. È o que mamãe diz. E o pior de tudo é que meu pai pode ver o que Aro esta vendo, bizarro. Isso era muito constrangedor.

Eles ficaram um tempão assim. Mas de repente uma nuvem de fumaça aparece no meio de todos nós, pelas sombras eu vi um tigre, que aos poucos se transformou em uma mulher. Ela era alta, nos seus vinte anos, cabelos brancos como a neve indo ate a cintura. Ela tinha uma pele tom de oliva. A mulher se virou pra nos encarar.

- Hello Sônia. - mulher disse sorrindo.

- Ariel? – Sônia perguntou com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- Princesa das águas e do céu. A própria.

- Quem é você? – Marcus perguntou.

- Ariel, princesa do Egito, irmã mais nova da rainha Cleópatra, e a única com a chave pro seu tumulo. – Arile disse saltitando na nossa direção. Ela deu um abraço super apertado em Sônia.

- Você é a viajante do tempo? – Sônia perguntou.

- Não querida, elas breve estarão aqui.

* * *

_Ola meninas e talvez quem sabe algum menino._

_Como prometido fiz um capitulo bem grande pra vocês, mesmo não tendo ganhado minhas quinze reviews eu postei. EU não sei se esse capitulo ficou bom, isso é com vocês. Estou aqui pra dizer muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu só não as respondo por que eu estou sem tempo. Mais valeu mesmo por todas elas._

_Só pra avisar ai quem gosta de Naruto, eu postei o prólogo de uma nova fique que eu fiz que é SasuSaku, é a primeira fic do universo de Naruto que eu escrevo, se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada._

_Bom é isso. Uma ótima páscoa pra vocês._

_Mil Bjus_

_Samy._


	23. Chapter 22

**Paramore –** That's what you get

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer

**Whoa**

Whoa

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer

**Whoa**

Whoa

**I drowned out all my senses with the sound of it's beating**

Eu afoguei todos os meus sentidos com o som desta batida

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

E é isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer

**Whoa**

Whoa

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**PVO Nessie**

As palavras de Ariel me deixaram muito curiosa. '_Não querida, mas elas breve estarão aqui. '_ Sinistro. Cheguei a me arrepiar. Mas o clima estava estranho. Sabe quando você quer muito comer chocolate, mas a sua mãe não deixa porque esta quase na hora do jantar, e você sabe que se comer antes vai ficar de castigo. Então era mais ou menos isso que Aro estava parecendo. Um cara louco por poder, mas que sabia se tentasse pega-lo ia sofrer um 'castigo'.

- Então você sabe onde está o tumulo da mais bela rainha do Egito? – Aro perguntou.

- Está na perola negra à direita. – Ariel disse, com um sorriso de canto. **(N/a: eu me baseei no manga Inuyasha, pra fazer essa parte).**

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi. – Aro disse.

- Não era pra entender mesmo. – Ariel disse o olhando amargamente, eu estava me segurando pra não rir da cena.

- Vejo que todas as princesas presentes estão com a língua afiada hoje. – Aro disse fingindo estar ofendido. Até parece.

- Aro todos nós sabemos, que a sujeira debaixo do meu sapato vale mais do que você. – Bia disse se manifestando, cara essa sem duvida é minha melhor amiga. Eu ouvi Jane rosnar.

- O que mais me aborrece é vocês dois Jane e Alec. – Nicky disse com um olhar estranho. – Vocês dois que tem sangue bruxo nas suas veias, que mesmo quando crianças tinham dons magníficos, ficam do lado de um bando de sanguessugas que matou a sua irmã, ao invés de defender o povo de vocês.

- E quem é você pra nos dizer isso? – Jane disse furiosa.

- A melhor amiga dela. – Nicky disse fazendo os 'gêmeos bruxos' darem um passo pra trás.

- E como podemos ter certeza que você era a melhor amiga de Anna. – Alec disse.

- ' Quando estiver com saudade de mim olhe pro céu, você vai saber que eu estou te olhando lá de cima. ' – Nicky recitou.

- Eu não acredito ficamos procurando por ela durante tanto tempo e Nicoly está aqui na nossa frente. – Jane disse. Logo depois ela fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu, saiu correndo de onde estava, se desviando de qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente, e correu pros braços de Nicky.

Não só a guarda Volturi assim como todos nós ficou chocada com a cena. Uma das vampiras mais temidas na face da Terra estava abraçando uma bruxa, que devia ser sua inimiga mortal nessa batalha. Eu tive que me lembrar de fechar a boca, de tão escancarada que ela estava.

- O que você está fazendo Jane? – Caius perguntou.

- Uma coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo. – Jane disse o olhando para o céu.

- E o que seria? – Marcus perguntou.

- Me juntar a aqueles que lutam pela luz, que não massacram pessoas inocentes pelo desejo de poder. Pela sede de sangue. – eu estava CHOCADA com o que acontecia diante dos meus olhos. Jane se virou pra encarar Alec, ainda com um braço em volta de Nicky. – Eu não sei você Alec, mas eu não vou participar dessa batalha, pelo menos não do lado dos Volturi.

Alec olhou no fundo dos olhos da sua irmã. Que era tão gêmea dele, quanto eu era de Luke. Um sorriso carinhoso começou a brotar em seus lábios. Naquele instante eu pude ver que Alec não era só uma maquina movida por sangue. Mas dentro dele tinha também um coração, que até podia ser morto, mas ainda sim continuava sendo um coração.

Alec encarou o céu assim como Jane tinha feito e fechou seus olhos. Ele parecia um garoto normal que tinha visto muitas coisas ruins e poucas boas, que tinha acreditado que não havia esperança nesse mundo de trevas, mas que quando olha pro céu vê que lá no funda a uma luz fraca, mas que com a sua ajuda pode virar em uma estrela radiante.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, um pequeno sorriso tinha se formado em seus lábios. Ele olhou novamente pra Jane, mas agora não só pra ela, mas também pra Nicky. Ele começou a se mover lentamente em direção delas.

- Onde você pensa que vai Alec? – Aro disse.

- Seguir o meu destino. Em um que não tenha não escrito com sangue. – Alec disse olhando pra Aro, depois se virou pro meu pai com um sorriso nos lábios. – Pelo menos, não sangue humano.

Ele continuou a caminhar em direção de Nicky e Jane. Quando ele estava a mais ou menos um meio metro de distancia delas, parou e as encarou. Ele não sabia se devia se aproximar. Vi Nicky rolar os olhos e soltar Jane. Nicky pulou no colo de Alec, e o abraçou. Você deve estar pensado que foi um abraço de amigos ou irmãos, mas NÃO, estava mais pra um abraço de eternos amantes. Estava mais pra um abraço dos meus pais, do que meu e de Luke.

- Jesus me abana. – Eu disse. - Estou em completo estado de choque. – eu me virei de frente pra Sônia. – Senhorita Castelli nunca mais duvido das suas previsões.

- É como diz o ditado sempre tem um chinelo velho pra um pé cansado. – Sônia disse se enquanto Luke a abraçava de costas.

- Não entendi o que isso quer dizer? – Tio Emm perguntou, eu me obriguei a rolar os olhos, os vampiros tem uma super inteligência, mas eu acho que ao invés de vir à inteligência pro tio Emm veio a força.

- Gente ta tudo muito lindo, mas odeio ser eu a ter que dizer isso, mas estamos no meio de uma batalha. – Rose disse.

- O que me faz lembrar de... – eu me virei pra Ashley –... O que a vadia duas caras faz aqui? – eu disse cruzando os braços.

- Vadia é a sua avó. – Ela disse coitada esqueceu que Vovó Esme estava aqui. E falando nela, se posicionou ao meu lado.

- Eu posso ser muitas coisas mais não sou vadia criança. – Vovó disse, acabo de notar que vovó é igual à mamãe, uma gatinha, mas quando mechem com suas crias, o bicho pega.

- Olha aqui sua vaca leiteira, você pode me chamar do que você quiser. Mas mexer com minha avó já é de mais. – eu disse estralando os dedos. Eu estava pronta pra pular na vadia que estava na minha frente, mas eu ouvi um barulho de ronco e me virei pra ver o que era.

Tinha uma cama enorme no meio da clareira. Deitadas nessa cama estavam duas garotas e meia. Uma loira com cabelos muito parecidos com os da tia Rose, a mesma garota estava segurando um bebezinho, ou melhor, uma bebezinha em seus braços. Ao lado dela estava uma garota de cabelos cacheados da mesma cor dos da minha mãe, a garota estava toda atirada em cima da outra.

- Parece que suas visitantes chegaram. – Ariel disse.

- Vamos ver quem é. – Aro disse se aproximando. Eu juro que não sei o que deu em mim, mas o mesmo deve ter acontecido com Sônia, mas nós ficamos na frente da cama.

- NÃO OUSE CHEGAR PERTO DELAS! – nós gritamos. Com o nosso 'pequeno grito', as garotas acordaram. Não só Aro, mas todas as pessoas presentes fora, Ly e Nicky, nos olharam espantados.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Aro perguntou.

- Mãe tia Sônia o que vocês duas estão fazendo ai? – A garota morena disse. Espera aí ela me chamou de mãe? Eu me virei lentamente pra encará-la. – Mãe por que você ta na sua forma teen?

- E depois eu sou a loira burra, Natalia Isabella. – A garota loira disse.

- Não precisa usar meu nome inteiro Juliana Rosalie. – Naty disse. OMG, minha futura filha está na minha frente! E eu já estou a chamando de NATY. – Mas será que se possível você poderia me explicar, QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- Não fale palavrões na frente da minha filha, eu não quero que a primeira palavra dela seja p-o-r-r-a. – Juliana soletrou. – Mas deixe eu te explicar. Como ontem nós estávamos lembrando da batalha que aconteceu... – ela parou pra pensar -... Anos atrás, acabamos voltando no tempo, por pura coincidência.

- Ai não! Mamãe vai me matar quando descobrir. – ela me encarou. – E ai mãe? Como você ta bonita hoje, muito fashion com esse vestido. – minha filha tava me paparicando, OMG!

- Fala sério, eu estou no meio de uma batalha, prestes a socar a desgraçada da ex-namorada do meu irmão, e de repente eu descubro que as viajantes no tempo são minha filha e minha sobrinha. E pra piorar a situação eu descubro que sou tia avó, TIA AVÓ. E eu só tenho SEIS ANOS, como eu estou me sentindo uma velha decrépita agora. – eu disse.

- Naty acabo de descobrir de quem você puxou o lado dramático. – Juliana disse com um tom de humor na voz.

- Espera aí mocinha. – Sônia disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. – Juliana disse olhando pro chão.

- Você só tem dezesseis anos, e TEM UMA FILHA. – Sônia disse, eu vi uma veia da testa dela pulsar. Agora que acabo de notar que Juliana tem olhos verdes.

- Sem duvida ela é filha do Luke. – eu disse rindo. – Gravidez na adolescência é bem a cara dele, ou melhor, da filha dele.

- Eu não acredito no que estou vendo. – Luke disse se aproximando de nós. – Vocês estão em plena adolescência e estão agindo pior que a mamãe. – Luke disse revirando os olhos.

- Nossa este não parece o jeito normal do seu pai. – Natalia disse.

- Vocês nunca ouviram falar que um cara fica completamente diferente quando descobre que vai ou tem uma filha. – Eu disse me sentando na cama do lado delas.

- Você sempre diz isso, mas eu nunca acreditei tia Nessie. – Juliana disse.

- Não me chame de tia, faz eu me sentir velha. – eu disse olhando pra ela.

- Como quiser Nessie. - Juliana disse. Ela me estendeu a mão e agente fez um toque,

- BATE. REBATE. FINGE QUE BATE. JOGA A PURPURINA, EU SOU PATY. UI AMIGA! –nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Céus porque eu não filmei isso? – Luke disse olhando pro céu. Eu e as meninas nos entreolhamos e começamos a gargalhar.

- Meninas você não conseguem voltar pro futuro agora? – Mamãe perguntou. – Não que eu não queira conhecer minhas netas. – ela fingiu limpar uma lagrima. – Mas eu acho que essa briga tem que se resolver entre nós, sem a interferência do futuro. E eu também não quero que vocês se machuquem.

- Ai Bella, você fofa como sempre. – Natalia disse. – Mas infelizmente, agente tem que ficar no mínimo 24 horas aqui, só depois agente vai poder voltar pro nosso tempo.

- Posso pegar ela? – eu perguntei pra Juliana.

- Pode. – ela disse me olhando meio estranho. Ela me passou o bebê.

- Qual é o nome dela? – Sônia perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Juliana.

- Gabriela Alice. – Juliana disse.

- Ai que bonitinho você deu meu nome pra ela. – Lice disse se sentando no colo de Sônia.

- Sim, mamãe colocou meu segundo nome de Rosalie, pra homenagear a tia Rose. – Juliana disse abraçando Lice, Rose veio em nossa direção e sentou ao meu lado.

- E mamãe botou meu segundo nome de Isabella, pra homenagear a vovó. – Naty disse, sorrindo pra Bella.

- Nada mais justo que botar o seu nome na terceira Cullen. – Juliana disse pra Alice.

- Odeio ser eu a estragar esse momento família, mesmo estando amando. Mas estamos em uma batalha. – Ly disse.

Ly tinha a total razão. Eu adorei estar com minha futura filha e minhas futuras sobrinhas, mas tínhamos algo importante a resolver agora. Eu me levantei e entreguei Gabriela Alice, pra Juliana. Me dirigi pra ficar na frente de Aro e ao lado de Jake. Logo Sônia, mamãe, Alice, Rose e Luke fizeram o mesmo.

- Meninas vão pra nossa casa. – eu disse olhando por cima do ombro pra elas. – Fiquem lá e se protejam eu não quero que vocês vejam o que vai acontecer aqui. – eu me virei novamente pra Aro.

- Mas mãe... - Natalia ia prosseguir, mas eu não deixei.

- Faça o que eu pedi Natalia. Vão para casa e se protejam, usem sua magia para se protegerem. – eu disse. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão adulta e tão madura até agora.

- Ta bom. – ela veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo na bochecha, depois se virou pra Jake. – Boa sorte pai. – ela deu um beijo na testa dele e foi embora com Juliana e Gabriela.

- Vamos voltar aos negócios. – Aro disse. Vi a loira-morango escondida lá trás, eu a olhei com desprezo, eu via nos seus olhos alegria pelo que estava causando a minha família. – Você devia telas deixado ficar, Renesmee.

- Eu só fiz o que foi o melhor pra minha família. – eu disse olhando sues olhos vermelhos, cheios de desejo de poder, e muita inveja. – Assim como vou fazer o que é melhor pra minha família agora. – eu lhe estendi a minha mão.

- Fez a escolha certa. – Aro disse pegando minha mão, eu sorri pra ele.

- Eu sei que fiz. – eu disse. Eu comecei a sugar toda a energia dele, aos poucos o líder Volturi começou a gritar e apodrecer. Seus guardas tentavam me impedir de matá-lo, mas os que chegavam perto de mim tinham a 'vida' sugada.

Eu não prestei muita atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor, mas parecia que a guerra tinha começado. Eu notei que as bruxinhas, assim como minha mãe estavam fazendo o mesmo que eu. Sugando a vida dos vampiros ao nosso redor. Quando Aro virou cinza, eu agarrei o Volturi mais próximo de mim e suguei sua energia rapidamente.

Eu não tinha a menor noção do que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu sabia que meus olhos deviam estar negros, pelo fato de eu estar sugando a energia vital de tantos vampiros, quando eu sentia que um Volturi ia matar um dos nossos eu me dirigia na direção dele e o matava.

Eu não sabia que demônio estava possuindo meu corpo, mas eu sabia que não era eu que estava ali, aquela não era a garota que eu sempre fui. Que sempre se negou a matar seres humanos. Eu estava parecendo um demônio matando pessoas, não uma criança, sim criança era isso que eu era, uma criança que estava matando inúmeros vampiros pra salvar sua família.

Quanto mais vampiros eu matava mais energia eu sentia dentro de mim. Eu me sentia estranha fazendo isso. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu estava matando o ultimo vampiro na minha frente, foi quando notei que o vampiro que eu estava matando era Arthur o ex-noivo de Sônia.

- Nessie não faça isso. – ele estava me dizendo, mas eu não ouvia meu demônio interior estava me dominando.

- Renesmee pare. Ele se rendeu, não vai mais nos atacar. – eu ouvia alguém dizendo de longe, mas não sabia quem.

- Mas o poder é tão bom. – eu/o demônio disse.

- Nessie, por favor, pare essa não é você. – no começo eu não sabia quem era só depois que eu notei que era Jake, a voz dele estava cheia de angustia, sofrimento, mas no estado que eu estava não entendi direito.

- Eu não consigo. – eu disse, não era mais eu que estava controlando o meu corpo era um outro ser que possuía meu corpo.

Jake se aproximou, tirando minhas mãos de Arthur,mas enquanto ele fazia isso eu sugava sua vida também. Eu não conseguia parar, eu estava matando Jacob Black o homem que eu amo e não consigo parar. Eu me sentia um monstro, mas não consegui parar.

- Me perdoe Jake, eu te amo. – eu disse, lagrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Jake tirou Arthur das minhas mãos, e me abraçou. Eu continuava a sugar a vida do homem que eu tanto amo, mas eu não consigo parar. Eu estava com tanta raiva de mim, eu preferia não ter nascido a fazê-lo passar por isso. Eu pedia, por favor, aos céus, a todos o deuses que eu conhecia, pra me ajudar a parar.

- Nessie eu te amo, até o fim. – eu sentia que Jake estava prestes a morrer, mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

- Eu te amo, e não vou deixar você morrer por minha causa. – eu disse, pra logo depois desmaiar.

**PVO Bella**

Nessie estava descontrolada, eu fiquei apavorada, naquela hora pensei que vampiros pudessem ter infartos. Minha filha matou quase a metade da guarda Volturi, e o que mais me espantou foi que Nessie deu inicio a batalha todos nós sabíamos que era inevitável, mas eu nunca imaginei que a minha princesinha ia matar Aro Volturi.

Quando Nessie desmaiou em entrei em estado de choque, porque logo a seguir, Sônia, Nicoly e Lyana também desmaiaram. Eu peguei Nessie no colo e corri com ela pra casa. Não me importei que estivesse com chamas ao meu redor. Eu só tinha em mente que precisava salvar minha filha. Eu notei que Luke vinha atrás de mim com Sônia em seus braços. Joe estava com Lyana em seu colo. Alec vinha trazendo Nicoly de uma forma muito protetora nos braços.

Vi que mais atrás Edward vinha carregando Jacob. Entrei correndo em casa, e fui em direção do quarto de Nessie, com Bia logo atrás de mim. Eu fui no banheiro e enchi uma bacia com água quente, peguei varias toalhas, e levei pro quarto. Depositei tudo na cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – eu perguntei.

- Sim ela só esta em transe, as bruxinha me disseram que isso provavelmente ia acontecer. – Bia disse, ela estava encarando Nessie. – Não se preocupe Bella ela vai ficar bem.

Bia molhou uma toalha de rosto na água quente e começou a limpar o rosto de Nessie. Eu vi Natalia, _minha neta_, entrando no quarto correndo, ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Nessie e segurou sua mão. Eu vi lagrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos. Me agachei ao seu lado e a abracei.

- Não se preocupe querida Nessie vai ficar bem, você está aqui viva, é a melhor prova disso. – eu disse.

- Eu sei vovó, mas tecnicamente falando eu ainda não nasci minha mãe ainda é virgem. – ela disse soluçando, eu a puxei pra mais perto de mim. – Minha mãe me contou que isso aconteceu no passado, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse assistir isso.

- Calma tudo vai ficar bem. - eu sussurrei pra ela.

Natalia se levantou e se deitou na cama ao lado de Nessie, que mais parecia estar dormindo. Eu me levantei e fui na direção de Luke. Ele estava segurando fortemente a mão de Sônia, no outro lado de Sônia estava Juliana com Gabriela no seu colo. Bia agora estava cuidando de Nicoly, Alec estava de uma forma tão protetora do lado dela, parecia um olhar de eternos amantes, como se eles fossem namorados há muito tempo. Lyana estava deitada com Joe ao seu lado, era algo lindo de se ver, parecia a Bela Adormecida com o seu príncipe encantado do seu lado.

Edward veio por trás de mim e me abraçou, eu me virei de frente pra ele e o beijei. O beijei com todo o amor, a angustia, a esperança, a felicidade, a ansiedade que eu estava sentindo. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, eu sentia a felicidade por todos nós termos sobrevivido, a tristeza por Nessie e as bruxinhas terem entrado nesse estado de coma. Sentia todo o amor que ele tinha por mim e eu por ele.

Depois de tanto tempo tanto sofrimento que passamos nossas desavenças, agora tudo finalmente se encaixou não tem mais ninguém que possa nos impedir de sermos felizes. Nossas meninas iam ficar bem, nós iríamos ficar bem, tudo se acertaria a partir de agora.

***

Depois de Bia ter curado todos os feridos, ela mandou todo mundo sair do quarto e deixar as meninas descansarem. Bia ate curou Jake, ela disse que Nessie sugou pouca energia dele, que ele logo estaria de volta ao normal.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala, os Romanos estavam felizes pela destruição dos Volturi. Pelo que eu entendi, os vampiros escolheram Carlisle como seu novo líder, eu fiquei feliz em saber isso. Carlisle é uma pessoa boa, que vai governar com justiça.

Eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Edward, minha cabeça estava encostada em seu peito e seus braços me envolviam. Eu me sentia confortável e protegida ali. Pelo que Edward me disse parece que Arthur acabou fugindo quem imaginaria que o ex-noivo da minha nora, seria um mostro cruel.

O que eu mais queria fazer a partir de agora, é voltar pra minha casa em Rochester, viver lá tranquilamente com meu marido e meus dois filhos pelo resto da eternidade. Eu espero realmente que se for acontecer algo de ruim conosco novamente seja nunca ou daqui a alguns milhões de anos.

Agora já que minhas netas estavam aqui, eu queria conhecê-las bem, eu sei que elas vão voltar pro tempo delas, quando elas forem embora eu ficarei com saudades, mas saberei que minhas netas se tornaram grandes mulheres, que meus filhos se tornaram grandes pessoas. Natalia e Juliana se sentaram no sofá na minha frente e de Edward, eu estava com Gabriela nos braços, já fazia algum tempo que eu não segurava um bebê.

* * *

**Ola meninas! Ai eu adorei as reviews mesmo, nossa li e amei cada uma delas.**

**Um viva \O/ pelas 200 reviews, amei desde a primeira até as 200 e maias as que estão por vir.**

**Eu amei escrever esse capitulo, mas eu quero a opinião de você.**

**Mil bjus e esperando as suas reviews.**

**Samy**


	24. Chapter 23

**Shakira –** Give up to me

**(Shakira)**

**You can have it all**

Você pode conseguir tudo

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

O que você quiser, pode tornar seu

**Anything you want in the world**

O que quiser do mundo

**Anything you want in the world**

O que quiser do mundo

**(Give it up to me)**

(Renda-se a mim)

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**PVO Bella**

Eu estava sentada com Edward na sala, minhas _netas_ estavam na cozinha com Alice e Rose. Jane estava sentada no sofá a minha frente. Eu admito que estava muito curiosa em relação à história de Alec e Nicoly.

- Então Jane? – eu falei puxando assunto.

- Sim Bella? – ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Qual é a historia de você e Alec com Nicoly? – eu perguntei, notei que Edward ficou atento com o assunto da conversa.

- Minha irmã Anna era uma bruxa do fogo, assim como Nicky. – Jane falou olhando nos meus olhos. Eu vi que nos olhos dela tinha uma pitada de nostalgia. – Elas se conheceram quando as meninas foram pra Itália. Anna sempre falava muito dela, se tornaram melhores amigas. Nicky e Alec sempre foram muito próximos, eu desconfio que eles tivessem um caso. – Jane mostrou um sorriso maroto.

- Nossa! – eu disse.

- Mas isso não é nem metade da história. – Jane disse, depois prosseguiu. – Anna sempre nos dizia quando estávamos tristes com saudades dos nossos pais, que era só olhar pro céu. Que em algum lugar lá em cima eles estariam cuidando de nós. Mas certo dia, a igreja foi na nossa casa, nós acusando de bruxaria.

Anna lutou contra eles até seus últimos minutos, mas ela acabou ficando muito fraca e morreu. Suas ultimas palavras foram 'Quando estiver com saudade de mim olhe pro céu, você vai saber que eu estou te olhando lá de cima'. Eu e Alec fomos atrás de Nicoly no dia seguinte, mas nunca a encontramos. A igreja nos mandou ser queimados na fogueira. Aro nos tirou de lá, mas disse que agora pertencíamos à guarda dele, e disse pra mim que se eu tentasse deixar a guarda ele mataria Alec. E pra Alec, que ele me mataria.

- Eu sinto muito querida. – eu me levantei e a abracei, no inicio ela ficou em choque, mas depois retribuiu.

- Sabe eu senti falta de um toque materno. – ela se aconchegou nos meus braços. – Quando nossa mãe morreu eu só tinha cinco anos, Anna sempre foi uma mãe pra mim e pra Alec, ela deixou de se casar por nossa causa. Quando ela morreu eu nunca mais senti essa sensação de estar em casa. – ela soltou um soluço.

- Não fique assim. – eu disse afagando os cabelos loiros dela. – Coração de mãe sempre tem lugar pra mais um.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jane me perguntou surpresa.

- Quando nós voltarmos pra Rochester, você e Alec podem vir morar comigo. – eu disse, ela me abraçou na hora.

- Obrigada Bella. – nesse momento ela não parecia uma vampira com mais de 300 anos, mas sim uma garotinha sem infância, e com falta de amor materno.

**PVO Nessie**

Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei, mas acho que eu dormi. Não sei se Sônia, Nicky, Ly ou Jake ficaram bem. Eu não faço a menor idéia do que está acontecendo a minha volta. Eu nunca pensei que algum dia seria capaz de sair do controle do meu próprio corpo. Eu nunca imaginei que feriria uma das pessoas que eu mais amo.

Estranho como sua vida inteira pode mudar em um misero mês. Em trinta dias minha vida melhorou, mas também piorou. Eu conheci meu pai. A desgraçada da loira - morango ficou com inveja da minha mãe, por ela ter o amor do meu pai, e dedurou agente pro coroas italianos. Meus pais voltaram a ficar juntos. Eu conheci o resto da minha família. Encontrei o homem da minha vida. Fiz três grandes amigas. Meu irmão se apaixonou perdidamente por uma delas. Minha melhor amiga, Bia, encontrou a sua metade da laranja. Meus pais se casaram. Minha família, eu e uns amigos do vovô e da mamãe, nós unimos e acabamos com os Volturi.

Mas o que mais me abala, foi que eu descobri que minha mãe poderia ter sido uma bruxa. E que eu consegui desenvolver esse 'poder'. O que eu mais me faz sofrer, foi o simples fato que eu me descontrolei por causa desse poder todo. Eu nunca matei ninguém, sempre fui contra a isso minha vida toda me alimentei de sangue animal, nunca _bebi_ sangue humano. Mas agora eu matei mais de trinta vampiros. Eu suguei toda a força vital deles. E homem que eu amo ao tentar me parar, fez com que eu sugasse sua vida também, pra logo em seguida eu desmaiar.

Agora cá estou eu, deitada na minha cama, sem poder mexer um misero músculo do meu corpo. Sentindo o ar a minha volta. Eu me tornei uma bruxa do ar, é normal eu estar ligada a ele. Eu sinto a energia ao meu redor. Uma vez Sônia me disse que as bruxas do ar são pacificas, até mexerem com elas. Eu nunca havia entendido isso ate agora.

Eu sempre fui pacifica, nunca optei por violência. A única vez que me descontrolei, foi com a ex-namorada do Luke. Isso foi antes de a bruxaria ter alguma influencia sobre mim. Mas durante a batalha com os Volturis, eu me descontrolei, fui a primeira a atacar, e eu ataquei justo o líder. Foi nesse momento que eu me descontrolei, minha família estava em perigo. Nessa hora eu deixei o poder me dominar. O fim disso você já sabe.

Aos poucos eu fui retomando o controle do meu corpo. Eu acho que esse processo deve ter durado uns três dias. Eu senti uma barreira protetora de ar em minha volta. Provavelmente meu subconsciente estava me protegendo. Eu notei que estava no meu quarto, deitada na cama. Fui me levantando bem devagar. Eu olhei por meu corpo e vi que ainda usava aquele vestido preto.

Fui em direção do banheiro sem fazer o menor ruído, e sem olhar a minha volta. Depois que tranquei a porta me virei pra encarar o espelho. O que eu vi me apavorou. A garota/mulher que estava há minha frente não parecia nem um pouco comigo.

O reflexo no espelho mostrava uma moça com cabelos castanhos que batiam na sua cintura. Eu fiquei apavorada, pois eu tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados, tom de bronze assim como meu pai, e eles batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro, não na cintura. Meu busto estava bem maior, eu uso P, e esse com certeza é M. Eu estava com a cintura bem mais definida. Minhas coxas, lombo, estavam maiores. Mas o que mais me apavorou foram meus olhos. Não tinham nada do castanho chocolate familiar. Eles estavam roxo meio lilás. Foi nessa hora que eu pensei: _Puta __merda__ quem é essa deusa, e o que ela fez com o meu corpo de menina? _

Sem querer ficar mais abismada, eu fui pra baixo do chuveiro. Deixei a água morna me acalmar, fiquei uns dez minutos só deixado a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Depois passei shampoo, condicionador e sabonete. Depois de me enxaguar me sequei um pouco e me enrolei na toalha. Parei novamente na frente do espelho. Agora eu comecei anotar o que tinha de _mim_ naquela imagem. Eu pude ver a boca bem desenhada, uma pintinha na orelha, os meus cachos volumosos, minhas canelas e pulsos finos. Suspirei ao notar que apesar de tudo continuava sendo eu mesma.

Ao sair do banheiro notei que minha mãe estava sentada na cama me fitando. A porta do quarto estava fechada, e só estávamos nós duas ali. Eu não sei o porquê de ter feito, mas eu só fiz. Corri pro seus braços, descansei a cabeça no seu ombro e comecei a chorar. Ela apenas beijou meu cabelo, e fez carinho nas minhas costas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem bebê – mamãe falou – Me diga querida, por que você está chorando?

- E-eu não sei. – eu estava deixando a sua blusa encharcada. – Eu estou tão diferente do que eu era antes de isso tudo. Eu não me sinto eu mesma.

- Você me ama?

Eu me limitei a acenar com a cabeça.

- Você ama o Luke?

- Sim.

- Você ama o seu pai?

- Aham.

- Você ama sua família?

- Claro.

- Você ama Jacob?

- Lógico.

- Então você continua a mesma doce Renesmee de sempre. – mamãe me olhou nos olhos. – Não importa o quanto você mude, pequena. Você vai sempre amada por sua família. E sempre vai ser meu bebê.

- Eu te mamãe. – eu a abracei forte.

- Mamãe também te ama.

Ficamos assim, abraçadas, por um bom tempo.

- Vai se trocar, você vai pegar um resfriado se continuar só de toalha nessa cidade chuvosa.

Eu acenei, eu fui ao meu roupeiro. Peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de algodão rosa, que tinha algumas cerejas desenhadas na manga. Mamãe se levantou e foi até meu banheiro, logo depois ela voltou, com o creme de pentear a escova de cabelo e dois rabicós. Ela se sentou na minha frente e penteou meu cabelo, passou um pouco de creme e fez duas tranças.

- Eu senti falta disso - disse sentando no seu colo.

- Você sabe que eu vou sempre estar aqui, pra qualquer coisa, e eu vou adorar quando você me pedir pra cuidar de você como se fosse meu bebe.

- Eu sei, eu adoro essa parte. – eu levantei a cabeça pra fita-la – Mãe por quanto eu fiquei dormindo?

- Uma semana. – ela sorriu pra mim

- Mas seu eu dormi só por uma semana por que eu estou tão diferente?

- Sônia diz que é normal. Você 'sugou' muito poder. Isso acabou fazendo seu corpo se desenvolver um pouco. – ela disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- As bruxinhas já acordaram? Como está Jake? Onde ta todo mundo?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. – ela riu. – As meninas acordaram ontem de manha. Jake está bem, ele não saiu um minuto do seu lado. Só agora, porque Sam o chamou. E todo mundo foi caçar. Só eu você, seu pai, Sônia e Luke estamos em casa.

- Será que eles vão estranhar esse meu novo VISU?- eu perguntei.

- Não sei – mamãe fingiu pensar – mas as bruxinhas também ficaram um pouco mais velhas, por assim dizer, se você olhar pra elas agora diria que estão com dezessete anos. Mas agora bebe vamos lá em baixo.

Mamãe ficou de em pé, e por incrível que pareça ela me pegou no colo. Eu pensei fala serio eu to com 17 anos na cara (fisicamente lógico) e minha mãe que parece ter 18 está me pegando no colo. Essa sem duvida deve ser uma cena cômica. Mamãe olhou pra mim e sorriu, depois beijou minha testa e me carregou pra fora do quarto.

Descemos as escadas em passos humanos. Quando chegamos ao ultimo degrau, eu vi meu pai parado lá. Ele correu em minha direção e me pegou no colo.

- Eu senti sua falta pequena. – papai soluçou nos meus cabelos. – Eu senti falta desses olhinhos chocolate.

- Eu também senti sua falta pai. – ele me abraçou um pouco mais forte.

- Nossos pais quase não saiam do seu lado. E Jacob então era o maior grude. – eu ouvi a voz do meu amado, mas ao mesmo tempo irritante irmão.

- Eu também senti sua falta Luke. – eu pulei pros braços do meu irmão alguns segundos mais velho.

- Você engordou baixinha. – eu dei uma cotovelada nele, isso só o fez rir mais. – To brincando Nessie. – ele me olhou e assoviou. – Jacob que se cuide.

- Cala boca. – eu disse cruzando os braços.

- Pai não vamos mais poder deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. – ele disse meio serio.

- Vai à merda Lucas. – eu disse.

- Nossa ela ta nervosa. – meu irmão é um doce de pessoa às vezes, mas outras é um enorme idiota.

- Minha mão sua cara quer ver o que acontece? – eu sibilei pra ele.

- Você vai tentar me bater? – Luke perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Oh mãe olha o Luke. – eu disse emburrada.

Meus pais começaram a rir.

- Agora sim vocês estão parecendo crianças de seis anos. – uma Sônia com cara e corpo (e que corpo deixe me acrescentar) mais velhos, falou saindo da cozinha.

Eu corri em direção a ela, e a abracei.

- Senti sua falta bruxinha.

- Nessie, nós não saímos do seu lado por um segundo. Você só estava dormindo. – Ela disse me abraçando de volta.

- É mais eu tava dormindo e não vi vocês.

- Ta bom. – ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi abraçar Luke.

- Será que vocês poderiam chamar meu amado e sumido namorado? – eu perguntei.

Nessa hora a porta se abriu e eu vi meu lindo, moreno, sarado, gostoso, malhado entre muitas outras coisas namorado entrar na sala. Ele correu em minha direção e me beijou tão apaixonadamente. De uma forma que parecia que não nos víamos há décadas. Foi um beijo quente, mas ao mesmo tempo doce.

- O boquinha santa. – eu ouvi Luke murmurar.

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta. Notei que só podia ser meu pai.

- Eu te amo e senti muito a sua falta. – Jake murmurou no meu ouvido. – E a propósito, você está muito linda. – ele me mostrou aquele sorriso super _sexy_ que eu tanto amo.

- Obrigada. – eu lhe dei um selinho. – eu também te amo e senti muito a sua falta.

- Ai que fofinho. – Nicky falou entrando pela porta, ela estava de mãos dadas com Alec. Eles fazem um casal muito lindinho.

- Hey my crazy friend. **(N/a: OI minha amiga louca)**. - Eu disse sorrido.

- Hello vamp-girl. – Nicky disse. Ela estava com um corpaço, nem parecia à garota de 13 anos de antes. Ta pra mais uma mulher de dezessete.

- Ai Nessinha senti sua falta. – Ly falou vindo de algum lugar. Ela correu e me abraçou. Foi meio estranho porque ela tava com segurando a mão do Joe e o Jake tava com o braço na minha cintura.

Nós ficamos assim conversando por muito tempo. Eu descobri que a loira-morango, ainda está 'viva' por assim dizer. A família Denali está muito decepcionada com ela. Kate uma das vampiranhas está com o Garrett o aventureiro loirinho. A outra vampiranha Irina fisgou o filhote de drácula numero um, Vladimir. Com essa confusão acabaram por se formar esses casais muito dos bizarros.

Vovô é o novo líder vampiro. Jane e Alec vão morar com a gente (mamãe, papai, Luke e eu.) em Rochester. Tia Rose me contou que ela adotou Nicky e Sônia.

Tia Alice disse que Ly agora é o bebezinho dela. Dentro de alguns dias vamos voltar pra Rochester. Amém. Bia disse que vai passar uns três anos em Lua de meu. Eu em. Essa gente é toda dependente de sexo.

Minha filha, sobrinha e sobrinha neta, voltaram pro tempo delas, 24 horas depois de terem chegado. Sabe eu fiquei feliz em saber que eu vou ter/tive uma filha com Jake. E tão doce e fofa como Natalia me lembra muito a minha mãe.

Agora que todo esse bafafá acabou eu não tiro uma coisa dessa minha cabeça. As coisas nunca vão ser como antes. Mamãe não vai mais se corroer de saudade do papai. Luke não vai ser mais galinha. Eu não vou sentir como se algo estivesse faltando. Nunca haverá tristeza em nossa família.

Nada vai ser como antes. Agora vamos ser uma família super feliz. Eu tenho um namorado, muito gostoso e que acima de tudo me ama. Eu ganhei dois irmãos. Eu vou ser uma garota _quase _normal. Quase por que ainda tem todo aquele lance de vampiro, lobisomens, e bruxas, rondando por ai. Mas minha família esta completa, meus pais se amam.

E todos vão ter seu final feliz. Ou melhor, como mamãe me disse: Histórias de amor nunca têm um fim, pelo simples motivo, que elas nunca têm final, um verdadeiro amor nunca acaba nunca morre. Não importa o quanto o destino complique nossas vidas, nós sempre vamos nós amar e ser amados.

Essa foi minha história e como será a sua?

**PVO Bella**

Tudo se resolveu. Agora um mês depois de toda aquela confusão eu estou na Ilha Esme, com meu tão amado marido, curtindo nossa lua de mel. Depois de um tempo, Alice nos obrigou a fazer um casamento de verdade. Eu me vesti de branco, entrei na igreja com meu um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Sabe quando você pensa que o céu vai desabar na suas costas, mas de alguma forma uma mão o segura pra não cair em você? Então foi assim que eu me senti por cinco anos. Mas agora quando tudo se resolveu, eu vejo que tudo o que eu enfrentei teve um propósito. Qual? Eu não sei muito bem, mas acho que foi pra todos encontrarem seu par ideal.

Minha vida não poderia estar melhor! Casada com o homem que eu amo, tenho quatro filhos, dois nossos e dois de coração. Meus filhos estão felizes, minha família está feliz. E EU ESTOU FELIZ!

- No que você está pensando? – Edward perguntou enquanto me envolvia em seus braços.

- Em como eu estou feliz. – eu disse sorrindo e o abraçando.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Eu não sei, mas você pode saber como eu me sinto. – eu disse.

- Como?

Eu não o respondi. Apenas tirei o escudo, e lhe mostrei todas as coisas boas por que passamos juntos. Nosso primeiro beijo na NOSSA clareira. Nosso melhor presente, nossos filhos, nossas caricias.

- Eu amo quando você faz isso. – eu disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

- Eu amo tudo em você. – ele me virou de frente pra ele. – Eu amo ler a sua mente.

- Um dia eu queria poder ler a sua. – eu disse encostando minha cabeça no seu peito nu.

- Quando nós voltarmos você pergunta pra Sônia como fazer isso. – ele disse beijando meus cabelos, eu podia sentir o sorriso e, sua voz.

- Vamos deixar pra pensar isso depois. – eu levantei minha cabeça pra encará-lo. – Agora vamos curtir nosso momento.

Eu o beijei. E nós nos deixamos curtir mais uma de muitas das nossas noites de amor. O tempo pode passar, mas nós sempre seremos eternos amantes. Almas gêmeas. Um o par perfeito do outro. Pelo simples fato de nos amarmos. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não importa as barreiras que o destino nos lançar. Porque meu amor por Edward é eterno, e esse sentimento NUNCA vai ter um final. Pode ser o fim de um capitulo, mas sempre termos uma historia pela frente. E essa historia vai durar por muito mais tempo que a eternidade.

**O FIM**

_OI gente! T.T_

_Acabou eu amei tanto fazer essa fic._

_Eu peço mil desculpas pela demora do capitulo, é que eu tava e ainda to em época de provas e a bendita inspiração não vinha._

_Gente eu agradeço milhões de vezes a cada pessoinha que leu, comentou e amou essa fic. Ela foi toda dedicada a vocês._

_Espero que vocês tenham amado lê-la da mesma forma que eu amei escreve-la._

_Eu chorei, ri, dramatizei, fiz palhaçada, na frente do PC digitando essa fic. Meu pai até chegou a perguntar se eu andei bebendo. Kasokaoskoaks_

_Mas falando sério, BRIGADÃO._

_Agora eu peço as 37 pessoas que add nos favoritos_

_As 20 que add nos alertes_

_E as mais de 13 000 que leram essa fic ( pois é eu também em impressionei com o numero)_

_Que comentem_

_Cara eu amo todas vocês minhas amadas leitoras._

_Mil beijos_

_Até a próxima aventura._

_Samira Winck Zorkot ou simplesmente Samy._


End file.
